Perfect Catch
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: Complete! Ronnie & Jack are teenagers living in Walford. The ups and downs of many teenagers - family, friends & falling in love.
1. Welcome To The Family!

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the family!**

Ronnie's in the bathroom putting her make-up when there's an annoying banging on the bathroom. She knew it would just be her immature younger sister wanting to be in the bathroom and wanting to pinch her make-up. Roxy just continues banging on the door, screaming and shouting like a baby, until a deep voice emerged.

"Veronica Mitchell you better get out that bathroom for your sister or I swear to god I'll...", Archie shouted angrily as he approached the bathroom

At this point Ronnie knew she had to open the door and let daddy's little angel in the bathroom. She put her mascara in her make-up bag, picked it up and opened the door with a smile.

"At last I been out here hours. I need to get ready for school. Move will ya", Roxy nagged on as she walked into the bathroom searching for Ronnie's make-up, "Ron can I borrow you're make-up".

"After that little tantrum", Ronnie replied, "No!"

"Dad tell her", Roxy whinged

"Veronica lend your sister your make-up", Archie demanded

"But it's mine", Ronnie replied angrily

"I don't care, whatever Roxanne wants, she gets. Isn't that right princess", Archie replied

Ronnie handed her make-up bag over with as little effort as possible as Roxy replied with a 'haha I always get what I want' smile. Roxy slammed the door shut as Ronnie walked into her bedroom closely followed by her dad.

"What am I not allowed any privacy now", Ronnie said in a mood

Archie raises his voice, "If you ever treat your little sister that way again you'll get a good seeing to"

"Like what you done to mum", snapped Ronnie

Archie raises his hand and quickly lowers it as he hears Roxy approaching.

"I forgot my brush", Roxy said as she walked past into the bedroom and picked up the hairbrush before vacating back into the bathroom.

Just as Archie is about to pick up where he left off before being disturbed the telephone rang, "I'll deal with you later", he said deeply glaring at Ronnie before leaving the room. As soon as he leaves the room and slams the door Ronnie falls back on her bed and screams into her pillow letting out all her frustration.

**...**

Over at 28 Albert Square the atmosphere was totally different. Jim, Reenie, Carol, Max and Jack are sitting round the table having breakfast, passing the cereal around and talking about the usual what you doing today, have a good day early morning talk. Jim and Reenie are the first to finish their breakfast and leave for work, closely followed by Carol leaving Jack and Max to get ready.

"So what time you start college", asked Max

"Half nine" replied Jack, "Can't believe I have to re-sit bloody Business studies, waste of time I'm telling ya, I'll just fail it over and over again"

"And I thought I was the screw up and failure in the family", Max said

"You are and always will be", Jack answered back cheekily while ironing his favourite white top, "Face it Max no-one is gunna take you seriously, you cheat on every one of your girlfriends and you've got one of them pregnant"

"I haven't cheated on Tanya yet", Max replied angrily, "And I don't intend on cheating on her, she's the one mate I can just feel it"

"Does she know about the baby", Jack said as he put his top on and folded up the iron board.

"Yeah she does and she don't mind", Max replied, "Anyways I don't see you with a girlfriend"

"It's called playing the field mate, I can have any girl I want, just got to turn on the Jack Branning charm"

"Yeah but they don't stay around long do they", Max snapped back.

"Yeah well at least I don't go for girls 2 years younger than my-self" Jack said furiously before walking out the house and slamming the door. Max just started laughing knowing he won the first round of the day.

**...**

Back over the road Roxy has finally come out of the bathroom after spending half an hour perfecting her-self with her sister's make-up. Ronnie notices that the bathroom's free and quickly runs in and picks up her make-up bag before shoving into her college bag and heading downstairs.

"Doesn't your sister look lovely in her new uniform", Archie asked Ronnie as she walked in the sitting room.

"Yeah. Great.", Ronnie said as she looked Roxy up and down

"Well I better be off, don't want to be late for my first day at my new school" Roxy said as she kissed her dad on the cheek and left the house.

"I won't be in until 7, so you've gotta look after your sister tonight" demanded Archie as he picked up his car keys.

"But dad I was gunna go ice-skating with Ruby after college, I haven't seen her since we moved and I'm sick of being landing looking after her while you go and have a little fling", Ronnie argued back.

"First of all, you will be looking after your sister", Archie said raising his voice after every word, "Second of all, you're social life is not as important as mine and third of all, I am not having a fling I'm busy working so you and you're sister can have all these things"

"I never get anything", Ronnie shouted back, "Ever since mum died its Roxanne this, Roxanne that. That's push Veronica in a corner and beat her up cos' now mum's gone you need a punch bag"

Archie went to hit Ronnie but was distracted as his phone rang. He picked up his stuff and walked to the front, "I'll deal with you later" he said glaring at Ronnie before slamming the door.

As soon as Ronnie heard him speed away in his car, he slumped down on the settee and began crying pulling out a picture of her mum out of her purse. 10 minutes later Ronnie composed her-self, quickly re-done her make-up and left the house making her way to college.


	2. First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 2 – First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

Ronnie arrived at college half an hour early, as she looked around the court yard she spotted her two best friends from school she ran over and all three girls starting screaming and hugging each other.

"I've missed you two soooo much", Ronnie said, "I'm so glad you two came to college two"

"Well we couldn't leave you out here on your own", replied Ruby

"Plus the guys here are fitties", Rachel added

"Too right", Ruby responded as all three girls sat down, "The three R's back together again"

"I get enough of that off Roxy", explained Ronnie as she began to impersonate Roxy, "R&R forever", Ruby and Rachel started laughing at Ronnie's poor attempt of impersonating her sister.

"So she's still the pain in your ass", Ruby said

"Always has been and always will be", replied Ronnie, "Anyways we're not here to talk about my stupid little sister...how was your summer"

"Well I had to work all summer but Matty pulled me throw", Ruby stated as Ronnie looked at Rachel confused, "It's her new boyfriend" Rachel told Ronnie.

"Ruby with a boyfriend", Ronnie teased, "Didn't think you would be able to choose on lad...so what's he like"

"He's called Matty, 6ft, the biggest brown eyes, fluffy brown hair and has the best sense of humour and dress sense" Ruby said with a dreamy expression.

"And he's 23", Rachel added.

"Bloody hell Ruby, he's like way old", Ronnie said seriously

"He's only 7 years older than me" Ruby replied "And I'm very mature for my age"

"Who told you that, the fairies", Ronnie said making Rachel giggle

"Right. That's it", Ruby said in a huff standing up and picking up her bag, "I am going to my lesson now and when I need someone to practise my amazing designs on I'll come straight to you. Dig the pins right in your skin", with that Ruby stormed off leaving Ronnie and Rachel laughing to themselves.

"Is she serious", Ronnie said laughing

"Totally", replies Rachel as she shook her head, "Come on we better get going too". Rachel stood up and dragged Ronnie up with her as they linked arm in arm going to their lesson. As they arrived at their lesson they walked into the classroom and took a seat next to each other by the far window, as they sat down they looked around the room to see the other people.

"Look at her" Rachel said to Ronnie "She's a right tart", Ronnie turned round and saw a girl with long blonde girly hair in a little skirt and low cut top talking to a few of the lads that surrounded her. "Like you would wear to college" Rachel said slating her off yet again, "Those lads don't stand a chance their all geeks"

"Would you just shut up" replied Ronnie "They might be really nice"

"Who", Rachel Questioned, "The tart or the geeks"

"I have you know geeks are really canny", Ronnie stated smiling

"Don't tell me you fancy one of them", said Rachel, "Cos' if you do your taste has totally changed since David Turner"

"I don't fancy them", Ronnie said laughing, "You don't have base everything on looks, don't be so shallow"

"Me shallow, you looked in the mirror recently", Rachel teased

"Cheeky git", replied Ronnie as she playfully hit Rachel on the arm.

"Good morning", the teacher said as he entered the room, while Rachel turned round to Ronnie and said, "Or business teacher is so hot", Ronnie just shook her head. "My name is Mr. Holland but since you are at college you can just call me Craig", he went on as Rachel tugged Ronnie on the arm mouthing Craig with a dreamy look on her face.

"Don't be fooled with my youngness and good looks", Craig stated, "I am very strict and won't settle for anything. Today I'm just gunna give you a brief outline of what we will be doing this year in AS Business Studies, it is a two year course if you take it seriously and you will take it seriously".

"Yes we will", Rachel whispered to Ronnie.

5 minutes later Jack walked in the class and was greeted by a very annoyed Craig, "Nice of you to join us Mr Branning"

"No problem Craig", replied Jack sarcastically

"I thought you failing this subject last year would of sent you a mile", Craig went on, "You must feel like a complete idiot in front of your classmate arriving late and re-sitting". Craig turned round to face the class as Jack sat down, "Ladies and Gentle please do not follow in Mr Branning's footsteps"

"There's nothing wrong with the way I walk", Jack replied cheekily

"He's damn well sexy", Rachel whispered to Ronnie, "Bet that bitch over there will get her hands on him I mean look at her smiling at him"

"He seems like a cocky, arrogant, self centred prick to me", Ronnie replied angrily

"Girls would you like to share with your class mates what you we're just saying", Craig said glaring at Rachel and Ronnie.

"No", Rachel replied keeping her head

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly", said Craig, "Share what you were saying with everyone or get out my class"

Rachel and Ronnie looked at each other before Ronnie opened her mouth, "We were just saying how much we are gunna love college". The whole class started laughing.

"I don't know what you are all laughing at", Craig stated, "If you want to laugh, laugh at Mr Branning over here"

"All in fairness Craig", Jack responded, "I enjoy being laughed at, I see my-self as quite the joker"

"I bet you do Mr Branning", Craig said annoyed knowing that Jack had won this argument and got back to teaching the class.

**...**

After the lesson Jack met his best mate Steve outside and headed over to the sports building.

"Good lesson mate", Steve asked

"I'm telling ya, Craig has so got it in for me", complained Jack, "Showing me up like that is so not on"

"Just relax man, he'll wind down", said Steve, "P.E now, be able to look at all the fit birds from the dance class, but I got first choice this time"

"Whatever mate", Jack said laughing as he pushed Steve forward.

"JACK!", a squeaky little voice shouted

"Great", Jack muttered as he turned round and stood still as the girl got closer.

"I leave you to it mate", Steve said laughing as he walked away

"I'm gunna kill you", Jack shouted as Steve walked away.

"Jack", the girl said as she hugged Jack, "Why didn't you talk to me in business"

"Sorry Leanne, but I didn't see you", Jack replied feeling uncomfortable

"You like what I'm wearing", Leanne asked, "I done it just for you"

In the distance Ronnie and Rachel we're walking along to the performance building.

"So you got drama now and I've got dance, is that right", Rachel asked Ronnie

"How am I supposed to know your timetable", Ronnie replied

"You did in school", Rachel reminded Ronnie, "OMG!"

"What!", Ronnie said concerned, "What's wrong"

Rachel pointed over at Jack and Leanne, "I told you didn't I, that tart is all over him already"

"You jealous you didn't get in there first", teased Ronnie

"Too right", Rachel said disappointed, "You gotta admit Ron he is fine"

Ronnie started laughing and walked off shouting back to Rachel, "I'll text you when the lesson's over and Ruby"

"Whatever", replied Rachel as she slowly walked past Jack and Leanne.

"Look Leanne I gotta go to my lesson", said Jack, "Don't want to be late two lessons running"

"I'll walk with you", Leanne said excitedly, "I got dance now in anyways, you can watch me", she added as she fluttered her eye lashes.

**...**

In P.E Jack and the rest of the lads were playing football as the girls were dancing on the other side of the sports hall where Rachel was glaring at Leanne with jealously.

"So Leanne right", Rachel said as she approached her, "I saw you and...". "Jack", Leanne finished the sentence for her. "So you know Jack well", Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we go way back, used to date in high school", Leanne said rubbing it in, "Sexy as hell ain't he, I think he still likes me, we be getting back together soon"

"Bitch", Rachel said under her breath

As Rachel looked up she saw Ronnie at the corner of her eye and slowly snuck away from the teacher to talk to her. "I thought you were in drama", asked Rachel.

"She let us go early", replied Ronnie, "So I thought I'd come and see what you were up to"

"RACHEL!", the dance teacher shouted indicting for her to come back.

"Got to get back", said Rachel, "Why don't you watch them play football while you're waiting"

"Sounds like fun", Ronnie said sarcastically as they went separate ways.

"She's cute", Steve said to Jack as Ronnie walked over to the sideline.

"Yeah she is", Jack said as he looked over having a drink, "She's the one in my business class"

"Leanne won't be happy", Steve teased.

"Lads lets getting playing footie again", the P.E teacher shouted.

"Mate you better make me look good", Jack said to Steve as they made their way to the middle of the court.

Ronnie looked on watching them play football and caught Jack out of the corner of her eye, as she did Jack got the ball, went to kick it but missed and fell over. Ronnie laughed really loud and Jack noticed looking over at her feeling like an idiot.

"Real smooth", Steve teased as he ran past Jack.

Ronnie continued to watch the match, well mainly Jack, and got a fright when Rachel jumped up behind her making her scream, Jack looked over and started laughing.

"He likes you", Rachel teased as Ronnie looked at her blank, "Jack, he's called Jack and you like him to"

"Yeah right", replied Ronnie, "Like I said before he's cocky, arrogant and self centred"

"Which makes you like him even more", Rachel added and continued before Ronnie could say anything back, "Look you don't have to pretend in front of me, I'll let you have him"

"Let's go", Ronnie said pulling Rachel along with her before looking back at Jack and smiling to herself, "Ruby finishes now and so do I, and I know you do so you wanna go into town"

"Too right", Rachel said with a huge smile on her face as they departed the gym to meet Ruby.

**...**

"She was so into you mate", Steve said to Jack as they were walking home later that afternoon

"You've either got it or you ain't, Jack replied, "And in my case I got it and you ain't"

"Leggy blonde", said Steve, "So how you gunna win this one round and don't say turn on the 'Jack Branning Charm'"

"You'll just have to wait and see", Jack said as he looked over at this house, "Great Max has got his bird in the house"

"Let's go to the chippy instead then", Steve suggested

"Yeah cos' Ian Beale is gunna love to see my face", Jack said sarcastically, "Remember I'm barred"

"Sorry I forgot", replied Steve, "Let's just disturb your bruv"

Jack and Steve headed over to the house, "Jack, mate it's that bird you like", Steve said pointing over at Ronnie who was on the other side of the square, "Never knew she lived near you"

"Neither did I", Jack said with a huge smile on his face, "3 Albert Square"


	3. Fake

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 3 – Fake**

"Something smells nice", Roxy said as she came in the door and headed to kitchen to see Ronnie standing there cooking, "What you making then", Roxy added flinging her school bag on the floor and sitting on the bench pinching the grated cheese.

"Mum's favourite", replied Ronnie

"Dad's gunna flip if he finds out", Roxy stated.

"Good job he's not back in until 7", Ronnie said happily as she put the Sheppard's pie in the oven and took a seat next to Roxy on the bench. "Good day at school", asked Ronnie.

"Its school, what's to like", Roxy said undoing her tie.

Ronnie started laughing, "It's got to be better than our old school"

"I suppose", replied Roxy, "The people are way nicer. This one girl called Stacey Slater is alright. She lives round here".

"Is that a hint", Ronnie said climbing off the bench and when Roxy didn't answer she added, "That mean you want to go out tonight"

"Sort of", Roxy said quietly

"I'll clear it up with dad", Ronnie said as Roxy jumped off the bench and headed out the kitchen, "But Rox you got to have your tea first...it be 10 minutes"

"I'll just be getting ready", Roxy shouted as she headed upstairs. Ronnie just shook her head and turned the radio up.

**...**

Over at the Brannings Jack, Max, Steve and Tanya are sitting watching Paul O'Grady.

"So Tanya", Jack started, "What do you see in my dorky brother anyway"

"I'm anything but a dork. Moron", Max snapped back

"What's a matter Jack", Tanya said, "You jealous". Max and Steve started laughing at this comment.

"Not at all", Jack said modestly, "I've got my eye on someone"

"Who?", Max asked

"The bird who just lives over the road", Steve told him, "Jack made a prat of himself today trying to show off in front of her"

"Did not", Jack argued back

"I be careful Jack", Tanya added, "You must be losing your Jack Branning charm". Once again Max and Steve started laughing.

"What is this pick on Jack day", he shouted back, "Some mate you are Steve", Jack added as he stormed out the house.

"I better go after him", Steve said gloomily.

**...**

It had just turned 7 o'clock and Ronnie was waiting anxiously for her dad to get in from work. She knew he would go off it with her for letting her younger sister out, but she knew how to handle him. Ronnie sat flicking through the music channels and constantly looking from her watch to the door nervously. When she heard the door slam shut and footsteps head towards her she started to panic to tried to hide it by stopping on MTV and leaving 'Sweet 16' on.

"Where's your sister", Archie said angrily standing at the door which separated the kitchen from the living room.

"She went out", Ronnie replied quietly.

"She WANT!", Archie shouted at the top off his voice, "And you let her".

"She's 14", Ronnie snapped back, "She's old enough to take care of her-self"

"No she's NOT!", Archie bellowed, "Look what happened to you".

"What happened to me was all YOUR FAULT!", Ronnie shouted back.

"Don't you dare say that again", Archie yelled grabbing Ronnie up by her hair.

"Get off", Ronnie screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Archie dragged Ronnie into the kitchen and throw her on the fall. "You made...", Archie shouted in anger walking up to Ronnie.

"Roxy wanted it", Ronnie said nervously crunched up in the corner.

"Don't use that one on me Veronica", Archie snapped, "I know it's you who would have wanted it"

"Dad. Please. Don't", Ronnie screamed as Archie raised his hand, but Archie didn't stop he hit Ronnie in the stomach and then kicked her legs a couple of times. He came to a stop when Ronnie screamed in pain and clutched her stomach. "I'm sorry Ronnie...I didn't", Archie said weakly.

"No you're not sorry", Ronnie screeched, "You always do it. Your only saying sorry cos' you don't want little princess Roxanne to find out"

"That's it", Archie shouted raising his hand again.

"You're a fake", Ronnie screamed getting to her feet and running towards the door in pain.

"Get back here right now Veronica", Archie commanded.

"I HATE YOU!", Ronnie shouted slamming the door behind her and running into the middle of the square.

**...**

An hour later Jack was walking back from the bus stop after taking Steve home. As he walked past the Vic he heard sobbing coming from the middle of the square. Jack looked around and after a couple of minutes of thinking he made his way towards the sobs.

"You ok", Jack asked quietly as he approached Arthur's bench.

"I'm ok thanks", Ronnie said weakly keeping her head down so no-body could see it was her.

"Is it alright if I take a seat", Jack asked softly.

"Yeah sure", Ronnie replied moving along, "Don't mind me"

Jack sat down next to Ronnie looking at her but she still kept her head down. "I'm Jack", he said trying to make conversation.

"I know", Ronnie said slightly lifter her head, "You're in my business class". As Ronnie lifted her head and looked Jack in the eye he smiled realising who it was.

"So if you don't mind me asking", Jack said softly realising how fragile she was, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ronnie. Ronnie Mitchell", she said smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you properly", Jack said happily, "So a Mitchell eh? They got a reputation round here".

"They have a bigger one if you knew the truth", Ronnie said so quiet that Jack couldn't here.

"Why you out here in the cold", Jack asked.

"Needed some air", Ronnie replied. Jack knew she was lying but knew not to ask anymore. "Your good at football", she added.

"Thanks", Jack said, "But you should see me boxing". Jack started punching the air making Ronnie laugh and smile.

"Your nothing like I first thought", Ronnie said sounding a little more like her-self.

"Well your nothing like I thought", Jack replied grinning at her.

"What did you think of me", Ronnie questioned.

"I thought you were stubborn, stuck up but really pretty", Jack said making Ronnie smiling and blush, "But really your just a little pussycat but your still pretty" Jack added smiling, "Now your turn. What did you think of me?"

"Well", Ronnie started, "I thought you were arrogant, cocky and self-centred"

"And what do you think of me now", Jack asked intrigued.

"You'll just have to wait and see", Ronnie said smiling cheekily.

Jack looked directly in Ronnie's eyes, causing Ronnie to turn a slight shade of pink and staring straight back at him. Jack slowly tilts his head and moves in for the kiss. Ronnie doesn't reject, she just goes along with the flow. He kisses her softly before pulling away.

"Now will you tell me", Jack asked sniggering

"I better get going", Ronnie said as she saw Roxy outside the house. She got up and ran over to her house knowing that if she gone in with Roxy her dad couldn't lay a finger on her. Jack just slumped down on Arthur's bench with a smile on his face but feeling disappointed that she didn't stay, but it just made Jack like Ronnie even more.


	4. Stuck In The Middle

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 4 - Stuck In The Middle**

It's a sunny Thursday afternoon in September and Ronnie and Rachel are sitting in their business class looking out the window wishing they were outside in the sun.

"Nice view", Craig said as he sneaked up behind them making them jump, "I would like to get on with my lesson"

"Sorry", replied Ronnie turning round to face the front.

"Right everyone", Craig went on, "Today I want you working in groups of 3 and guess what...I'm picking them". Everyone sighed. "Let's see...Jack, Leanne"

"Please not me. Please not me", Ronnie kept on saying quietly.

"...and Ronnie in one group", Craig said pointing over to Jack's table. Ronnie got up and walked over, grabbing a seat and sat down smiling at Jack as Craig put the rest of the class into groups. "And finally Rachel, Jamie and Richard over there behind Jack's group".

5 minutes later Craig had explained all the instructions and gives them the work to do before leaving the classroom to sit in his office and have a coffee.

"I'm Leanne", Leanne said happily to Ronnie smiling, "And this is Jack my ex but soon to be boyfriend again".

"Is that right", Ronnie said giggling to her-self and looking at Jack who had Leanne trying to hold his hand, "I'm Ronnie", she added.

"What a lovely name", Leanne said.

"Well I hate it", Ronnie replied giving Leanne a false smile.

"I quite like it", Jack said smiling at Ronnie. Ronnie smiled back as Leanne sat there in a huff.

"Can we get on with this work", Leanne said angrily.

"What's the point?", Jack said sitting back trying to impress Ronnie, "If he can't be bothered to teach us, why should we do the work".

"Because, I wanna do something with my life", Ronnie said making Jack sit forward.

"And what do you wanna do", Jack said intrigued.

"I don't know. Open my own business", Ronnie said, "What about you".

"Police", Jack said.

"You're joking right", Ronnie said trying not to laugh.

"I want to be a model", Leanne cut in, "Think I'd make it Jack"

"Yeah. Whatever", Jack said not paying attention to a word Leanne was saying as he was too busy looking at Ronnie.

"Excuse me", Rachel said tapping Ronnie on the back, "Can I have a word...in private"

"Sure", Ronnie said standing up and heading outside the classroom with Rachel. "What's up?", Ronnie asked.

"What the hell is going on", Rachel said glaring at Ronnie who just looked on confused, "You and Jack."

"Nothing's going on", Ronnie insisted.

"I don't believe you Ron", Rachel said smiling, "You like him and he likes you".

"He's ok. I suppose", Ronnie said folding her arms.

"Something's happened I can tell", Rachel said smiling, "You're never like this around guys".

"Well...you know...we kissed", Ronnie said leaving Rachel gobsmacked.

"When? Where? How was it?", Rachel said excitedly.

"Monday...on the square round where I live", Ronnie said smiling, "He's my neighbour and it was nice. He's so different to what I thought at first"

"oooooooooooo! You gunna get with him then", Rachel asked.

"No!", Ronnie said, "I don't wanna look desperate".

"Playing hard to get", Rachel said impressed, "This calls for a girly night"

"Mine. This Saturday", Ronnie said.

"What about your dad", Rachel asked.

"He's away for the weekend on business", Ronnie said smiling.

"And Roxy", Rachel added.

"I'll let her new friend stay over. Make her happy and shut her up", replied Ronnie.

"Well, well, well", Craig said approaching the classroom, "Why is it I always find you two in the wrong place at the wrong time or doing the wrong thing at the wrong time"

"Because you love us", Rachel said smiling cheekily.

"In!", Craig demanded, "Now!"

Ronnie and Rachel follow Craig into the classroom and join their groups.

"Have a nice little chat", Leanne said irritably, "Leaving me and Jack to do all the work".

"I'm so sorry", Ronnie said sarcastically, "I remember that for the next time", Ronnie added smiling making Jack snigger. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much", Jack said.

"Don't lie Jack", Leanne added grabbing hold of Jack's hand, "Me and Jack, are a couple again"

Jack looked at Ronnie with an awkward smile and nodded, Ronnie's heart sank.

"I'm happy for you both", Ronnie said putting on a fake smile.

Leanne leans over and kisses Jack on the cheek. Ronnie looks round to Rachel who just sighs.

As the lesson finishes Ronnie and Rachel walk down the stairs behind Leanne and Jack who are holding hands.

"What's her game", Rachel said frustrated, "She knew you liked him and bounded on him and him being a typically bloke let her"

"I don't care", Ronnie said bitterly

"Try telling that to the pixies", Rachel said smiling

"You know I could kill you sometimes", Ronnie said linking Rachel as they headed outside to meet Ruby.

"Can you believe this...", Rachel started to explain to Ruby telling her every single little detail.

"Two can play at this game", Ruby said after finding out, "Look Ron. All you have to do is invite them all over to yours on Saturday and make a move on his best mate. Show him what he's missing. Make him jealous"

"But I don't do that", Ronnie said unsure to make of what she is hearing.

"We'll soon change your mind", Rachel said smiling widely at Ruby.


	5. While The Cats Away The Mice Will Play

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 5 – While The Cats Away The Mice Will Play**

"Right...girls I'm off", Archie said standing in front off the TV so Ronnie and Roxy's full attention was on him, "I be back Sunday afternoon. I give you a ring".

Roxy jumped up and gave him a hug, "Have fun dad. I'll miss you". Roxy turned round to look at Ronnie still sitting down, "You not gunna say bye Ron".

"Bye", Ronnie said giving a sarcastic smile looking up at Roxy and Archie.

"No wild parties', Archie said jokingly to Roxy, "Ronnie look after your sister. I hold you responsible for everything".

"Thought you would", Ronnie said quietly to her-self.

"Bye princess", Archie said to Roxy, kissing her on the cheek before picking up his suitcase and leaving the house.

"Why you got to be so mean", Roxy questioned sitting down next to Ronnie.

"Because I like it when he's gone", Ronnie said standing up.

"Where you going? You're supposed to be looking after me", Roxy said quickly.

"Calm down", Ronnie said reassuringly, "I'm making a few phone calls for my party tomorrow night".

"But dad said...", Roxy said nervously.

"No parties", Ronnie replied, "I know but what he don't know can't hurt him".

"I'll tell on you", Roxy said back, "Unless..."

"You can have a friend round", Ronnie said making Roxy smile, "But you have to stay out my way and no drinking".

"No deal", Roxy said knowing she had control over the conversation, "Let me and Stacey join in and we have a deal".

"Still no drink", Ronnie said trying to have power over one thing.

"Please just a little", Roxy said fluttering her eyelashes.

"In small moderation", Ronnie said smiling.

"Thank you", Roxy said excitedly springing out of the chair to give Ronnie a cuddle.

"I need a new outfit too", Ronnie said breaking from the hug, "How about me and you on a shopping trip tomorrow morning?".

"Can I get a new outfit", Roxy replied.

"With what money", Ronnie said suspiciously.

"Dad gave me 50", Roxy said smiling getting the money out of her pocket and flashing it in front of Ronnie.

"In that case you can pay for the chips tonight", Ronnie smiled grabbing hold of Roxy's hand and heading out.

**...**

The next day Ronnie and Roxy are in Ronnie's bedroom getting dressed. There are piles of clothes all over the bed and make-up scattered all over the table and floor. The strengtheners are burning away on the table and the music is blaring.

"What's the time", Ronnie asked Roxy while holding up the two tops she's just bought not sure which one to wear.

"It's half 6", Roxy replied taking the curlers through her long blonde hair, "What times everyone coming".

"Most people are coming at 8", Ronnie replied, "What time you told Stacey to come".

"I told her to come at half 7", Roxy said smiling, "That's fine isn't it".

"Of course it is", Ronnie said smiling and turning round to face Roxy holding up the two tops, "Which one?"

"The black one", Roxy suggested.

"There both black", Ronnie said sarcastically knowing Roxy was doing this on purpose, "Which one Rox?"

"The low cut on", Roxy said smiling, "So who's this guy you wanna impress".

"No-one", Ronnie said putting her top on while Roxy gave her a 'you don't fool me look. "Ok. He's called Jack. Lives over the road".

"I've seen him around", Roxy said happily, "He's hot".

"But he has a girlfriend", Ronnie said slightly depressed, "Rachel and Ruby said I should make him jealous. You know flirt with someone else".

"You should listen to them", Roxy smiled, "They give good advice".

"Who's that", Roxy said questionably as the door bell rang.

"Not sure", Ronnie said walking to the bedroom door, "I better answer it though".

A couple of minutes later Ronnie, Ruby and Rachel walked up the stairs into the bedroom.

"Little Roxy looks all grown up", Ruby said as Roxy stood up in her white rah-rah skirt and pink top.

"I'm not little no-more", Roxy replied angrily walking out the room allowing Ruby and Rachel to sit on the bed while Ronnie finishes getting ready.

"You look hot babe", Rachel said smiling at Ronnie.

"Not to slutty", Ronnie said with an unsure expression.

"No it's classy", Rachel said.

"But slutty at the same time", Ruby added, "So do you know who your gunna flirt with".

"That Steve's quite fit", Rachel said quickly.

"Him it is then", Ronnie smiled cheekily while putting her make-up on.

"So who's coming", Roxy asked as she walked back in the room with a vodka and coke.

"Roxy I said you could only have a little to drink", Ronnie shouted.

"You only live once", Ruby said sticking up for Roxy.

"Thanks a lot Ruby", Ronnie said furiously.

"At least someone trusts me", Roxy said smiling at Ruby, "Anyways you didn't answer my question...whose coming?"

"Well there's us 4", Ronnie started, "You're friend Stacey, Jack, Steve, Max Jack's brother and his girlfriend Tanya, and then that Leanne".

"You invited her", Rachel said surprised.

"Well I couldn't invite Jack and not Leanne", Ronnie answered back, "Anyway it'll be fun to see what she's like with Jack when I'm around"

**...**

Meanwhile over at Jack's, Jack, Steve, Max, Tanya and Leanne are having a drink before going round to the party.

"Poor Steve left out", Max teased cuddling Tanya.

"I'm gunna score tonight", Steve said firmly, "10 pounds says I'll bag Ronnie tonight"

"You're not her type mate", Jack said starting to get frustrated with the way Steve was talking about Ronnie.

"And how would you know her type Jack", Leanne said hotly making everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Well just that she's classy", Jack said trying to worm his way out, "And well Steve's Steve. No offence mate".

"None taken", Steve replied holding up his bottle of beer, "But you're still wrong. I'll bag her tonight"

"That's not a nice way to talk about a woman Steve", Tanya added, "Max wouldn't dream of talking about women like that. Would you?"

"No. Not all", Max said grinning at Jack and Steve making them chuckle.

"Right I think we should get going", Steve said eagerly looking at his watch.

"Let's go then", Jack said kissing Leanne on the cheek and leading the way.

**...**

Back over at 3 Albert Square the 4 girls are standing in the kitchen when the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it", Roxy said running to the door.

"Hi", Stacey greeted Roxy as Roxy opened the door. Roxy looked up to see a tall 18 year old boy standing beside Stacey. "It's my brother Sean. Said he could come, you don't mind".

"Not at all", Roxy said fluttering her eyelashes at Sean and letting them in.

"You must be Stacey", Ronnie said to Stacey as she walked in the kitchen, "And you are...?", Ronnie added looking up at Sean.

"I'm Sean", he replied smiling, "Stacey's brother. Don't mind me being here do you I mean I had nothing better to do and I brought a bottle of vodka".

"That's great", Rachel smiled taking the bottle off Sean and flirting with him leaving Roxy annoyed.

"Come on Stacey", Roxy said angrily grabbing hold of her and pulling her into the living room.

"What's she like?", Ronnie said to Ruby watching Rachel and Sean flirting.

"At least we won't have her moaning all night", Ruby said giggling.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied smiling, "I better get that", Ronnie said as the doorbell went again.

"I make you a drink for when you get back", Ruby shouted over to Ronnie as Ronnie opened the door.

"Hi Jack. Leanne. Everyone else", Ronnie said opening the door with a smile, "Come in". Ronnie led them all into the kitchen and showed them where to put there drinks and where the food and everything else is.

"You look nice", Steve complimented Ronnie.

"Thank you", Ronnie replied smiling, "You don't look to bad your-self".

"So what do ya want to drink sexy", Steve asked Ronnie smiling.

"You're so cheesy", Ronnie said giggling, "But I like it...I have a vodka and coke".

"Jack. Kiss me." Leanne said getting annoyed that Jack was paying more attention to Ronnie and Steve then her.

"What? Yeah! Ok!", Jack said kissing Leanne quickly before turning his attention back to Ronnie leaving Leanne standing there in a huff.

Ronnie kissed Steve on the cheek and started stroking his chest noticing that Jack was watching the both of them.

"She's doing a good job", Ruby said to Rachel watching Ronnie.

"What's she trying to do", Sean asked.

"Well you see", Rachel started, "Ronnie and Jack like each other. They kissed last week but Jack and that girl Leanne are now an item so Ronnie's trying to make him jealous".

"Just tell everyone why don't you", Ruby said annoyed.

"I won't tell anyone", Sean said with a cheeky smile, "If anything I'll help her out".

"And how you going to do that", Ruby asked intrigued.

Sean picked up an empty wine before shouting, "Who's up for a game of spin the bottle".

Ruby and Rachel looked at each with big smiles on their faces and walked over to Ronnie, "Can we have a word babe", Ruby asked Ronnie smiling.

"I join you soon", Ronnie said to Steve kissing him on the lips before he left to join everyone else gathering in the sitting room.

"Is it working", Ronnie asked anxiously.

"Is it working...its perfect", Rachel said excitedly.

"He can't keep his eyes off you", Ruby added, "He's so jealous".

"Good", Ronnie said smiling knocking back a shot of vodka, "Let the games begin".

Rachel and Ruby laughed and followed Ronnie into the living room.

"Told you I would bag her", Steve whispered to Jack, "You owe me a tenner".

"The nights not over yet mate", Jack said smiling before sitting down opposite Ronnie on the floor around the bottle. Ronnie smiled at Jack as Steve sat down beside her. Steve put his arm around Ronnie and kissed her neck as she giggled. Leanne tried to kiss Jack but he was sitting their fuming thinking 'what the hell is she playing at'.

"You're not playing", Ronnie said as she saw Roxy sit in the circle, "You can watch but not play".

"I'll tell dad", Roxy replied grinning.

"Tell him", Ronnie smiled back, "But you're still not playing".

"I hate you", Roxy said drunkenly and sat on the sofa with Stacey watching everyone else.

Half an hour into the game and everyone was pretty drunk or near enough. It was Rachel's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Ronnie. Every starred including Jack.

"Great", Ronnie said looking at Rachel, "Be nice".

"I dare you to snog Steve", Rachel said smiling looking from Ronnie to Jack to Steve.

Ronnie turned her head round to face Steve. Steve moved his head forward and went in for the kiss. After 40 seconds Ronnie pulled away with a big smile on her face looking at Jack who was staring back with steam coming out his ears.

"My turn to spin the bottle", Ronnie said smiling spinning the bottle as it landed on Sean, "I dare you to drink this". Ronnie handed Sean a disgusting looking drink which he downed in one pulling a funny face. "That's awful", he said after getting over it.

15 minutes later the bottle lands on Jack for the second time. The first it landed on him he ended up snogging Leanne thanks to Max. Now it was thanks to Sean.

"I dare you to get into Ronnie", Sean said grinning looking from one to another.

"That's the worst dare I've heard all night", Leanne said jealous, "I think it's time to stop this game its boring now".

"I agree with Leanne", Steve said getting jealous as well looking at Ronnie and Jack staring at each other.

"Shut up!", Rachel and Ruby said together smiling widely.

"Yeah. It's just getting interesting", Max said smiling and then looking at Tanya.

"I'm ready when you are", Ronnie said smiling.

Jack crawled over to Ronnie still not taking his eyes off her. Ronnie crawled a little bit forward as well and met Jack half way as their lips locked. The kiss started tender like the other week but this time Ronnie and Jack knew it would last longer. The kiss deepened as they knelt up, everyone was transfixed, all of them smiling apart from two who looked on angrily. Further into the kiss Jack put his hand on the back of Ronnie's head slipping his tongue into her mouth as she replied doing the same. 2 minutes later they parted still starring at each other and smiling as they sat back down.

"Now that's what I call a kiss", Sean shouted.

"Jack I think we should go", Leanne demanded digging her nails into his thighs as he didn't respond.

"Why don't we take a break", Ruby suggested pulling Ronnie up and heading into the kitchen closely followed by Rachel and Roxy and Stacey.

"Oh My God!", Ruby said to Ronnie who still seemed to be in a daydream.

"Ron!", Roxy shouted slapping her across making her come back into the real world.

"Sorry", Ronnie said quietly.

"That was one 'ell of a kiss", Stacey said staring at everyone around her.

"You are like so in love with him", Rachel added.

"It's not love, its just lust", Ronnie replied picking up a bottle of beer.

"I won't call that just lust", Ruby added, "There is definitely something between you two".

Ronnie just smiled at this comment as Leanne approached.

"Well me and Jack are off now", Leanne said angrily heading towards the front door, closely followed by Jack who was smiling away at Ronnie.

One by one every left leaving Ronnie, Roxy, Rachel, Ruby and Stacey to tidy up and have a good gossip about the nights events.


	6. Dilemma

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 6 – Dilemma**

"My heads killing", Jack said staggering down the stairs the next morning, joining Max and Carol at the kitchen table.

"Rough night", Carol said slightly laughing at the state of her brother.

"I thought Max would have filled you in by now", Jack replied boring the milk into his cereal.

"I thought I let you tell her", Max said smirking, "Well that's if you can remember. Never known you be so out of it".

"You're exaggerating", Jack replied, "I wasn't even drunk".

"Next you be telling me you got straight A's at college", Max said jokingly.

"Leave your little brother alone", Reenie told Max as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where you off mum", Carol asked as Reenie put her coat on.

"Been called into work today", Reenie replied.

"But it's a Sunday", Jack added with his mouth full.

"Then I get paid double time", Reenie said smiling, "Your dads probably gunna be at the pub all day so you just have to fend for your-self's".

"Like that's any different", Jack said quietly.

"What was that?", Reenie asked Jack making Jack look down quite guilty, "Right I'm off. Have a fun day together". Reenie kissed each of them on the cheek before leaving for work.

"So what happened last night", Carol asked Jack once the door had slammed shut.

"Well we we're playing spin the bottle", Jack started, "And I got dared to kiss this girl".

"What girl?", Carol interrupted, "What she look like? Good kisser?"

"The length it went on she must be", Max said clearly annoying Jack.

"Shut up Max", Jack shouted hitting Max across the head playfully.

"Go on", Carol said staring at Jack.

"She's called Ronnie. She's stunning. Got the most beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, gorgeous smile", Jack replied in a lovingly manor.

"Jacky boys in love", Max said continuing to wind Jack up, "Leanne won't be too happy".

"Well I finished it last night", Jack snapped back.

"You finished it the over 7 times but she always crawls back", Carol said seriously.

"Not by choice", Jack replied, "She just clings to me and I'm a guy what more do you expect".

"Typical", Carol said shaking her head.

"So you gunna make another move on this Ronnie", Carol asked.

"I would be she's not like that", Jack added, "She's classy".

"So when you next gunna see her", Max chipped in.

"Tomorrow", Jack replied, "In college".

**...**

"Who was that", Ronnie asked Roxy as she sat on the settee next to her sister.

"Dad", Roxy replied, "He be home in 2 hours".

"Great", Ronnie said sarcastically.

"See you finished tiding up", Roxy said nudging Ronnie.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied, "No thanks to you".

"Do you want me to tell dad or not", Roxy said smirking.

"Alright", Ronnie said frustrated.

"Soooooooo", Roxy started, "That kiss last night".

"Shut up", Ronnie said getting embarrassed.

"Do you like him or what", Roxy asked.

"Yeah...I think...sort of", Ronnie said softly hugging a cushion.

"Thought you said you were never gunna have another boyfriend after...", Roxy said but quickly shut up after seeing the anger in Ronnie's face.

"That is a no go area and you know it", Ronnie shouted as she stood up and headed upstairs to her bedroom leaving Roxy sitting on the settee feeling guilty.

Ronnie lay down on her bed cuddling her teddy pulling a picture out from under her pillow. As she held it up a tear tripped down her cheek.

"Ron", Roxy shouted coming up the stairs prompting Ronnie to hid the photo.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied wiping her face and sitting up as Roxy approached the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry", Roxy said quietly looking down, "I should never of mentioned it. What with mum just dying and stuff".

"Come here", Ronnie said holding out her arms making Roxy go over and give her a cuddle, "Just forget about it yeah".

"Don't know what you're talking about", Roxy said making Ronnie laugh.

"Right", Ronnie said sternly pulling back from the hug, "Get your-self ready, I fancy a drink in the Vic".

"But we're under age", Roxy replied looking at Ronnie confused.

"It's our Aunty Peggy's pub", Ronnie said happily, "She'll let family in...just stick to the orange juice or coke. That's all".

"Better get ready then", Roxy said smiling before skipping into the bedroom.

"Better not use all my make-up", Ronnie shouted while getting up and getting ready.

**...**

"So it's Ronnie you want", Max concluded as he, Jack and Carol made their way into the Vic.

"I'm sorry Jack but you're under age", Peggy said as Jack walked into the Vic.

"I'm 18 next week", Jack said trying to persuade Peggy to let him stay, "I'll only have a glass of coke".

"Fine", Peggy said after looking over at Jim, "But stay out of trouble".

"Promise", Jack smiled as he took the drinks over to the table where Jim, Max and Carol we're sat.

Half an hour later Ronnie and Roxy walked into the Vic.

"Why I never", Peggy said surprised, "Ronnie and Roxy".

"That's us", Ronnie said smiling as Peggy give them both a hug.

"What you doing here?", Peggy asked, "I thought you lived in Chelsea".

"We moved here a few weeks ago", Ronnie replied sitting down by the bar, "Would of come and seen you sooner but you know how dad is".

"Yeah I do", Peggy sighed, "So where is he now?"

"Away on business", Roxy added after having a drink, "Be back soon though".

"Where's your mother", Peggy asked making Ronnie and Roxy look at each other.

"She dies Aunty Peg", Ronnie said tearfully, "About 2 month ago".

"That's why we moved here", Roxy added, "To many memories in the old house".

"I had no idea", Peggy said grimly.

"Don't worry about it Aunty Peg", Ronnie said trying to smile.

"So how old are you girls now", Peggy said changing the subject.

"I'm 14 but I'll be 15 in March", Roxy smiled.

"That's age's away sis", Ronnie replied.

"It's only 6 month away", Roxy said back irritably.

"What about you love", Peggy asked Ronnie stopping her-self from laughing at the girls bickering.

"I'm 16", Ronnie replied smiling, "17 in November...Only 2 months away".

"So you be finished school", Peggy asked.

"Yeah I'm at college but Rox is still at school obviously", Ronnie replied taking a drink.

"When you're ready Peggy", Charlie shouted over at Peggy.

"I won't be long", Peggy smiled walking away to serve the punters.

"Jack's over there", Roxy said nudging her sister and pointing to Jack.

"Big deal", Ronnie said pretending not to care.

"I need the loo", Roxy said knowing that they would have to walk past him.

"Go your-self", Ronnie said sharply.

"Please Ron", Roxy added, "I'm bursting".

"Fine", Ronnie said stomping her feet as she got off her chair.

"Ronnie's just walked past", Max said making Jack turn round and smile, "Go talk to her".

"It'll be too awkward", Jack said turning back round.

"What you got to lose Jack", Carol said prompting Jack to stand up, just as he did Archie came bursting through the door and stormed up to the bar where Peggy was standing.

"Where are they?", Archie demanded, "I said where are they?"

"Dad!", Roxy shouted running over to her dad and giving him a hug.

"Where's your sister", Archie asked angrily.

"Here", Ronnie said walking over.

"Home now", Archie shouted at Ronnie, "You should know better than bring your little sister into a pub. You're both under age".

"How'd you know we were here", Ronnie asked.

"Roxy must have left me a note", Archie said bitterly, "At least one of my girls can behave them-selves".

"How dare you storm into my pub", Peggy shouted joining in, "And how dare you talk to them girls like that. They've done nothing wrong".

"Keep your nose out of this you cow", Archie bellowed.

"Get outta my pub", Peggy screamed.

"With pleasure", Archie concluded dragging Ronnie out by the arm.

"Some people never change", Peggy said to her-self as the whole pub just stared at her shocked by what they had just saw, "Enjoy that did ya?", Peggy added making everyone turn back round.

"And you want to get involved with her", Jim said to Jack shaking his head as Jack sat there in silence.


	7. One Step At A Time

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 7 – One Step At A Time**

"Over here", Jack shouted to his team mates as they played football during PE, "I'm free".

"I wish he would shut up", Leanne said watching Jack in the distance while perfecting her dance routine. "What she doing here", Leanne added angrily as she saw Ronnie walk into the gym and headed over to the football court.

"Ronnie", Rachel shouted over as she heard Leanne talking. Ronnie turned round and waved at her before sitting watching the boys play football.

"Half time", the coach shouted after blowing his whistle.

"She loves rubbing it in", Steve said annoyed to Jack as they had a drink.

"Who?", Jack asked prompting Steve to point over to Ronnie. Jack turned round to see her sitting there as she waved to him. "I be 2 minutes", Jack added as he ran over and sat beside Ronnie.

"Hi", Ronnie said nervously smiling at him.

"Hi yourself", Jack replied smiling back.

"I just", they said at the same time laughing, "No you first...No you".

"Ladies first", Jack smiled.

"I don't know how to put this", Ronnie said quietly making Jack laugh, "What?"

"I just know what you're gunna say", Jack said happily.

"And what's that", Ronnie asked.

"You were gunna ask me out on a date", Jack said grinning.

"Was not", Ronnie said laughing.

"You so were", Jack teased.

"Of course I was", Ronnie said sarcastically before turning serious, "Anyways you and Leanne are together".

"That was nothing", Jack said looking Ronnie in the eye.

"It's over", Jack added making Ronnie smile.

"In that case", Ronnie said excitedly, "What you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy...sorry", Jack said seriously looking down.

"Oh!", Ronnie replied disappointed.

"I was only joking", Jack said jokingly prompting Ronnie to hit him playfully on the arm.

"Right boys", the coach shouted, "Break over".

"You better get going", Ronnie said smiling.

"I'll come to yours about 7", Jack replied standing up.

"No", Ronnie shouted quickly, "I meet you on that bench...you know where we...".

"See ya there", Jack said happily running off to play football.

**...**

It had just turned 7 o'clock and Jack was sitting on Arthur's bench looking at his watch nervously, hoping that he hadn't been stood up.

"You look nice", Ronnie said smiling as she approached Jack as he lifted his head up smiling at her.

"You don't look to bad your-self", Jack grinned standing up, "So where we off?".

"I was thinking", Ronnie started, "We could just go to the park and talk".

"Great idea", Jack said grinning kissing Ronnie on the cheek making her blush.

"Come on", Ronnie said smiling grabbing hold of Jack's hand and leading the way.

When they arrived at the park Jack insisted for Ronnie to sit on the swing while he pushed her.

"So what was yesterday about", Jack asked, "With your dad".

"We don't see eye to eye", Ronnie replied softly, "We never have, and then when mum died it got worse".

"I'm sorry", Jack said faintly.

"We all are", Ronnie said miserably stopping the swing and standing up to face Jack.

"I've never met anyone like you", Jack said lovingly staring into Ronnie's eyes.

"Ditto", Ronnie replied, "Why don't we get some chips? I'm starving".

"I can't", Jack said laughing slightly, "I'm barred".

"You're kidding right", Ronnie said giggling, "How?"

"When I was 14, me and Max played a prank on Ian Beale", Jack said sitting down on the swing.

"What did you do?", Ronnie asked as she sat on Jack's knee.

"One night, we broke into the chippy", Jack said laughing remembering it as if it were yesterday, "We swapped all the boxes of fresh fish for these rotten pieces of cod, so the next day when he was 

serving we went on laughing. He made everyone have food poisoning and got shut down for 2 weeks".

"How did he find out it was you?", Ronnie asked enjoying this moment.

"Max the idiot felt guilty and told Carol. So Carol told dad and dad told Ian", Jack replied, "Then when Ian was allowed to open up I got barred".

"You're full of surprises", Ronnie said standing up and pulling Jack up with her.

"Well", Jack replied modestly.

"Shut up", Ronnie sighed kissing Jack tenderly. Jack returned the kiss making it more passionate; Ronnie put her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Ouch", Ronnie said painfully breaking from the kiss and removing Jack's hands from around her waist.

"What's wrong?", Jack asked worried.

"Nothing", Ronnie replied still in pain.

"It's not, nothing Ron", Jack said softly lifting her top up which reviled several black and blue marks.

"Who did this?", Jack added angrily as tears rolled down Ronnie's face, "You're dad...he did this to you".

"I said leave it Jack", Ronnie said tearfully running away leaving Jack standing there speechless.


	8. Afraid

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 8 - Afraid**

"Dads gunna kill you", Roxy said standing at the bedroom door watching Ronnie get her bag sorted for college.

"And why's that?", Ronnie replied stubbornly.

"Because you rushed in last night at 10 o'clock, didn't say a word and went straight to bed", Roxy said stating the obvious, "I mean where were you last night".

"Out", Ronnie said pushing past Roxy and going into the bathroom, leaving Roxy standing there in a huff.

10 minutes later Roxy leaves for school leaving Ronnie and Archie in the house alone.

"You going to tell me where you went last night?", Archie said sternly.

"Only if you tell me why you embarrassed me in front of the whole square and barred me from seeing my own Aunty", Ronnie bite back not realising what she said.

"What did you just say?", Archie said raising his voice approaching Ronnie until their faces were just inches away.

"What you gunna do", Ronnie said trying not to let her fear show, "Hit me again...go on...I dare you".

"I'll hit you when I want not when you want", Archie said angrily backing down.

Ronnie picked up her bag and stormed out the house leaving Archie reeling with anger. In all his frustration he hits the wall, storms upstairs and starts to trash Ronnie's room, but comes to a standstill when he notices a photo falling to the fall. He stars at the picture and rips it in half before storming out the house and driving away in his car.

**...**

"Sorry about last night", Jack said to Ronnie making her jump as he arrived at the bus stop.

"You didn't do anything Jack", Ronnie said smiling at him.

"I did and I'm sorry", Jack replied, "I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion. I mean like your dad would hit you". Ronnie didn't say anything. She just looked down. "It was him", Jack added angrily.

"It was just a one off", Ronnie said grabbing hold of Jack's hand and pulling him back.

"It didn't look like a one off", Jack said quietly.

"I knew this was a bad idea", Ronnie said quietly but loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack just looked at her puzzled, "Getting involved with some lad that I hardly know. I should have learnt by now".

"That's the whole point in dating", Jack replied hurt by Ronnie's remark, "Get to know one another. I mean you did say you've never met anyone like me before".

"Who said that was a good thing", Ronnie said jokingly prompting Jack to laugh with her and wrap his arms around her.

"Why don't we give college a miss", Jack asked.

"And go where?", Ronnie questioned.

"Well my house is empty until dinner", Jack said smiling, but his smile soon faded when Ronnie didn't look impressed, "Nothing has to happen...like you said we hardly know each other".

"I'd like that", Ronnie said softly kissing Jack on the cheek and tugging his hand in the direction of the square.

**...**

"Welcome to the Branning house", Jack said smiling as he walked into the sitting room. Ronnie followed him laughing to her-self, "I know it's not perfect but hey we're in Walford".

"It's just the same as my house", Ronnie said laughing as she sat on the settee looking up at Jack.

"What would you like to drink?", Jack asked, "We have lemonade, orange juice, coke & this nasty purple stuff my mum drinks...I would offer you some vodka but it's a bit early and you're under age".

"A glass of lemonade will be fine", Ronnie said smiling prompting Jack to smile back. As Jack left the room to get the drinks Ronnie turned her head away from the door and smiled to herself. 'No-one has ever made me feel this way before', she thought to herself.

A couple of minutes later Jack came through with the 2 drinks and sat down beside Ronnie. As he did so Ronnie put her legs over him.

"Make your-self comfortable", Jack said looking at Ronnie's legs.

"What do you expect me to do", Ronnie replied, "Sit up straight"

"Very funny", Jack said before taking a drink and turning his attention back to Ronnie, "You never told me something about you last night".

"That's cos' I have nothing to tell", Ronnie smiled, "I'm good unlike you and Max".

"That won't last long", Jack said jokingly making Ronnie giggle. They came to a sudden stop as they starred deep into each other's eyes. Jack lent over just their lips just inches away. Ronnie closed her eyes letting Jack know that she trusted him. As soon as their lips locked the front door opened. As the voices of Reenie and Jim got closer they parted. Ronnie looked flustered as Jack smiled up to his mum and dad.

"I thought you were at college today", Jim said clearly unimpressed.

"Day off", Jack smiled cheekily before looking at Ronnie and laughing at her.

"And who is this young lady", Reenie asked.

"I'm Ronnie", she said turning round to face Jack's parents.

"Nice to meet you love", Reenie said smiling away.

"I thought you were out all morning", Jack asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wanting to get lucky", Jim said but stopped when Reenie nudged him.

"Why don't you two go to the pictures", Reenie said smiling going into her purse, "My treat".

"Thanks mum", Jack said excitedly as he stood up, took the money and gave his mum a hug, "Come on Ronnie".

"Nice to meet you", Ronnie said nervously as she followed Jack out the door.

"Young love", Reenie said as the door slammed, "Remember when we were like that Jim".

"Yeah", Jim said nodding his head clearing paying more attention to turning the television on than his wife.

**...**

4 hours had passed and Jack had walked Ronnie home.

"Thanks for a lovely day Mr Branning", Ronnie said grinning.

"My pleasure Miss Mitchell", Jack replied kissing Ronnie on the cheek.

"Here", Ronnie said giving Jack her phone, "Put your number in".

"Will do", Jack replied smiling taking the phone and putting his number in.

"Do I not get yours", Ronnie asked when Jack handed her phone back.

"Of course", Jack said handing his phone over watching her as she put her number in.

"There you go", Ronnie said handing the phone back over.

Ronnie watched Jack put his phone in his pocket as soon as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss passionately putting his hands around her waist carefully knowing that the bruises would still be there. After a couple of minutes they parted both looking flustered.

"See you tomorrow", Ronnie said softly before walking up her path and putting the key in the door. Jack watched her until she got in the house and smiled widely as he returned home.

As Ronnie walked upstairs she sensed something wasn't right. Her heart sank when she opened her bedroom door and saw the state of her room. As she walked over to her bed tears began to fall from her eyes. As a tear dropped on the fall she looked down to see something torn in half, she bent down and picked it up. She took a deep breath as she sat on her bed and turned the photo over; the picture had been torn right down the middle, splitting a baby's face. Ronnie was sitting on one side and on the other her mother. She broke down in tears. Unknown to Ronnie, Archie has been standing at the door watching her the whole time with a smug smile on his face.


	9. Better In Time

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 9 – Better In Time**

Early morning and Roxy is helping Ronnie tidy up her room, meanwhile Archie is still in bed after having a heavy drinking session.

"Can't believe dad done this. You must have really upset him", Roxy said.

"If you're not going to shut up...get out", Ronnie shouted.

"Maybe I will", Roxy screamed throwing a black bag on the floor and storming down the stairs.

A few minutes later she stood up and starting getting changed. As she pulls her tights up she squealed in pain as her hands grazed across several new bruises. As Ronnie puts her top on her phone starts vibrating, she looks across to see Jack's name flashing up on the screen. She just stared at the phone and sat down on her bed, pulling a torn picture from under her pillow. She takes a deep breath before putting the picture in her jacket pocket.

**...**

Meanwhile, over at the Branning's Jack is standing at the window staring over to Ronnie's house.

"What you looking at?", Carol asked Jack joining him looking out the window.

"Nothing", Jack said angrily turning away from the window.

"Heard about your new girlfriend", Carol said teasing Jack, "Some people call it stalking".

"Very funny", Jack replied sarcastically.

"Is that her?", Carol ask prompting Jack to look out the window. Jack kissed Carol on the head and ran out the house.

"Hey! Hey!", Jack shouted after Ronnie, "Wait up!".

Ronnie took a deep breath and turned round to face Jack as he approached her.

"I been trying to ring you all morning", Jack said concerned.

"I just been a bit busy that's all", Ronnie replied turning round and walking away but Jack grabbed her arm to stop her making her crunch her face up in pain.

"Sorry", Jack said softly removing his hand, "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs last night", Ronnie blurted out. She had said it that many times that Jack believed her without questions.

"So you off to college", Jack said accompanying her to the bus stop.

"No", Ronnie replied, "I got something to do".

"Maybe I'll come with you", Jack said happily, "I've always hated college".

"You can't", Ronnie said quickly.

"Come on", Jack replied, "Everyone likes a bit of company".

"Yeah well not me", Ronnie snapped back.

"Why you being like this?", Jack asked.

"Because this is who I am Jack", Ronnie said angrily, "And if you can't handle it I suggest you move on".

"Is it the time of the month or something", Jack asked trying to make excuses up for why she was acting like this.

"No its not", Ronnie shouted before walking off leaving Jack stood there gobsmacked.

"Little Jack Branning having trouble with the women", Ian Beale said as he walked past leaving Jack reeling.

**...**

The sun was in mid air shining down on Ronnie as she walked along a grassy path with a beautiful bunch of white lilies. She stopped still as she looked down at two graves, her tears dripping onto the grass.

"Hi mum", Ronnie said softly as she knelt down.

"I got you these", Ronnie added as she placed the gently placed the flowers against the grave stone, "I've missed you so much...I would of visited sooner but you know how dad is...we had to move...to many memories back in Chelsea...".

"He still hits me", Ronnie added gently moving her top up showing the bruises, "There's more on my legs...Roxy's still his little princess...always getting want she wants...I told you that you spoiled her to much...I hope your looking after my little baby".

Ronnie's red eyes moved to the grave beside her mother. She stretched out her hand and stroked the grave stone.

"I love you", Ronnie said tearfully, "I miss you so much".

Ronnie jumped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder; she stood up anxiously, closed her eyes and turned round hoping that it wasn't Archie.

"You can open your eyes", Jack said soothingly prompting Ronnie to open her eyes.

"What you doing here?", Ronnie said surprised, "You shouldn't be here".

"It's only me Ronnie", Jack said softly pushing Ronnie's hair out of her face, "You said if I couldn't handle you're tempers I should run away...but I don't want to run away...I'll get used to it".

"Thanks", Ronnie said half smiling, "How much did you hear?".

"Enough", Jack said softly smiling back at her, "The flowers are lovely".

"There her favourites", Ronnie said turning round looking down at the grave.

"I'm sorry", Jack said softly as he wrapped his hands round Ronnie's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Me too", Ronnie said putting her hands on top of Jacks and snuggling her head up against his.

There were a million questions Jack wanted to ask but he knew now wasn't the time.


	10. I've Got You

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 10 – I've Got You**

It was the first day of October and the fog was lingering over the square. Everyone was on their way from college, school, work or whatever they do through the day. Ronnie and Jack were walking hand in hand across the square while Roxy was lingering behind after being picked up from school by her big sister which Roxy thought was totally un-cool.

"I'm nervous Jack", Ronnie said looking up at him, "After the other day they're going to think I'm a right slut".

"They don't", Jack said reassuring her, "No-one can get any worse than Leanne in that department".

"If that was supposed to make me feel better it hasn't", Ronnie said letting go off Jack's hand.

"Oh! The lover birds have had their first argument", Roxy said knowing it would wind her sister up.

Ronnie stopped and turned round facing Roxy, "It was not an argument, just a disagreement".

"Same thing", Roxy replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't do that thing with your eyes", Ronnie said annoyed.

"What? This", Roxy said rolling her eyes over and over again.

"Let's go Jack", Ronnie said annoyed grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him along as she stormed off.

"How am I going to get in", Roxy shouted after Ronnie.

Ronnie didn't answer and kept on walking leaving Roxy standing there in the middle of the square. Jack came to halt prompting Ronnie to stop and look at him green with envy.

"What you stopping for?", Ronnie said angrily.

"You're sister...", Jack replied making Ronnie look over at Roxy, "...needs the house keys".

"She would of got them if she was nicer to me", Ronnie said raising her voice so Roxy could just about hear making Jack look at her disapprovingly, "Don't look at me like that".

"I'll stop if you give her the keys", Jack said sternly.

"Okay! Okay! You win", Ronnie said irritably before walking over to Roxy and shoving the house keys in her hand. Roxy smugly smiled at Ronnie before strutting off home.

"I could kill her sometimes", Ronnie said frustrated as she reached Jack.

"Wouldn't be normal if you didn't", Jack said smiling at Ronnie prompting Ronnie to let out a small smile, "That's better".

Ronnie kissed Jack tenderly on the lips, "We got a dinner party to go to now".

**...**

Jack and Ronnie walked into the house hand in hand and sat at the dinner table next to each other.

"Hello love", Reenie said as she starting setting the table.

"Hi", Ronnie replied shyly.

"Where is everyone", Jack asked noticing the house was in complete silence.

"They've gone for a drink down the Vic", Reenie replied, "And left me here to cook".

"Carol left you as well", Jack added.

"Yeah", Reenie said smiling at Ronnie and Jack, "So how was your day".

"Okay I suppose", Jack replied, "It's just college".

"Ronnie there's no need to be nervous", Reenie said as she could feel the awkwardness.

"Sorry", Ronnie replied, "Meeting the parents first time round always gets me like this".

"Technically it's not our first meeting", Reenie replied remembering when she walked in on them the other day. Ronnie looked at Jack embarrassed.

"Mum", Jack said grimly, "You said you won't mention it again".

"Apologies", Reenie replied before disappearing back in the kitchen.

"Relax", Jack said to Ronnie kissing her softly. Ronnie went to return the kiss but suddenly sat back when Max, Carol and Jim walked in.

"I can't believe that Ian Beale", Max said but suddenly stopped when he saw Jack and Ronnie, "Look what we have here".

"Leave them alone Max", Carol said pushing past him and sitting next to Ronnie, "Just ignore him...he's just in a mood cos' him and Tanya are on a break".

Ronnie smiled at Carol feeling a little relieved prompting Carol to smile back.

"Dinners ready", Reenie shouted from the kitchen, "Jim come and help me".

"Why's it always me", Jim said getting up from the around the table and helping Reenie bring in the dinner.

"Thank you", Ronnie said as Reenie handed her, her plate.

"Thanks mum", Jack added, "Lasagne my favourite".

Once Reenie and Jim sat down with their tea everyone tucked in.

"So how long you been dating", Jim asked with his mouth full.

Jack sat there counting on his fingers making Ronnie sigh and speak up, "2 weeks since we got together properly".

"But you've known each other longer", Max said eagerly.

"Since the first day at college", Jack said smiling at Ronnie.

"You make me sick", Max said as Jack kissed Ronnie.

"Just cos' Tanya doesn't want you anymore", Jack snapped back.

"We're just on a break", Max snarled.

"Boys", Reenie shouted sternly making them both shut up, "So Ronnie you just live with your dad".

"And my sister Roxy", Ronnie replied.

"So where's your mum", Jim asked.

Jack looked at Ronnie and spoke for her, "She's dead".

"I had no idea", Reenie replied softly as the whole room went silent. The room stayed silent until dinner was over.

"So Ronnie has Jack invited you to his party", Max asked as they headed into the sitting room.

"What party?", Ronnie asked.

"My 18th", Jack replied as he sat down next to Ronnie, "it's at that club down the road...E20 I think it's called".

"I'm only 16 Jack", Ronnie replied.

"You'll get in with a nice outfit and bit of make-up", Carol told her, "And just wear a low cut top".

Ronnie laughed and looked at Jack, "I suppose I can at least try".

A huge smile emerged on Jack's on face. "Great", he said before kissing Ronnie tenderly.

Ronnie pulled away as her phone went off and said, "It's off Roxy I better be going".

"I walk you home", Jack said standing up.

"No", Ronnie said quickly making everyone look at her, "I mean I would love you too but my dad doesn't know about you yet".

"In that case I take you to the door", Jack said smiling before taking Ronnie to the door and kissing her goodbye.

"She's alright", Carol said as Jack came back in and slouched down on the settee, "One of your better girlfriends".

"Thanks Carol", Jack replied, "Mean a lot".

"Just don't screw it up this time", Carol said hotly.

"I won't", Jack said to him-self smiling away.

**...**

As Ronnie arrived home the house was in complete silence. She slowly turned the lights on and walked into the sitting room to find Roxy crying on the settee. Ronnie quickly sat beside Roxy and wrapped her arms around her holding her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair and rocking backwards and forwards.

"shhhhhh", Ronnie said quietly.

"It's not fair Ron", Roxy said tearfully, "First mum than dad".

"What's happened Rox", Ronnie said starting to get worried.

"Dad...he's in intensive care...had a car crash...what happens if he dies...what happens if he leaves us", Roxy stuttered crying her eyes out.

"It's okay babe", Ronnie said as one tear streamed down her face. That's all she could let out, she felt nothing for him, the one tear was for her sister.

"Can we go and see him...please Ron", Roxy pleaded leaving the hug and looking at Ronnie.

"In the morning yeah", Ronnie replied.

"Promise", Roxy said quietly.

Ronnie wiped the tears away from Roxy's face, "Promise".


	11. Stop & Stare

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 11 – Stop & Stare**

Ronnie and Roxy arrived at the hospital early on Friday morning. They weren't allowed to go in and see Archie until the doctor had went over a few things with them. As they were waiting in the waiting room Ronnie's phone went off. She took it out her bag to see Jack's name flashing on the screen, she rejected the call and turned her phone off as the nurses give her funny looks.

"Why aren't they letting us in", Roxy said starting to get annoyed.

"The nurse said we have to see the doctor first", Ronnie said soothingly.

"You don't care do you", Roxy said angrily, "You want dad dead".

"You know Rox yeah I do", Ronnie said frustrated, "Part of me wants him dead but the other part of me wants him alive".

"You're sick", Roxy said tearfully, "You're not my sister". Roxy stormed off down the corridor.

"Roxy!", Ronnie shouted chasing after her, "I'm sorry".

"No you're not", Roxy shouted, "All you care about is yourself".

"That's not true and you know it", Ronnie shouted back, "All the stuff I've done for you over the past couple of months".

"Everything okay here girls", a doctor said as he walked down the corridor.

"It will be", Ronnie said as Roxy stayed silent and sat on the floor.

"Can I help you two with anything", the doctor added.

"Yeah...it's our dad he was bought in last night after a car accident", Ronnie explained.

"Archie Mitchell", the doctor asked prompting Roxy to look up.

"Yeah that's him", Roxy said standing up, "Can we see him".

"This way", the doctor said leading the girls back through to the waiting room, "Wait here a minute and I see if he's okay for visitors".

"Thank you", Roxy said smiling at doctor prompting the doctor to smile back. Roxy gripped Ronnie's hand as a way of apologising.

A couple of minutes later the doctor came back and let Ronnie and Roxy go through. As they entered the room Roxy let go off Ronnie's hand and ran over to the side of her dad's bed tears rolling down her face, Ronnie just stood back looking at Archie...she felt nothing.

"Daddy...daddy...it's me", Roxy said holding Archie's hand, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me".

Ronnie's eyes were drawn to Roxy and Archie's hands entwined. After a couple of minutes Archie squeezed Roxy's hand and mumbled.

"You hear that Ron", Roxy said happily.

"Yeah I heard it", Ronnie said still keeping her distance.

"Roxy is that you", Archie said weakly slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah it's me", Roxy said happily, "Ronnie's here too".

"Hi dad", Ronnie said quietly.

"Why am I here...what happened", Archie said struggling to sit up.

"I get the doctor", Roxy said kissing her dad on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Bet your loving this", Archie said nastily.

"Yeah cos' I want two parents dead", Ronnie snapped back, "As much as I hate you I don't want Roxy growing up without you...she thinks the world of you".

"You don't really hate me", Archie said hotly.

"Then you don't know me at all", Ronnie said raising her voice.

"I know you better than you think Veronica", Archie said making Ronnie laugh sarcastically.

"I know what you done", Ronnie said angrily glaring at her dad, "I know you drove mum to her grave. I know you killed my son and I know you hit me cos' it gives you power...you're a coward".

"Well aren't we going to have fun when we get home", Archie said smugly.

"Then I'll just make sure I'm not in alone with you", Ronnie said angrily.

"Right", the doctor said walking in with Roxy, "Let's check you over Mr Mitchell".

"I'm going to get some coffee", Ronnie said fighting back tears and leaving the room.

"What's up with her?", Roxy asked.

"I don't know what goes on inside your sisters screwed up head", Archie replied.

**...**

It had just turned 6 o'clock and Ronnie and Roxy had been home for half an hour after being at the hospital all day. Roxy was over-the-moon knowing that her dad would be coming home in next the couple of days, whereas Ronnie wanted him to stay in hospital as long as possible even if it did mean looking after her little sister for longer. Ronnie sat down on the settee next to Roxy who was watching The Simpson's.

"You can go and see your boyfriend if you want", Roxy said noticing Ronnie flicking through her phone.

"Nah!", Ronnie said closing the phone, "You're more important".

"Well if you're sure", Roxy replied before turning her attention back to the television.

**...**

Meanwhile, Jack, Max, Steve, Carol & Tanya were heading over to the club.

"I'm sure she'll be there bruv", Max said patting Jack on the back.

"Maybe I should knock on her", Jack said looking over at her house.

"Just leave it", Steve said, "It's your big day...even if she doesn't come you'll enjoy it".

"Just cos' your jealous Ronnie picked Jack over you", Tanya said making everyone laugh.

"Am not", Steve said quietly, "Anyways your under age Tan, you shouldn't be coming".

"Shut up will ya", Max said pushing pass Steve and putting his arm around Tanya who shoved it off.

"I'm still not talking to you", Tanya said leaving Max standing there gobsmacked.

"You're face has fallen Max", Steve said pushing Max, making him move.

**...**

Ronnie looked up at the clock...9 o'clock. She really wanted to go to the party but she didn't want to leave her sister. As she sat there miserable Roxy was laughing at the TV and was surprised at Ronnie sitting there as though someone had smacked her in the face.

"Go out will ya", Roxy said annoyed, "At least it would put a smile on your face".

"I can't leave you Rox", Ronnie replied.

"What you missing out on?", Roxy said muting the TV.

"Nothing", Ronnie said looking at Roxy who was giving her a 'yeah right' look, "Okay...It's Jacks 18th birthday party thing down at the club".

"And you're stuck in here", Roxy said, "I would be straight there if it was me".

"Good job I'm not you", Ronnie replied.

"He won't be your boyfriend for long then", Roxy said trying to wind up Ronnie, "That Leanne will have her hands all over him".

"How do you know about that", Ronnie asked alarmed.

"I heard you on the phone to Rachel and Ruby about her and not the mention yesterday when you were with Jack", Roxy replied.

"Ease dropper", Ronnie said angrily".

"I won't tell dad if that's what you're worried about", Roxy said staring at Ronnie.

"I don't know", Ronnie replied, "What would I wear".

Roxy sat and thought for a while before running upstairs. "You coming to get dressed or not", Roxy shouted making Ronnie go upstairs with an enormous smile on her face.

**...**

Over at the club Jack and Steve were at the bar getting the next round of drinks in when a tall blonde girl in a short red dress walked over and tapped Jack on the back.

Jack turned round, "Hi Leanne...you look nice".

"You don't look to bad your-self", Leanne said smiling back.

"Thanks", Jack replied smiling.

"Happy birthday", Leanne added kissing Jack on the cheek, "No Ronnie".

"No", Jack replied, "Fancy a drink".

"Vodka and coke", Leanne said to the barman.

"See you later mate", Steve said winking at Jack prompting Jack to shack his head.

**...**

"You look stunning sis", Roxy said as Ronnie walked into the room with her favourite little black dress, "He won't know what's hit him".

"Thanks sis", Ronnie replied picking her bag up off the bed, "You sure I look okay".

"Just go will ya", Roxy said dragging Ronnie down stairs, "Don't be too late".

"You sure you'll be okay", Ronnie said.

"Just go", Roxy replied pushing Ronnie out the door, "And have fun".

Ronnie kissed Roxy on the cheek, "Thank you".

Ronnie slowly walked along to the club. As she reached the door her stomach was in knots, all she could think about is Jack's face and what to say to him. She kept rehearsing things over and over in her head. After a few minutes Ronnie composed her-self, let out a big sigh and walked down the stairs. As she came into the club she looked around and saw Max, Tanya, Carol and Steve sitting down drinking and laughing but no Jack. Ronnie was about to turn round when she saw Jack out of the corner of her eye. A tear rolled down her face as her heart sunk. She turned around and ran out of the club, her heart broken.

"I told you I could get you to forget about Ronnie", Leanne said smugly breaking from the kiss. Jack didn't say anything, just pulled Leanne back and kissed her passionately.


	12. Shattered

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 12 – Shattered**

Ronnie slowly walked down the stairs in her shorts and baggy blue top. As she approached the kitchen Roxy looked at her through the door as Ronnie made a cup of tea and headed towards the stairs.

"You're not gunna stay up there all day", Roxy shouted prompting Ronnie to stop in the middle of the stairs and walk back down into the living room and slouching beside Roxy hugging her cup of tea. They both sat there in silence until Ronnie's phone started flashing.

"You not gunna answer that", Roxy asked.

"No", Ronnie replied sharply rejecting the call.

"I'll get that", Roxy said jumping out of her seat and walking over to the front door leaving Ronnie sitting looking down at her cup of tea miserable.

**...**

Meanwhile over at the Branning's Jack is hopping around putting his clothes on when Leanne emerges from under his bed covers.

"What's wrong?", Leanne said looking at Jack seductively.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?", Jack said annoyed, "I just slept with you that what's wrong".

"It's not like we've never done it before", Leanne replied laughing at Jack getting ready.

"Yeah but I'm not with you", Jack replied, "I'm with Ronnie".

"But last night you came on to me", Leanne said angrily standing up.

"I was drunk...off my head", Jack shouted, "Get some clothes on".

"Jack who you talking to", Reenie shouted up the stairs.

"Just on the phone", Jack shouted back down before turning his attention back to Leanne, "They'll all be out in 10 minutes then you have to go".

**...**

"I've got the popcorn", Ruby said walking into the living prompting Ronnie to turn round and smile slightly.

"And I have the DVD's", Rachel added.

"All you need is the DVD player and telly...", Ruby said sitting beside.

"...and look it's already there", Rachel added joining them on the settee as Roxy watched from the door smiling.

"Guys you didn't have to", Ronnie replied, "I'm sure you have better things to do".

"What's better than us 3 girls hanging out", Rachel said smiling prompting Roxy to cough, "Us 4 girls". Everyone laughed including Ronnie.

"So what happened last night", Ruby asked softly, "Roxy sounded concerned on the phone".

"It was nothing", Ronnie replied looking down, "Honestly".

"We're not blind Ron", Rachel said holding up Ronnie's face.

"Jack", Ronnie said quietly.

"Boys", Rachel and Ruby said together.

"Rox", Ruby said looking up at her, "Mind giving us a little time alone".

"Sure", Roxy replied, "I be over at Aunty Peg's if you need me".

Roxy got her bag and coat on and headed towards the door prompting Ronnie to shout "Wait". Ronnie walked over to Roxy and give her big hug whispering "Thank you" and kissing her on cheek before letting her go out. Roxy walked out with a smile on her face as Ronnie retrieved back to the settee.

**...**

A silver BMW pulled away and drove out of the square.

"Right", Jack said turning around to face Leanne, "There gone".

"So why rush", Leanne asked smugly sitting on Jacks bed only for Jack to grab her by the arm and force her down the stairs and out the front down, "Do I not get a kiss".

"No", Jack shouted slamming the door on her face. Leanne turned around outside and screamed which Roxy had been watching the whole time.

Back inside the house Jack lent on the kitchen table with his head in his hands disgusted by his actions over the last 24 hours.

"You disgust me", Carol said as she walked into the kitchen giving Jack a fright.

"I thought everyone was out", Jack said miserably.

"You thought wrong", Carol replied, "How could you Jack?"

"Don't", Jack said turning around and looking at Carol.

"I thought Ronnie was the one", Carol said staring at Jack.

"She is", Jack said trying to win Carol round but it wasn't working, "It was one drunken stupid mistake".

"Oh!", Carol replied, "And that makes it right does it".

"Of course not", Jack shouted.

"Look Jack the only advice I can give you is tell Ronnie your-self", Carol said caringly, "And then just hope for the best".

"It'll break her heart", Jack said upset, "How can I do that to her".

"You already have", Carol said walking out of the kitchen leaving Jack to think.

**...**

"Tell us from the start", Ruby said softly encouraging Ronnie to speak about what happened.

Ronnie took a big gulp, sat up and spoke, "I wasn't going to go at first but Roxy persuaded me otherwise...so Roxy helped me get dressed and I left the house...when I..I..I...".

"It's okay hunny", Rachel sat placing her hand on Ronnie's back and looking at Ruby concerned as they had never seen Ronnie in such a state over a guy she had only knew for a month.

"Just take your time", Ruby added.

"I love you guys", Ronnie said trying to smile as tear after tear dripped on her bare legs. "I saw Max, Tanya, Steve and Carol sitting together but no Jack...so I decided to leave and then out of the corner off my eye...I saw him...with that cow".

"I'm gunna kill her", Rachel said angrily knowing full well who Ronnie was on about.

"Shut up Rachel", Ruby said annoyed, "What were they doing sweetie".

"You were always the more thoughtful one out of all of us", Ronnie said laughing over her tearful voice.

"My mother's fault", Ruby said smiling.

After a couple of minutes of silence Ronnie carried on, "He was kissing her...".

"It would of been all Leanne", Rachel said angrily, "Wait until dance on Monday...she won't know what's hit her".

"Thanks Rachel", Ronnie said grabbing hold of her hand, "But that won't make things any easier...besides I got to see her and Jack in Business together".

"I'll be there every step of the way", Rachel said softly.

"No offence Rach but being soft don't suit you", Ruby said making everyone laugh.

"Well I can try", Rachel replied, "But you can't show him that you're hurting".

"Of course not", Ronnie replied wiping the tears off her face, "So what movie we watching".

"Hitch", Rachel said cheerfully.

"I better give Roxy a ring", Ronnie said picking up her phone, "Tell her it's safe to come back over".

"You do that", Ruby said smiling at Rachel as Ronnie headed in the kitchen.

"Bless her", Rachel said quietly.

"How much has she been though in her life", Ruby replied.

"I know", Rachel said looking through the door at Ronnie on the phone.

**...**

An hour later Jack walks in through the front door only to be greeted by Carol in the kitchen.

"You tell her", Carol asked.

"No", Jack replied sitting on the kitchen bench, "I got to her door but couldn't knock".

"Coward", Carol said shaking her head.

"Don't you think I know that", Jack replied, "Promise me you won't say a word".

"I would expect this off Max not you Jack", Carol said disappointed.

"Please Carol", Jack asked softly.

"On one condition", Carol said prompting Jack to look at her, "You tell her yourself in the next week".

"Thank you", Jack said smiling.

"I'm not doing it for you", Carol snapped back.

**...**

"I love that film", Rachel said as the titles rolled.

"Only cos you fancy Will Smith", Roxy replied.

"So what", Rachel said folding her arms.

"Ron I forgot to tell you", Roxy said looking over at Ronnie, "I saw this blonde lass coming out of Jack's house this morning...they were arguing like mad".

Ronnie's face fell. She could forgive Jack for kissing Leanne but not sleeping with her. Ruby and Rachel looked at Ronnie as she broke down again.

"Well done Roxy", Rachel said quietly.

"She had a right to know", Roxy said walking out the room.

"Roxy", Ronnie shouted prompting Roxy to stop and turn round, "Thanks for telling me".


	13. You Had Me

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 13 – You Had Me**

Beep! Beep! Ronnie turned over and switched the alarm off; looking at the clock to see it was 8 o'clock on this damp Monday morning. Ronnie turned back over and shoved the blanket over her head knowing that not only did she have to face Jack and Leanne but her dad was coming home.

"Wakey, Wakey", Roxy greeted Ronnie cheerfully by pulling the blanket off her and onto the floor.

"You're so annoying", Ronnie said storming out of her room and into the bathroom leaving Roxy sat on her bed smiling away.

**...**

"I can't go in there", Ronnie said to Rachel as they stood outside their business lesson.

"Look we're already 5 minutes late if we don't go in now we be killed", Rachel replied but Ronnie wasn't paying any attention just looking at Jack through the little window on the door. "Hello Ronnie...earth to Ronnie".

"What?", Ronnie said shaking her head and looking at Rachel.

"So you can hear me", Rachel replied, "Just forget about him and that stupid cow".

Ronnie gave an unconvincing smile but it soon faded as the classroom door opened. Ronnie's eyes widen prompting Rachel to turn round gulping in the process.

"Why is it I always find you two doing things you shouldn't", Craig said annoyed. Ronnie and Rachel just looked down as the whole class laughed at them from inside. "Well..."

"At least where here", Rachel said lifting her head up and smiling.

"Just get in will you", Craig replied holding the door open for them to walk in. As they walked in Ronnie looked over at Jack who had his head down and then at Leanne who was smiling smugly. Hatred and angry ran through Ronnie's blood, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who grabbed hold off Ronnie's hand and pulled her over to their desk.

Craig walked over to Ronnie and Rachel and knelt down putting paper on their desk, "I want you to do questions 1 to 10 and see me at the end of the lesson".

"Okay", Ronnie said quietly allowing Craig to leave them to it.

"What a cheek", Rachel said looking over at Leanne, "Flirting with Chris and Stewart".

"Just leave it will ya", Ronnie said but Rachel wasn't listening.

"I could kill him", Rachel went on as she looked over at Jack, "He hasn't even got the balls to tell you what he did".

"He doesn't know that I know", Ronnie said making Rachel look at her confused, "I haven't seen him yet or talked to him and he doesn't know that I saw him".

"Oh! Right", Rachel replied still not full understanding what Ronnie meant.

"Mr Branning", Craig said prompting Ronnie to look over, "When I say work I mean work".

"Sorry", Jack replied as he looked over at Ronnie and caught her in the eye. It was the first time they had eye contact both of them felt their hearts skip a beat.

**...**

Meanwhile over at the hospital Archie lay in bed flicking through the television counting down the hours until his return home.

"What you doing here?", Archie said as Roxy walked through the door in her school uniform.

"Didn't feel like going in today", Roxy replied, "Couldn't wait to see you".

"Sit here", Archie said tapping on the bed prompting Roxy to sit beside him, "Why didn't you come and see me yesterday".

"Ronnie needed me", Roxy replied.

"I'm sure she could of been okay on her own", Archie said as he held Roxy's hand.

"She needs us...both of us...the amount of stuff she's been through", Roxy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here sweetie", Archie said softly wrapping his arms around Roxy and holding her in a tight embrace.

**...**

A couple of hours later Jack is playing football in his usual P.E lesson while Rachel and Leanne are in dance class.

"How's Ronnie", Leanne asked Rachel smugly.

"She's fine", Rachel replied trying to keep her temper under control.

"Did you hear about Jack cheating on her", Leanne said happily.

"Yeah with some slag", Rachel replied smugly as Leanne huffed.

Over on the other side of the gym all the guys were taking a break and having a drink. Jack looked up at the stand were Ronnie would normally sit.

"You and your bird had a lovers tiff", Harry asked.

"Yeah", Jack replied, "Something like that".

"Well if you two ever split up let me know and I be in there", Harry said happily.

"Shut up you dick", Jack said angrily throwing the water bottle on the floor and storming off.

"Jack Branning", the coach shouted trying to stop Jack but he just kept on walking. Leanne ran over to Jack leaving Rachel standing there fuming.

Leanne caught up with Jack and stood in front of him, "You okay babe".

Jack laughed sarcastically, "I'm not your babe and never will be...now get out of my way".

Leanne stepped to the side and watched Jack walk off. At the other end of the sports hall Ronnie walked in and waved at Rachel who ran over to her closely followed by Leanne.

"If your here to see Jack he's just gone", Leanne said slightly out of breath.

"Surprised your still here then", Ronnie snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean", Leanne said stepping forward just inches away from Ronnie's face. Rachel looked on in amusement.

"It means you follow Jack like as if he was a dog", Ronnie replied, "You just can't stay away from him...it's pretty sad when you think about".

"I don't have to listen to this bullshit", Leanne said turning around.

"Oh yes, you do", Ronnie replied grabbing Leanne's hair and twisting her back round.

"Let go of me", Leanne pleaded as her eyes filled up.

Ronnie looked at Leanne and let go crashing to the floor in tears. Leanne looked shocked and ran out the gym crying while Rachel knelt down and held Ronnie.

"I'm a monster", Ronnie said tearfully, "Just like him".

"Like who?", Rachel asked concerned, "Like Jack...?"

"No", Ronnie replied sniffling, "Not Jack".

"Then who?", Rachel said still cradling Ronnie.

"Dad", Ronnie blurted out before breaking down again.

"It's okay babe...I'm here", Rachel said reassuring Ronnie and stroking her blonde hair. Rachel now understood why Ronnie hated her dad so much.

**...**

Over at the house Archie and Roxy had just arrived home.

"Good to be back home", Archie said as smelt the hotpot in the oven, "Your sister making that".

"She put the timer on this morning", Roxy replied before helping her dad onto the settee.

"Can you do me a favour love", Archie asked.

"Yeah what is it", Roxy replied.

"When Ronnie gets home I would like to have a word with her in private", Archie said, "She could you possible go to your friends house for a couple of hours".

"Yeah sure", Roxy replied, "But what about tea".

"I'll keep you some", Archie said smiling, "Now join your dad and watch some TV".

"Okay", Roxy replied as she sat beside her dad and snuggled into him.

**...**

As Ronnie walked home from the bus stop she noticed Jack sitting on Arthurs Bench. She gulped and walked over sitting beside him.

"Hey", Jack said quietly.

"Hey your-self", Ronnie replied.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Ronnie spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me Jack".

Jack looked kept his head down looking at his trainers, "I was scared".

"You could of come up with something better then that", Ronnie said slightly annoyed.

"But that's the truth", Jack said lifting his head for the first time but still avoiding eye contact, "I didn't want to hurt you".

"Bit late", Ronnie sighed.

"Sorry", Jack replied.

"Why did you do it?", Ronnie asked, "Was it because I was late...Did you just want to get back at me".

"It was nothing like that", Jack replied.

"Then what Jack", Ronnie said frustrated, "I'm trying to understand".

"I was a drunken mess", Jack replied, "I was annoyed that you didn't turn up and then Leanne was there...we got talking and one thing led to another".

"I know...I saw you", Ronnie replied making Jack look at her for the first day, "In the club you and Leanne kissing...I walked out when I saw you two".

Jack took a big gulp before replying, "It didn't stop there...we...we slept together".

"I know", Ronnie said quietly as Jack looked on in shook, "Roxy saw her leave your house and told me".

"So why this", Jack replied, "Why you being so nice and understanding".

"Because I've had enough heartbreak in my life", Ronnie said followed by a little smile.

"So where does this leave us", Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack", Ronnie replied, "At first I hated you but we only knew each other for a month".

"Best month I've had", Jack said making Ronnie smile.

"Me too", Ronnie replied, "You made me forget about my mum, my dad and my little boy".

"And then I go and do this", Jack said miserably.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied leaning back, "You and Leanne have history though".

"That still doesn't make it right", Jack said gutted.

"True", Ronnie replied, "And Leanne would sleep with anyone".

"You got that right", Jack replied, "Yet she still follows me around like I'm Brad Pitt or something".

Ronnie smiled at the thought of Jack being like Brad Pitt.

"What's that smile for", Jack said looking at Ronnie lovingly.

"Just thinking, that's all", Ronnie replied, "I better be getting in".

Jack looked over at Ronnie's house and then at his, "Me too".

"So I guess I see you around", Ronnie said standing up.

"Yeah see you around", Jack replied as he watched Ronnie walk off and into her house. He couldn't understand how understanding she was being, how she didn't lash out but he did know that if he was going to win her back it wouldn't be easy.

**...**

"Ronnie is that you", Archie shouted as the front door banged shut. Ronnie composed her-self before walking into the sitting room.

"Where's Roxy?", Ronnie asked.

"At Stacey's", Archie replied.

"Oh!", Ronnie said sitting down on the single chair.

"I wanted to talk to you", Archie said muting the TV.

"Talk to me or beat me up", Ronnie said sternly.

"Talk", Archie said softly.

"Go ahead", Ronnie said sitting back staring at her dad.

"Just want to say I'm sorry", Archie said, "I mean it too".

"I don't know when to believe you dad", Ronnie replied, "One minute you're all nicey nice and the next you torture me".

Archie looked down at the floor ashamed.

"You know dad" Ronnie said making Archie look up at her, "If you start from scratch...from now...maybe we can get on".

"I'd like that", Archie replied, "But why the sudden change".

"This weekend...a lot happened and made me think about a few things", Ronnie replied, "I won't be able to forgive you and forget about you hitting me and driving my mum and my son to their grave but you're my dad and I can't ignore you forever...plus there's Roxy to think about".

"You can tell you take after your mum", Archie said smiling, "In every department".

"Just promise me something", Ronnie said, "Stay off the drink".

"I'll try", Archie replied.

"That's not good enough", Ronnie said sternly.

"I will", Archie said sharply, "I do love you Veronica".

"I know", Ronnie replied. She wanted to tell him she loved him too but couldn't bring her-self round to telling him.

"Come and give your old man a hug", Archie said holding out his arms.

"One thing at a time", Ronnie said prompting Archie to put his arms down and look disappointed.

"If I try and hit you again...if I lose my temper", Archie started, "I want you to tell Peggy".

"What has hospital done to you", Ronnie said laughing slightly.

"Not hospital", Archie replied, "Your sister...she told me you needed us".

"Good old Roxy", Ronnie said smiling.

"You will tell Peggy", Archie asked again.

"Sure I will", Ronnie replied, "So you want to eat this hotpot or not".

Archie smiled as Ronnie got up and headed into the kitchen. He knew what he had to do to and she knew it to.


	14. Your Game

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 14 – Your Game**

Two weeks had past and it was now the middle of October. Ronnie and Roxy had both noticed a change in Archie and were getting along much better, like sisters should. Jack was still trying to make it up to Ronnie but Ronnie was consistent in insisting they were just friends and that's how it was going to be from now on. Leanne was staying well clear of Ronnie and Jack.

**...**

"Jack! Jack!", Jim shouted up the stairs waking Jack up early on a Saturday morning. Jack got up and put some tracksuit bottoms on and made his way downstairs still half asleep. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked around the house and noticed it was empty so decided to head outside and came to a standstill at the front door.

"Bloody hell", Jack said surprised to see a black Toyota. He slowly walked over to the car where his mum and dad were standing.

"I know it's a bit late son", Jim said happily, "But happy birthday".

"Seriously", Jack said finding it hard to take.

"All yours Jack", Reenie said smiling prompting Jack to hug both his mum and dad and open the car door.

After 10 minutes of looking inside his new car Jack got out and yet again thanked his mother and father before they went inside leaving Jack outside staring at his sparkling new car.

"Nice ride", Ronnie said as she walked along the path with Roxy smiling at Jack and then to his car.

"Unbelievable", Jack said shaking his head still mesmerised.

"Birthday present", Ronnie said making Jack come back down to reality.

"Yeah", Jack said as he looked at Ronnie, "Over a week late but who cares...it's a beauty".

"It's a car", Roxy said tutting, "Ron can we get going".

"See you later", Ronnie said to Jack as she walked past him. He lowered his eyes and watched her bum wiggle making a huge smile emerge on his face. As Jack turned his head back round looking at his car he got his phone out is pocket and started texted. A few seconds his phone flashed showing that the message had sent.

**...**

"Jack's got a nice body", Roxy commented as they made their way down to the club.

"Yeah", Ronnie said smiling, "But I'm not going there with him".

"I might", Roxy said cheerfully.

"One he's 4 years older that you", Ronnie replied, "And two he cheated on me".

"Sorry", Roxy said looking down, "Guess I got a little excited".

Ronnie let out a light laugh much to Roxy's annoyance.

"Speak of the devil", Ronnie said as her phone went off to reveal a text from Jack.

"What does he want?", Roxy asked standing on her tip toes trying to read the message.

"He wants to go for a ride", Ronnie replied.

"You should go", Roxy said eagerly.

"Rox I've already told you I'm not going there again", Ronnie said sternly, "Anyways I said I'd spend the day with you and dad...where is he?"

Ronnie and Roxy had reached the club waiting in Archie to show up. He had some surprise lined up for them. Ronnie looked around for Archie while Roxy stood there with her arms folded in a mood.

"At last", Ronnie said as Archie came round the corner.

"Hiya girls", Archie said happily looking up at the club.

"So what's the big news dad", Roxy asked lightening up a bit.

"This place", Archie said happily prompting Ronnie and Roxy to look up at the club confused and then back at their dad, "I bought it".

"Great", Roxy said happily hugging her dad.

"Yeah that's great dad", Ronnie replied, "So what you gunna call it".

"R&R", Archie replied smiling.

"After me and Ronnie", Roxy said cheerfully making Archie and Ronnie laugh.

"Yeah after you two", Archie replied holding up the keys, "So who wants to open the door".

Roxy grabbed the keys off her dad and opened the club running down the stairs and having a good look inside closely followed by Ronnie and Archie.

"When you turn 18 next year", Archie started, "I want you to own it".

"I can't", Ronnie replied totally taken back by her dads turn around.

"You always wanted to own your club your business and I'm giving you the opportunity", Archie said leading Ronnie into the office.

"Thank you", Ronnie said happily hugging her dad only to be interrupted by Roxy.

"That's so unfair", Roxy said angrily, "What do I get?"

Ronnie looked at Archie just as interested to hear what Roxy was going to get, "When you turn 18...in 4 year you can co-own with your sister".

"But that's ages away", Roxy said upset.

"And that's not fair on me", Ronnie added, "You know I'll end up doing all the work".

"Calm down", Archie replied laughing slightly, "Now what do you say to doing this place up".

"Ronnie can't", Roxy said grinning at Ronnie, "She has a date".

"Really", Archie said intrigued.

"No I have not", Ronnie replied annoyed with her sister's stirring, "I'm spending the day with you two...Jack can wait".

"Jack Branning", Archie replied, "The same Jack Branning that cheated on you".

"How'd you know?", Ronnie asked unimpressed prompting Archie to look over at Roxy guilt ridden. Ronnie glared at Roxy

"Sorry", Roxy replied trying to smile her way out of it.

"Me and Jack are just friends...nothing more, nothing less", Ronnie said sternly but clearly not convincing the other two.

"Well if your 'just friends' ", Archie began doing the little finger impressions, "You can go".

"I don't want to", Ronnie said stubbornly.

"Yeah right", Roxy said to her dad giving him the look.

"You two need to grow up", Ronnie said storming out of the office making Archie and Roxy laugh. "Call me if you need", Ronnie added as she left the club.

"Fancy some fish and chips", Archie asked Roxy.

"Yeah", Roxy said smiling, "And you can tell me how your consoling is going".

**...**

Meanwhile Ronnie walks through the square smiling in the process as she see's Jack cleaning his new car. As she approached him she laughed slightly at how adorable and sexy he looked in his baggy jeans and tight red top that showed off his muscles in his upper arm. Jack lifted his head as he saw Ronnie approaching.

"Thought I'd take you up on that offer", Ronnie said softly leaning on the bonnet staring directly into Jack's eyes.

"Great", Jack replied smiling, "But can you take your hands off my car...you'll damage the paint work".

"Boys and their cars", Ronnie said under her breath.

"You say something", Jack asked cheekily walking round the car beside Ronnie with the sponge in his hand.

"Jack what you doing", Ronnie said laughing stepping back from Jack who was trying to put bubbles on her face.

"I'll get ya", Jack shouted chasing Ronnie round the car. After a couple laps round the car Jack finally caught hold off Ronnie picking her up from around her waist and gently putting her down as she screamed. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as Jack stared deeply into her azure eyes. Jack touched her chin with one hand; she lifted her eyes, daring to meet his. She closed her eyes turning her face sideward's resisting his kiss. Jack gently opened his eyes disappointed to see Ronnie's face turned sideward's.

"I promised my-self I wouldn't do this", Ronnie said quietly scared to look at Jack as she knew it would lead to a kiss. Jack kept his mouth shut and looked down at the ground as Ronnie slowly walked off.


	15. All Night Long

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 15 – All Night Long**

Halloween had arrived, the spookiest day of the year. All the kids were getting excited buying their costumes while all the parents were stocking up on chocolate. Down in the club Archie, Ronnie & Roxy are putting up the Halloween decorations getting ready for their first open night.

"Ron pass me the sticky tape", Roxy shouted as she held up a paper Skeleton against the wall.

"That won't keep that up", Ronnie replied as she walked through to see Roxy struggling.

"You going to help or just stand there", Roxy said nastily as Ronnie just stood there and laughed.

"Get dad to help I'm off out", Ronnie said snappily before walking out the club.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!", Roxy shouted over and over again.

"What's all this shouting about", Archie asked as he came out of the office.

"Ronnie has just left us", Roxy said frustrated.

"I know", Archie replied as Roxy glared at him, "She's spreading the word about tonight".

"She always gets the easy the job", Roxy said under her breath.

"Let me help you", Archie said as he helped Roxy with the decorations.

**...**

Meanwhile out on the square Ronnie was handing out the leaflets advertising for the party tonight.

"Hi Aunty Peg", Ronnie said as Peggy approached her.

"Very nice", Peggy replied as she read the leaflet, "Hope you're not gunna nick my punters".

"Never", Ronnie replied smiling, "It's an under 18 party".

"In that case I wish you all the luck in the world", Peggy said happily, "I better get back in...have to open up...why don't you put some of them in the cafe".

"Never thought of that", Ronnie replied, "See you later".

"Bye darling", Peggy said smiling as Ronnie walked in the direction of the cafe. As Ronnie got to the cafe door Stacey came out.

"What you got in ya hand?", Stacey asked.

"Party tonight", Ronnie smiled handing her a leaflet.

Stacey studied the leaflet for a few seconds. "I be there", Stacey said excitedly.

"It's fancy dress", Ronnie added.

"Even better", Stacey replied.

"I'll tell Roxy to give you ring", Ronnie said before leaving Stacey and going inside the cafe.

"Great another Mitchell", Ian said under his breath as he saw Ronnie come through the door.

"Morning", Ronnie said happily to Ian prompting Jack to look up from the corner of the cafe.

"What do you want?", Ian said effortless.

"Well isn't someone in a happy mood today", Ronnie replied sarcastically.

"I was", Ian said quietly so no-one could here.

Ronnie passed a handful of leaflets to Ian who just looked at them and back at Ronnie.

"Put some up please", Ronnie said agitated as Ian didn't reply, "...well?"

"No way", Ian said shoving the leaflets back to Ronnie who dropped them in the process.

"Look what you've done now!", Ronnie exclaimed.

"You dropped them", Ian said sternly, "Now pick them up, you're stopping the customers coming in".

"That's all you interested in isn't it", Ronnie said angrily as she picked up the leaflets, "Making money...well I'll tell you something Ian Beale..."

"That's enough", Jack said guiding Ronnie out the cafe.

"I can fight my own battles", Ronnie said annoyed.

"I know you can", Jack replied smiling, "So a Halloween party...what you wearing".

"That would be telling", Ronnie smiled, "And anyways your 18".

"So...", Jack said shrugging his shoulders prompting Ronnie to point at the leaflet Jack was holding, "I'll pretend I'm younger".

Ronnie started laughing softly, "I put your name on the guest list".

"You're a star", Jack said gazing into Ronnie's eyes making her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"I see you later Jack", Ronnie said turning away only to be stopped by Jack who grabbed her arm and pulled her back around, their faces just inches apart. Ronnie looked up into Jack's eyes and then at his lips. She slowly closed her eyes but quickly snapped out of it and stepped back.

"Jack!", Max shouted from the Minute Mart.

"I better and you better", Jack said softly.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied before they walked off in opposite directions.

"See your back in her good books", Max said grinning.

"What did you want Max?", Jack asked still watching Ronnie walk away.

"Just wanted to split you two love birds up", Max replied.

"Thanks a lot Max", Jack said looking at Max angrily, "I could of kissed her there".

"No she wouldn't", Max replied, "I saw it all baby bruv...she pulled away from you".

"Not by the end of tonight", Jack said happily.

"You going to...", Max replied making a popping noise.

"Give over Max", Jack said shoving Max, "It's the Halloween party at the club...you and Tanya should come".

"With a bunch of kids", Max replied, "No thanks".

"Well if you change your mind", Jack said smiling as he walked away.

**...**

It had just turned 7 o'clock and the club was starting to get busy. Archie was serving behind the bar when Ronnie and Roxy walk in; he immediately walks over to them and takes them into the office.

"What do you think you are wearing", Archie said sternly looking Ronnie and Roxy up and down.

"It's just a little devil costume", Ronnie replied.

"You got the little part right", Archie said disgusted, "Look at all the flesh your showing".

"I'm 17 in 3 weeks dad", Ronnie replied, "I'm off to have some fun".

"Don't you dare walk away from me Veronica", Archie shouted as Ronnie walked out, "Veronica!".

"Dad you're scaring me", Roxy said terrified standing by the door.

"Sorry princess", Archie said gently holding Roxy and kissing the top of her head, "Now go on...get out there".

Roxy smiled, "I be on my best behaviour".

As Roxy walked out the office Archie sat down on the chair, opening the top draw and taking a bottle of pills out of the draw. He quickly opens the bottle and takes to two tablets, shaking in the process. He places the tablets back in the top draw and heads out of the office, as he makes his way across to the bar he notices Ronnie talking to someone dressed Superman.

"Come on Steve", Ronnie shouted over the music, "Superman isn't exactly scary".

"You be surprised", Steve said in a macho voice making Ronnie giggle, "Being a devil suits you".

"Steve are you flirting with me", Ronnie said in a silly voice.

"And what would say if I said yes", Steve asked seriously.

"I would say...", Ronnie started.

"She's not good enough for you", Jack said smiling at Steve prompting Ronnie to spin round.

"Hey", Ronnie said laughing at Jack's costume.

"You look...", Jack stuttered.

"Sexy", Steve said looking at Jack bitterly.

"Thank you Steve", Ronnie said happily making Jack burn inside.

"So Jack who are you supposed to be", Steve said viscously.

"I'm...", Jack started.

"No, no, let me guess", Ronnie said smiling studying Jack's outfit, "Shirt all button up, brown trousers, freaky shoes and geeky glasses".

"A nerd", Steve shouted smirking at Jack behind Ronnie's back.

"No!", Jack snarled.

"I got it", Ronnie said eagerly, "You're Kent Clarke".

"Couldn't you afford the proper Superman costume", Steve sniggered.

"I thought Kent Clarke would be classier", Jack said modestly.

"I think it's kinda cute", Ronnie said softly smiling at Jack as he smiled back.

"It's supposed to be scary", Steve said as he became increasingly jealous.

"Well I wouldn't call superman scary", Jack said sharply as Ronnie laughed.

"Well I think I'll leave you two boys to fight over who's the scariest", Ronnie said patting Jack on the back before heading over to the bar where Rachel was standing.

"So you forgive him", Rachel questioned.

"I just can't get him out of my head", Ronnie replied still looking over at Jack and Steve arguing.

"He is fit I give him that", Rachel said making Ronnie laugh.

"I think I might love him", Ronnie said lovingly.

"Snap out of it", Rachel said nudging Ronnie, "This isn't like you".

"Well maybe some people change you", Ronnie replied, "For the better".

"I'll never change for a bloke", Rachel said modestly.

"That's cos' you never have a bloke", Ronnie said jokingly.

"Hey!", Rachel sighed, "I can get a bloke just not long term".

"You wanna shot", Ronnie asked Rachel.

"But there's no drink tonight on sale", Rachel said confused.

"I own this club when I turn 18 next year", Ronnie said smiling going behind the bar.

"What happens if your dad catches you...he might...you know", Rachel said quietly.

"He won't", Ronnie replied, "Where's your daring side gone".

"Okay", Rachel said smiling, "You twisted my arm".

Ronnie sneakily poured out 4 vodka shots, "Two each", Ronnie said handing to over to Rachel and returning to the other side of the bar.

"On 3", Rachel said.

"1...2...3", they both said together. They both downed their 2 vodka shots, making Rachel close her eyes for a moment, as Ronnie shook her head while wincing.

"I will never ever get used to how much that burns my throat", Ronnie said laughing in the process.

"Dad alert", Rachel said nodding over at her dad as he approached.

"Enjoying the night Rachel", Archie asked politely.

"Be better if I had a man", Rachel said hiccupping as Ronnie laughed at her.

"Ronnie have you seen your sister", Archie asked.

"She went back home with some lad", Ronnie said without thinking.

"She what...she's only 14", Archie said fuming, "You should know better...then again it never stopped you".

"I'm sorry", Ronnie shouted after her dad as he stormed out the club. "I better go", Ronnie said to Rachel giving her a hug goodbye before leaving the club.

"Where's Ronnie off", Jack asked Rachel concerned.

"Went after her dad", Rachel replied slightly tipsy, "She loooves you".

"Thanks", Jack said before leaving the club.

"Where'd they go", Steve asked Rachel.

"Going to have a shag", Rachel said giggling as Steve huffed, "You have no chance with her mate...but me on the other hand".

"So you wanna dance", Steve asked Rachel.

"Thought you'd never ask", Rachel said smiling leading Steve over to the dance floor.

**...**

As Jack reached the Square he heard banging, screaming and shouting coming from the Mitchell house. As he approached the house he saw Ronnie outside screaming through the letterbox. All Ronnie could here inside the house was crying, screaming and shouting.

"Ron", Jack said softly picking a distraught Ronnie of the floor and holding her close.

"What if he hits them or even worse kills them", Ronnie said tearfully holding onto Jack and looking at the front door at the same time.

"He would never hurt Roxy", Jack said reassuringly, "He would never hurt anyone in front of her...like you always say she's the apple of his eye".

"That didn't stop him last night", Ronnie said emotionally as Jack held her tighter stroking her soft blonde hair.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", a big scream came from inside the voice. Ronnie let go off Jack and banged on the door, screaming through the letterbox. Jack flipped his phone and dialled 999.

"Hello...police please", Jack said down the phone.

"No", Ronnie screamed snatching Jack's phone off him and hanging up the call, "No Police".

All of a sudden a big smash came from inside the house. Ronnie and Jack looked at the front door anxiously as it opened. Archie came barging out with a young lad in his hands and through him on the road.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again", Archie shouted as the young lad got up and ran away, "You in".

"She's not going anywhere with you", Jack said holding Ronnie's hand and standing in front of her.

"Don't you push me boy", Archie said raising his hand to Jack.

"Dad! Stop!", Roxy screeched from the door, tears streaming down her face. Ronnie instantly ran over to Roxy holding her tightly as Jack stood in front of the two of them.

"I think you should go", Jack said sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere", Archie replied shouting, "This is my house".

"Dad", Roxy said tearfully still holding her sister tightly, "Go...I can't stand the sight of you right now".

"But where am I going to go", Archie said calming down.

"You should of thought about that before going mental", Ronnie said sharply.

Archie looked down at the ground turning his back on the house and walking down the path. "If you ever need me...I'm just a phone call away", he said turning round and looking at his two distraught daughters. Ronnie just looked at him with disgust before leading Roxy inside closely followed by Jack.

Once inside the house Ronnie sat Roxy down in the sitting room while Jack made them all a cup of tea.

"How could he Ron", Roxy said tearfully.

"Cos' he's a monster", Ronnie replied wiping the tears off Roxy's face.

"Had he ever", Roxy said struggling to get the words out; "You know...hit...hit you".

"Yeah", Ronnie said after hesitating.

"You should of told me", Roxy said looking up at Ronnie.

"How could I", Ronnie replied brushing Roxy's hair back with her hand, "You would never off believed me".

"I would", Roxy said snivelling.

"Here you go", Jack said as he entered the room with the cups of tea.

"Thanks", Ronnie said quietly smiling at Jack.

"I be in the kitchen if you need me", Jack said comforting retrieving back into the kitchen.

"So you two back together", Roxy asked trying to get off the subject of their abusive dad.

"No", Ronnie said prompting Jack to look disappointed as he could hear everything being said, "You're my number one priority right now".

"But if I wasn't...would you", Roxy asked once again.

"You're so nosey", Ronnie replied laughing slightly.

"I think I'm going to call it a night", Roxy said putting the cup on the coffee table. "Leave you and Jack to talk", Roxy whispered before leaving room as Ronnie smiled to her-self.

"Goodnight Jack", Roxy said as she passed the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Night", Jack replied before taking a drink of his tea.

"Thank you for tonight", Roxy added, "If you weren't there..."

"I thought you were going to bed", Ronnie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I am", Roxy said winking at Ronnie before heading upstairs.

"You okay", Jack asked as Ronnie put the cups in the sink.

"I will be", Ronnie said unconvincingly.

"You can let your emotions out", Jack said as he stood behind Ronnie rubbing her arm.

"I can't", Ronnie said softly turning round gazing up at Jack.

"It's just me here", Jack replied smiling, "No-one else will see or know".

"You always know when to say the right things", Ronnie said smiling while wrapping her arms around Jack, hugging him tightly. Jack replied by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Want another cuppa", Jack asked breaking from the hug.

"I think I've kept you here long enough", Ronnie replied looking up at the clock which read 13 minutes past 12.

"You really think I'm leaving you after tonight", Jack said protectively, "He might come back".

"You can sleep on the couch", Ronnie said softly smiling at Jack.

"You still want that cuppa", Jack asked.

"No I think I'm gunna hit the sack", Ronnie said smiling, "I got you the spare blankets...won't be a minute".

Jack smiled as Ronnie walked towards the stair. At the top of the stairs Roxy quickly got up and ran into her bedroom. 10 minutes later Ronnie came back downstairs in her pj's holding two pillows and the spare blanket. Jack took the blanket off her and helped set up the bed on the couch. When they had made it they both sat down on the couch.

"Your mum does know your here", Ronnie asked looking directly at Jack.

"Yeah", Jack replied, "Phoned her when you were upstairs".

"In that case I'm off to bed", Ronnie said standing up.

"Night", Jack replied looking up at Ronnie.

"Night", Ronnie said lovingly leaning down kissing Jack on the cheek, "See you in the morning".

"Yeah", Jack said quietly as Ronnie turned the all the lights off and went upstairs to bed.


	16. Tastes Like Strawberries

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 16 – Tastes Like Strawberries**

The next morning Ronnie was sitting in the kitchen smiling away watching Jack sleep through the door that separated the kitchen and living room. Ronnie's attention suddenly turned to the stairs as they creaked.

"What you doing up?", Ronnie said quietly.

"Couldn't sleep", Roxy moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Me too", Ronnie replied as Roxy sat next to Ronnie in the kitchen, "He still here".

"I know you were listening on the stairs", Ronnie said making Roxy look down.

"Sorry", Roxy replied quietly.

"I would of done the same thing", Ronnie said making Roxy gasp. They both started laughing as Jack started snoring.

"I think we should put make-up on him", Roxy suggested.

"It's 5 in the morning Rox", Ronnie replied, "You might wake him up. I mean you're not gentle".

"Hey!", Roxy said nudging Ronnie, "I can be gentle when I want...I used to put it on...". The room went silent as Roxy couldn't bring her-self to say 'dad' and neither could Ronnie.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jack started talking in his sleep, "No she loves me not you".

"I think he's dreaming off you sis", Roxy teased.

"Shut up", Ronnie replied standing up.

"Where you going?", Roxy asked.

"Get a shower", Ronnie replied smiling before walking up the stairs. Roxy sighed and continued to laugh at Jack sleep talking.

**...**

4 hours later and it only just turned 8 in the morning. Ronnie was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her-self and Roxy while Jack was still snoring on the couch.

"I reckon we should jump on him", Roxy said looking at him sleeping.

"You really want to wake him up", Ronnie replied as she flipped the pancakes.

"Too right", Roxy said loudly trying to wake Jack up but he still didn't budge, "I wanna watch my telly".

"And what's on at 8 in the morning", Ronnie said sternly flipping the pancakes again.

"Forgot it was that early", Roxy said in a depressed tone.

"Go out for a run or something", Ronnie suggested.

"Does it look like I do exercise", Roxy replied, "That's more your thing".

"Keep the noise down", Jack moaned from the living room putting a pillow over his head.

"Can I jump on him now", Roxy said eagerly.

"No!", Jack shouted.

"God your no fun", Roxy shouted back before standing up, picking up a pancake and storming up stairs. Ronnie sighed as she put the other pancakes on a plate and took them into the living room, placing them on the coffee table in front of Jack.

"Nice sleep", Ronnie asked smiling.

"Could of been better", Jack replied sitting up slightly so Ronnie could sit on the settee.

Ronnie sat down pulling the covers over her as Jack stared at her, "What?"

"Nothing", Jack replied smiling, "Well it's just I never noticed how beautiful you looked without make-up".

Ronnie blushed slightly looking down. "These pancakes are lovely".

"Glad you like them", Ronnie said softly lifting her head and looking at Jack, "You're gunna have to go soon".

"Oh", Jack said disappointed, "What time is it?"

"It's only half 8 but I need to see my Aunty Peg", Ronnie replied.

"You need to tell her what happened...right?", Jack said putting the plate down.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied softly, "Me and Rox can't live here on our own knowing that he could walk in that door anytime".

Jack suddenly sat up straight and grabbed a hold of Ronnie's hand gazing into her eyes, "If he ever comes back, ever tries to hurt you again I'll kill him".

"Thanks", Ronnie said seriously. "But please don't kill him...I don't want you to end up in prison", Ronnie added jokingly.

"And whys that", Jack asked as the sexual tension increased, they could both feel it.

"I would never see that ugly mug of yours again", Ronnie said laughing.

"Charming", Jack responded letting go off Ronnie's hand and leaning back.

"I'll get Rox ready", Ronnie replied smiling, "Give you 5 minutes to get your clothes back on".

"That's very generous", Jack said jokingly making Ronnie laugh. As she got up she playfully hit Jack across the arm, as she did he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back onto him, their faces just inches away. Ronnie smiled closing her eyes as Jack went in for the kiss.

"Ron that was Aunty Pe...", Roxy said as she walked into the room prompting Ronnie to shoot up looking flustered. "I leave you too it", Roxy added as she turned around and headed back upstairs.

"I better", Ronnie said to Jack before chasing after Roxy. Jack sighed, got up and started putting his clothes on.

Ronnie climbed up the stairs and into the bedroom where Roxy was sitting grinning at her sister as she walked through the door.

"You two were getting cosy", Roxy said cheekily as Ronnie sat on the bed beside her.

"Me and Jack", Ronnie replied, "We're just friends".

"Yeah right", Roxy interrupted.

"You're my number one concern right now", Ronnie replied.

"Look sis I might be 14 but am not thick", Roxy said seriously, "I can look after myself...for once in your life you have someone special and to be honest I've never seen you happier".

"Really?", Ronnie questioned.

"Go down there and say bye properly", Roxy said pushing Ronnie off the bed.

All of a sudden the door banged open, "You here that", Ronnie asked.

"Yeah", Roxy replied getting up and following her sister downstairs.

"Jack...Jack", they both shouted searching the house.

"Must of been him", Ronnie said disappointed as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where Roxy was standing.

"Well go after him", Roxy suggested.

"He should be doing the chasing not me", Ronnie said stubbornly.

"I think he proved how much you mean to him last night. Don't you?", Roxy said looking at Ronnie as they both knew the answer.

"I be 2 minutes", Ronnie said as she ran towards the door and out onto the square. She caught sight of Jack and shouted after him running up to him. As she reached him she looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong", Jack asked confused.

"This", Ronnie replied.

She tiptoed, leaning up against him, she kissed him slowly. Jack let his hands trace her waist as he kissed her back tenderly, she leaned even closer as the kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack kissed her passionately, never wanting the moment to end. She removed her hands from around his neck tracing them down to his chest as she pulled away much to the disappointment of Jack.

"Well", Jack said blown away. He went on for another kiss but Ronnie put her finger over his lips looking at him lovingly.

"Later", Ronnie whispered removing her finger from over Jack's lips.

"Takes like strawberries", Jack said lovingly as Ronnie looked on confused, "The lip gloss you must of put on quickly...tasted like strawberries".

She smiled at him before turning round and walking back along to her house where Roxy was standing outside with a huge smile across her face. "What?", Ronnie said to Roxy linking her and walking over to The Vic.

**...**

As Jack walked through the door whistling away he was greeted by Carol and Max who were staring at him with enormous smiles across their faces.

"We saw you", Carol said following Jack into the kitchen.

"Get lucky last night", Max added.

"That was one hell of a kiss", Carol said excitedly.

"So you two back on", Max asked.

"No, yes and yes", Jack said nudging past Carol and Max and heading upstairs. Max and Carol just looked at each other still smiling, happy for their little brother.

**...**

Over at the Vic Peggy, Ronnie, Roxy and Phil were sitting round the kitchen table with a cup of tea each.

"I can't believe it", Peggy said astonished as Phil was left speechless after Ronnie hearing tell them about the previous night.

"I still can't get my head around it myself", Ronnie said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well you two can't live in that house alone", Peggy added, "You have to move in here".

"Mum", Phil said unimpressed.

"You can't expect a 16 and 14 year old to live alone now", Peggy said furiously at Phil.

"We can't just move in like that", Ronnie said calmly, "We have a house over there that can't be sold without our dad's say so. We might as well live in it for now".

"No way", Peggy said firmly, "Archie could come back home any minute".

"We know", Roxy said quietly.

"Then it's settled", Peggy said standing up, "We will get to two spare bedrooms sorted for you by the end of the day".

"Thanks", Ronnie said softly.

"Your family", Peggy replied, "Just doing my duty".


	17. Home Alone

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 17 – Home Alone**

Just over a week had passed. Number 3 Albert Square was now completely deserted whereas the Vic was currently overcrowded after two new arrivals in the form of Ronnie & Roxy.

"Great", Phil huffed as he tipped the cereal box upside down only for one cornflake to drop out. He put the box down and opened the fridge door, picking up the milk to see the bottle empty. He throw the bottle on the bench and marched downstairs. Ronnie and Roxy ran onto the landing coming out of their bedrooms and started laughing at Phil as he tripped over a crate of beer at the bottom of the stairs. Phil quickly looked up making Ronnie and Roxy duck putting their hands over their mouths to stop the laughter coming out.

"It's too easy", Roxy whispered to Ronnie as they both collapse into each crying with laughter.

"I think he's gone", Ronnie said holding back the laughter as she looked over the banister.

"Girls", Peggy said sternly standing over them. They turned round looking guilty, stood up and walked past Peggy into the living room closely the door behind them, falling back on the settee as they continued laughing.

**...**

Over at the Branning's the atmosphere was just as similar. Max's ex girlfriend had given birth to a baby boy called Bradley just 2 days ago. Today was the first day Max had his son over at the house.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma", Reenie said happily looking lovingly at Bradley as she cradled him.

"I can't believe am a dad", Max replied taking Bradley off his mum and holding him.

"He's so adorable", Tanya added as she kissed Max on the cheek.

"It's just a baby", Jack said coldly.

"Just wait til you have a kid", Max replied, "You're whole perspective on life changes".

"Ready darling", Jim asked Reenie as he came down the stairs holding a suitcase.

"Bye sweetie", Carol said softly kissing Bradley on the forehead. "Behave yourself kids".

"We will", Max, Carol, Jack & Tanya said all together.

"Come on", Jim said to Reenie angrily pulling her away from the kids and out the house.

"So what you all doing tonight", Jack asked casually.

"I'm staying at Tommy's", Carol replied prompting the other three to look at her.

"Who's Tommy?", Tanya questioned.

"This guy as work", Carol said happily, "He's taking me out for a meal and then back to his place".

"Spare me the details", Jack said disgustingly.

"Max", Jack asked, "What about you?"

"Spending the night in with Tan and this little cutie", Max replied as Bradley hung onto Max's little finger.

"Why you so eager to know what we're all doing Jack?", Tanya asked.

"It's none of your business", Jack said sternly.

"I bet it's to do with Ronnie", Max teased, "You looking to get lucky tonight".

"I'm not like that", Jack replied hotly.

"Ok!", Carol said under her breath.

"I'm not", Jack shouted making Bradley cry.

"Great look what you done", Max said trying to get Bradley to stop.

"Jack why don't you invite Ronnie round tonight and we can watch a DVD together", Tanya suggested.

"Do we have to", Max whispered to Tanya.

"Yes", Tanya whispered back.

"I'll ask her", Jack said smiling.

"Right well kids I'll see you all on Sunday", Carol said picking up her coat.

"You staying there all weekend", Jack said surprised.

"Yes I am", Carol replied, "Get away from you kids".

"We're not kids", Max said quietly trying not to disturb Bradley again.

"Bye", Carol said happily before walking out.

"How long you got Bradley for", Jack asked.

"Taking him back to Rachel at 5", Max replied.

"And on our way back we'll pick up a couple of DVD's", Tanya added.

"Great", Max replied kissing Tanya softly.

"I'm off out", Jack said picking up his car keys, "See you later tonight".

"Don't forget to ask Ronnie", Tanya reminded Jack before he walked out the door. "You checked that flat out", she added.

"Yeah", Max replied, "Move in next week...you're mum and dad are ok about it?"

"There fine about it", Tanya replied lovingly, "I might only be 16 but I got my head screwed on".

"And that's what I love about you", Max said softly as Bradley made a little noise.

"You're lot do know...don't they Max", Tanya asked.

"Not yet", Max replied, "What with Bradley being born and that I just haven't had the time. I promise as soon as they get back I'll tell them".

**...**

As Jack drove along in his shining black car he spotted Ronnie waiting at the bus stop. Ronnie noticed Jack pull over and smiled to her before walking over to the car; he wound down the window and smiled softly at Ronnie.

"You wanna lift", Jack asked.

"No thanks", Ronnie replied.

"I insist", Jack said leaning over to the passenger side and opening the door. Ronnie smiled and got inside the car.

"Where you off madam", Jack asked putting on a French accent making Ronnie laugh.

"I'm going to see my mum", Ronnie said sadly looking down.

"Good job I caught you then", Jack said softly, "Better if you have company".

"Thank you", Ronnie replied softly smiling at Jack.

"My pleasure", Jack replied as he started up the car and drove off.

15 minutes later they arrived at the church. As they walked through the cemetery Jack felt Ronnie grab a hold of his hand. He smiled to him-self which didn't go unnoticed by Ronnie who smiled to herself; Roxy was right she had never been happier. As they approached the two graves Ronnie let go off Jack's hand and bent down as Jack stood watching her.

"Told you I'd come back", Ronnie said emotionally looking at both graves, "Dad flipped again...Roxy saw him this time and told him to leave...she's grown up a lot...you'd be proud of her mum".

As Ronnie broke down Jack bent down and put his arm around her, "This is Jack...he's been a rock", Ronnie added as Jack smiled, "I'm sure you'd love him".

"I'm sure she would", a deep drunken voice said prompting Jack to stand up tall holding Ronnie's hand.

"Get lost Archie", Jack said angrily.

"I just...wan...wanna talk", Archie stuttered looking at Ronnie.

"Go away", Ronnie screamed tearfully.

"You don't mean that", Archie said moving forward.

"Don't you dare come any closer", Jack said spitefully.

"Or what?", Archie said struggling to stand up.

"Dad please just go", Ronnie said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Not until I've seen my wife", Archie said sternly.

"You mean the wife you killed", Ronnie screamed as Jack looked on totally confused.

"I didn't kill her", Archie said as he fell on the grass.

"You might as well have", Ronnie screeched walking in front of Jack pushing him away as he tried to grab her back, "Look at you...you'll end up like her down there...7 feet under, you drove her to the drink and the drugs...you beat her so bad...you practically killed her".

"I didn't meant too", Archie said tearfully trying to stand up but fell back, "I didn't mean to kill him".

"I'm not on about him I'm on about mum", Ronnie screamed at the top of her voice breaking down and falling on her knees. Jack picked Ronnie up and helped her along to the car leaving Archie sitting there, pulling a bottle of vodka out of the bag and drowning his sorrows.

As Jack drove back the car was in complete silence apart from Ronnie's constant snivelling. As soon as Jack pulled up outside the Vic Ronnie got out the car without saying a word. Jack drove round the corner to his house and sighed as he leant back on the car seat...the same thought running through his head over and over again. Jack quickly snapped out of it when Max knocked on the window prompting Jack to get out the car.

"You okay bruv", Max asked, "Look like you've seen a ghost".

"Later", Jack said shoving past Max and walking into the house.

"He okay", Tanya asked Max as she walked out the house cradling Bradley. Max replied by shoving his shoulders and taking Bradley off Tanya.

"I better take him home early", Max said quietly putting Bradley in the back of his car.

"You want me to come", Tanya asked.

"No", Max replied jumping in his car and driving off leaving Tanya stood there confused. After standing outside for a few minutes Tanya headed back inside to see Jack sitting on the settee.

"Rough morning", Tanya asked joining Jack on the settee.

"You could put it that way", Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"Makes two of us", Tanya replied smiling.

"Let me guess Max is paying more attention to the baby and talking about Rachel than you", Jack said prompting Tanya to nod her head.

"And I take you bumped into Ronnie and things didn't go well", Tanya added.

"Spot on", Jack replied smiling at Tanya.

"Shame we didn't get together when we had the chance", Jack said looking at Tanya.

"Life would of been a lot easy I tell you that", Tanya said laughing slightly.

"Too right", Jack added. "You know you and Max will work it out you always do".

"This time it's different", Tanya replied, "I mean he has a son, how do I know him and Rachel are still meeting up secretly".

"He wouldn't he adores you", Jack replied.

"Like you adore Ronnie", Tanya added.

"You win", Jack replied as they moved into an uncomfortable silence.

"So Ronnie coming round tonight", Tanya asked.

"Didn't get round to asking her", Jack said disappointed.

"Well you still got time to ask her", Tanya added.

"What's the point?", Jack said feed up, "Every time we get on well something happens comes between us".

"That's life", Tanya replied making Jack laugh softly.

"You act a lot older than you are", Jack replied.

"So does Ronnie", Tanya added, "I'll be back later going to pick some stuff up from home".

"Okay", Jack replied as he watched Tanya walk away.

**...**

Over at the Vic Ronnie was slouched on the couch in the pub getting funny looks from the punters. Ronnie suddenly looked up when she heard, "Is Ronnie here?". Peggy pointed over at Ronnie as Tanya made her way over and sat beside her.

"If this is about Jack", Ronnie said firmly.

"Look", Tanya said cutting Ronnie off, "What ever happened this morning has really got to him and by the looks of it, it's got to you too".

"And your point is", Ronnie said not needing all this hassle at the minute.

"Tonight me, Max and Jack are having a DVD night", Tanya replied, "Come round".

"I don't think so", Ronnie replied.

"Well if you change your mind you know where we all are", Tanya said before standing up and heading out the Vic as Ronnie watched her.

"What did she want?", Peggy asked from over the bar.

"Nothing", Ronnie replied as she stood up and walked upstairs.

**...**

Later that night Max and Tanya had sorted things out and were snuggled up on the settee watching 'In Her Shoes', while Jack sat on the floor.

"Get the door will you Jack", Max said prompting Jack to stand up and walk over to the front door.

"Hey", Ronnie said quietly as Jack opened the door.

Jacks face lit up, "Hey yourself".

"Tanya said you were watching DVD's tonight", Ronnie replied.

"Come in", Jack said standing at the side of the door letting Ronnie in and shutting the door behind them.

"Can I have a word before we go in there", Ronnie asked as they stood in the hallway. Jack smiled and led Ronnie into the kitchen. "I'm sorry about this morning".

"It's not your fault", Jack replied.

"Some of the things I said to my dad", Ronnie said taking a deep breath, "They were true".

"You mean he killed your..", Jack said angrily raising his voice.

"Jack who you talking to", Max shouted.

"I be a minute", Jack shouted back.

"Jack I know how it looks how it seems but please don't say anything", Ronnie pleaded.

"He should be locked up Ron", Jack replied.

"I know he should Jack", Ronnie said softly, "But I can't put Roxy through it all...she's only 14 she'll try and kill her-self again".

"Again?", Jack said concerned.

"When mum died in the summer she tried to...to...hang her-self", Ronnie said tearfully prompting Jack to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"What a life you've had", Jack said softly, "And let's face it I haven't helped".

"No you haven't", Ronnie said pulling away from the hug as Jack looked down disgraced with himself. Ronnie slowly lifted Jack head up and greeted him with a kiss, "Enough about our families, our past even if it was just the other month...lets watch these DVD's".

"You're one in a million", Jack replied.

"So I've been told", Ronnie said cheekily prompting Jack to laugh, "Come on".

"Nice of you to join us", Max said as Jack and Ronnie walked in the sitting room.

"Hi Ronnie", Tanya said smiling.

"Hi", Ronnie replied as Jack sat on the floor and spread his legs open patting in-between them indicting for Ronnie to sit there, which she did. As Ronnie lay back resting her head on Jack's chest he kissed he softly wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach. Ronnie reached over and pulled the spare fur rug over them before placing her hands on top of Jack's and settling down to watch the rest of the film.

After watching a couple of films Jack and Ronnie headed upstairs into Jacks bedroom.

"Very boyish", Ronnie said laughing as she looked around the room.

"You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor", Jack said as he got out the blow up bed.

"Jack", Ronnie said softly but he didn't respond. "Hey", Ronnie added this time making Jack look up at Ronnie.

"What?", Jack asked as Ronnie just stood there smiling at him.

"You don't need that blow up bed", Ronnie said softly, "We're both adults".

"Well technically I am and you're not", Jack said making his way other to Ronnie.

"Shut up Jack", Ronnie replied clenching the top of his shirt, pulling him closer as she fell back onto the bed. Jack pulled away asking, "Are you sure". Ronnie replied by trailing her hands along his chest as he lay on top of her, he leaned in again, kissing her deeply, he felt her soft hands unbuttoning his shirt. Jack pulled out of the kiss as Ronnie pulled off her black string top, tossing it aside; she leaned up against him, kissing him hungrily as he removed his shirt. Losing themselves in the moment.

**_Everyone thanks for your reviews so far & thanks for reading. __Really appreciate it xxx_**


	18. Seventeen

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 18 – Seventeen**

Ronnie's eyes flickered open then next morning. A pleasant smile emerged on her face as she saw Jack sleeping beside her, memories from last night flooding back to her. Ronnie pressed her nose against Jack's neck making him stir in his sleep. Ronnie moved back a couple of inching laughing silently to her-self before snuggling into Jack and falling back to sleep.

One hour later Ronnie's phone went off waking them. Ronnie moaned as she reached over the bed and picked her phone off the floor to see 8 missed calls from Roxy.

"Who was it?", Jack said yawning while stretching.

"Roxy", Ronnie replied turning round to face Jack.

"Morning", Jack said with a cheeky grin prompting Ronnie to kiss him tenderly allowing the kiss to linger. She slowly pulled away leaving Jack wanting more, sitting up after Ronnie as she stood up and put her lingerie on.

"Don't look at me like that", Ronnie exclaimed.

"Like what?", Jack said casually laughing.

"Making me feel guilty for getting ready", Ronnie replied prompting Jack to get out of bed and put his tracksuit bottoms on.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm making you feel that way", Jack said approaching Ronnie kissing her softly.

"I never knew you had a tattoo", Ronnie said cheerfully touching Jack's upper arm feeling his muscles in the process.

"You impressed", Jack said laughing slightly hiding his embarrassment. Ronnie pecked him on his lips smiling, "Take that as a yes", Jack replied smiling back.

"I better be going", Ronnie said while tucking her hair behind her ears, "Roxy will be worried sick, never mind Aunty Peggy".

"You not tell them you were coming here", Jack said wrapping his arms round her waist.

"I said I was popping out for a bit", Ronnie replied wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"You better be getting back then", Jack replied softly pressing his forehead against Ronnie's, "Don't want to be a bad influence".

"Never", Ronnie said smiling closing her eyes and kissing Jack passionately. Jack slowly moved his hands onto her bum as the kiss became steamy. Jack quickly pulled Ronnie back onto the bed making her giggle with pleasure. The kiss became deeper as Ronnie lay on top of Jack.

"I thought you would have had enough of that last night", Max making Ronnie jump up all flustered closely followed by Jack.

"There is such thing as knocking Max", Jack said angrily.

"Sorry", Max said sarcastically.

"What did you want?", Jack said sitting on the bed as Ronnie just looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Just to tell Ronnie", Max started prompting Ronnie to look up, "That Peggy and Roxy are downstairs".

"How'd they know", Ronnie said panicking.

"I had to get some milk this morning and bumped into them. They asked me if I knew where you were, so I brung them here", Max replied.

"You idiot", Ronnie said quickly looking at Jack, "What am I going to do?".

Jack glared at Max prompting Max to walk out the room. "Your 16 Ron. It's not like it's against the law", Jack said reassuringly.

"I know that", Ronnie replied, "But you know what its' like".

"Suppose", Jack said rolling his eyes, "I tell you what we'll both go down together".

"Yeah cos' we weren't going to do that in the first place", Ronnie replied sarcastically.

"No need to be like that", Jack said grimly.

"Sorry", Ronnie replied walking over to Jack taking his hand and pulling him up off the bed, "Come on".

As they walked down the stairs and into the living room Roxy was smirking at them while Peggy looked on disgraced.

"Home now", Peggy shouted standing up, "Now".

Roxy quickly stood up and followed Peggy out as Ronnie kissed Jack goodbye and followed.

"So how was she", Max asked.

"Shut up", Jack said pushing Max before going back upstairs.

**...**

"So what you get up to last night", Roxy whispered to Ronnie as they trailed behind Peggy.

"Nothing", Ronnie said trying to hide her smile.

"Your face says differently", Roxy replied smirking.

"Will you two girls hurry up", Peggy shouted as she opened the Vic door.

"Happy birthday by the way", Roxy said cheerfully.

"Thanks", Ronnie replied smiling.

As they got inside the Vic Peggy marched them upstairs into the kitchen making them sit down together.

"What's going on?", Phil asked following them into the kitchen.

"Ronnie here thinks she's bigger than her boots", Peggy said angrily glaring at Ronnie who had her head down.

"What you do then?", Phil asked taking a seat.

"I only stopped out last without telling anyone", Ronnie replied.

"For all we knew Archie could of had you", Peggy said frustrated.

"Dad won't do that", Roxy butted in.

"Wouldn't he", Phil added.

"He wouldn't", Roxy shouted storming out the room crying.

"Great look what you've done now", Ronnie said standing up.

"Sit back down now young lady", Peggy shouted.

"I'm going to see how my little sister is then I will sit back down with you", Ronnie said trying to keep calm before searching the Vic for Roxy.

"Rox", Ronnie shouted as she opened every door, but there was no sign of her. Ronnie frantically got her phone out her pocket and continually rang Roxy, but no answer.

**...**

Meanwhile, Roxy was sitting in the park slowly swinging backwards and forwards on the swing as Jack walked past. Noticing who it was Jack stopped and walked into the park sitting on the swing beside her.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Never better", Roxy said snivelling.

"Don't believe you", Jack replied prompting Roxy to look at him angrily, "Ronnie does the same...snivels and says she's fine".

"I'm nothing like Ronnie", Roxy said sternly.

"I know you're venerable", Jack replied, "I know that you can't handle everything that's going on around you".

"I can", Roxy said firmly.

"Lying again", Jack said laughing slightly making Roxy smile.

"You really do know Ronnie well", Roxy replied.

"Yeah", Jack said smiling, "I guess I do...and it means I know you well too".

"That's very unlikely", Roxy replied, "Ronnie keeps everything close to her chest when it comes to her family...never says a word".

Jack started laughing softly. "What?", Roxy asked.

"Nothing", Jack said still laughing, shaking his head.

"No tell me", Roxy said standing up, walking over to Jack and looking down on him.

"Let's just say Ronnie's told me some stuff", Jack replied looking up at Roxy.

"Like what?", Roxy asked intrigued.

"Like how nosey you are", Jack said smiling cheekily.

"Thank you", Roxy smiled.

"I've done nothing", Jack said looking confused.

"You have", Roxy replied, "You've cheered me up".

"One minute", Jack said as he answered his phone.

_Jack: Hello! Calm down Ronnie. Slow down_.

_Ronnie: Its Roxy she's gone missing._

_Jack: Well she's here with me._

_Ronnie: Thank god._

_Jack: Tell you what I'll take her to mine come over in 5._

Ronnie: Okay. See you soon

"She sounded worried", Jack said to Roxy prompting Roxy to look down, "Come on...my house".

**...**

10 minutes later and Ronnie had just arrived at the Branning's. Jack was making them all a cup of tea as Ronnie and Roxy sat in silence.

"Here you go", Jack said handing them there cup of tea before sitting down next Ronnie, placing his hand on her leg.

"Rox", Ronnie said quietly, "Aunty Peg she's just concerned that's all".

"There's still no need for her to call my dad...our dad like that", Roxy said angrily.

"But it's the truth", Ronnie said leaving Jacks side and kneeling down beside Roxy, "You saw what he did Rox".

"But he's still my dad", Roxy said tearfully.

"I know", Ronnie said hugging her sister, "Some birthday I'm having eh?"

"What? It's your birthday", Jack said surprised.

"I thought you knew my sister", Roxy said as she broke from the hug.

"Obviously not everything", Jack said quietly.

"You two were talking about me", Ronnie asked as the both of them nodded.

"Ronnie I'll make it up to you", Jack said as Ronnie sat down beside him again.

"Make what up?", Ronnie said softly, "Last night was a good enough present for me".

"So you two actually...", Roxy said.

"I'm not discussing this with my little sister", Ronnie replied sternly as Jack laughed.

"Right well I'm off home", Roxy said standing up.

"You sure you're okay", Ronnie asked concerned.

"Positive", Roxy said while nodding, "You coming".

"I be 5 minutes", Ronnie said smiling at her sister who winked back before leaving Ronnie and Jack alone.

"So...", Ronnie said turning round to face Jack.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I", Jack asked.

"Not at all", Ronnie said softly, "She must like you".

"Well she's got a head on her for only being 14", Jack replied, "So you're 17 now".

"Yeah", Ronnie replied, "But it's just a number".

"You should of told me", Jack said softly.

"I suppose but still you gave me my present last night", Ronnie said seductively.

"That means I gave you your present early", Jack replied lifting his hand and stroking Ronnie's cheek.

"Yeah", Ronnie said softly putting her hand on top of Jack's smiling, gazing into his eyes.

"So can I kiss you", Jack asked making Ronnie laugh.

"When have you ever had to ask that", Ronnie replied kissing Jack tenderly. Jack returned the kiss with hunger pushing her back on the settee, pulling away from the kiss and looking directly down into her eyes. Ronnie grabbed Jack's shirt pulling him down.

"woah", Carol said putting her hands over her eyes prompting Jack to fall back on the settee embarrassed as Ronnie laughed at his red face.

"I thought you were staying with that guy all weekend", Jack said flustered.

"I wish I did now", Carol replied looking at the two of them disapprovingly.

"Jack I better be going", Ronnie said quietly indicting for Jack to take her to the door.

"Yeah", Jack replied leading Ronnie to the door.

"Sorry about that", Jack said lovingly.

"I think that's your whole family that's caught us now", Ronnie said laughing.

"You still have my other brother and sister to meet", Jack replied.

"What there's more of you", Ronnie said still laughing.

"Peggy doesn't look happy", Jack said prompting Ronnie to spin around, "Got ya".

"That's not even funny", Ronnie said hitting Jack softly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack".

"Come here", Jack said pulling Ronnie close going in for the kiss but Ronnie pulled away as Jack looked on confused.

"After that last comment you don't deserve my loving", Ronnie said walking off leaving Jack watching her walk across the Square gobsmacked.


	19. Shop Til You Drop

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 19 – Shop Til You Drop**

"Alright! Alright!", Peggy shouted as the continuous banging on the Queen Vic doors was getting on her nerves enormously. "Ah", Peggy added as she let him inside.

"Ronnie ready", Jack said smiling widely wearing his ripped jeans and white top with his grey hoddie zipped up half way.

"She's just", Peggy replied pointing upstairs. "Don't think about", Peggy added pushing Jack back stopping him from going upstairs, "I'll get her".

As Peggy walked out of the Vic Jack slumped down on one of the bar stools playing with his car keys.

Peggy knocked on the bathroom door as she arrived upstairs. Ronnie opened the door smiling down at her Aunty Peggy and greeted her with a "Hey!"

"Jack's downstairs waiting for you", Peggy informed Ronnie.

"Great", Ronnie replied beaming heading for the stairs.

"You can't wear that", Peggy said looking Ronnie up and down.

"What's wrong with it?", Ronnie replied looking down at her-self.

"You're showing too much flesh", Peggy said pulling Ronnie's top up slightly.

"I'm 17 Aunty Peg", Ronnie replied pulling her top back down, "Just trust me".

"But Jack Branning's a...", Peggy said without thinking.

"A what?", Ronnie replied intrigued.

"Well", Peggy replied feeling uneasy.

"Come one sis", Roxy said cheerfully as she emerged out of her bedroom in her school uniform.

"Have fun girls", Peggy said quickly walking away from them.

"What's up with her?", Roxy asked.

"Nothing", Ronnie said leading her sister down the stairs.

"Finally", Jack muttered to himself as he could hear the two girls' voices coming from the back, getting louder as they approached him.

"Hey babe", Ronnie said happily greeting jack with a kiss as Roxy stood there fed up.

"Can we go now", Roxy said impatiently as Jack looked at Ronnie confused.

"I said you'd take her to school", Ronnie said smiling cheekily at Jack, "You don't mind do you".

"Course not", Jack said unconvincingly leading the way out of the Vic.

**...**

Jack constantly tapped on the steering wheel, looking at the clock, getting impatient.

"I hate traffic", Roxy said grimly from the back of the car.

"You're not the one who's driving", Jack bit back, "So think yourself lucky".

"There's no need to be like that", Ronnie said firmly.

"I just hate being late", Jack replied, "I mean us walking into business together...what will everyone think".

"People always think that of me when I walk in late", Roxy said prompting Jack and Ronnie to spin round looking at her, "What?"

"You never cess to amaze me", Jack said turning back round. "Finally", he added as the traffic started moving.

After 5 minutes of continuous driving the car came to a standstill again, "They taking the piss", Jack said angrily.

"There's gunna be no point of going to school at this rate", Roxy muttered.

"No matter what you say Roxy you're going in", Ronnie replied firmly making Roxy go in a huff.

"Maybe Roxy's right", Jack said much to annoyance of Ronnie, "Why don't we just go Christmas shopping or something".

"Yeah cos' I mean its only 5 weeks to Christmas Ron and I need to get me presents in", Roxy said eagerly.

"We don't have any money", Ronnie replied.

"Yes we do", Roxy said as she searched in her bag and pulled out her purse. "See", Roxy added waving their dad's credit card around.

"How'd you get that", Ronnie asked smiling.

"He left it in the house", Roxy replied, "I mean it's not like he be missing it with all the money he has hidden and his secret bank accounts".

"I don't know", Ronnie said taking the card off Roxy and looking down at it. She could feel Jack's gaze on her so looked up at him, "Ok you two win".

"So Rox how much money's on that card", Jack asked.

"Well it's his savings card", Roxy replied, "It was the money for when me or Ron wanted to get married".

"You still haven't answered the question", Ronnie said eagerly.

"About 2000 pound", Roxy replied.

"Bloody hell Ron", Jack said surprised, "Oxford Street it is then".

"This money is mine and Roxy's not yours", Ronnie said prompting Jack to look at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I'm not falling for it Jack. Anyways the money I be spending will be on you", Ronnie added as a small smile crept up on Jack's face.

**...**

They arrived in Oxford Street an hour later and had been looking around the shops for the past 2 hours. Jack had become the bag man as Ronnie & Roxy were in there element totally forgetting that they came shopping for Christmas presents not for themselves.

As Jack stood outside the changing rooms for the one hundredth time he heard a very familiar voice coming from one of the changing rooms as the curtain open...

"Jack", Leanne said happily walking over to him.

"Hey!", Jack said feeling quite awkward, "Shouldn't you be in college".

"I could ask you the same question", Leanne said as she stroked Jack's arm, "So who you here with".

"Just em...you know...", Jack said struggling to get his words out.

"Well never mind about that...what do you think", Leanne asked spinning round in the tiny black dress she was trying on.

Jack stood there staring at Leanne spinning round, "It looks..."

"Yeah Jack, what does it look like", Ronnie said angrily from behind Jack prompting him to spin round as a very large grin appeared on Leanne's face.

"Ron", Jack said quietly.

"Save your excuses for someone who cares", Ronnie said angrily grabbing hold of Roxy's hand and walking off.

"She has some serious issues", Leanne sighed.

"Look I see you later", Jack said struggling to pick up all the bags.

"You know Jack if you wait 5 minutes I'll help you with the bags", Leanne said watching Jack bend over.

"I think I can manage", Jack said finally picking up all the bags before dropping them again. "Damn it", he added frustrated.

"My offer still stands", Leanne reminded Jack.

Jack hesitated slightly before letting out a feeble "Okay".

**...**

"That was that Leanne bitch wasn't it Ron", Roxy asked as Ronnie marched down Oxford Street, "Answer me Ron".

Ronnie came to a standstill and spun round looking at her sister, "Yes it was".

"Ron you been crying", Roxy said concerned.

"No I haven't", Ronnie replied.

"Come on let's get home", Roxy said grabbing hold of her sisters hand and heading to the tube.

10 minutes later they were on the tube and sitting in silence until Roxy spoke up., "You know you went off it with him for no reason".

"He was drooling all over her", Ronnie replied annoyed.

"She came on to him", Roxy replied fed up of her sisters excuses, "Even you heard it, seen it all. She was playing him, playing you and you just let her win every time. I mean how much satisfaction do ya wanna give her".

"Like I'm gunna take advice off a 14 year old", Ronnie said stubbornly.

"A 14 year old that's right and you know it", Roxy replied folding her arms.

After a couple of minutes of silence Ronnie said, "Sorry".

"You have to get your shopping off him", Roxy said softly, "Go tonight and patch things up".

"I hate it when you're right", Ronnie said with a slight laugh.

**...**

Meanwhile, Jack and Leanne were putting the bags in the boot of his car.

"Thanks for the help", Jack said slamming the boot down, "Don't know how I'm gunna explain this to Ronnie".

"So you two are serious", Leanne said already knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"I want to be", Jack said.

"But she doesn't", Leanne replied.

"I don't know", Jack said fed up, "Its complicated, I mean I know all this stuff about her but she won't let me know the whole story".

"Have you asked her", Leanne asked.

"Oh yeah, Ronnie by the way how did your baby really die?", Jack said sarcastically.

"She had a baby", Leanne said shocked making Jack realise what he had just said.

"Shit", Jack exclaimed, "You can't say a word...I'll do anything".

"You'll do anything", Leanne said eagerly.

"Not that Leanne", Jack replied, "Me and you are history".

"Then everyone's gunna find out", Leanne said plotting it all in her mind already.

"You wouldn't", Jack said grabbing hole of Leanne.

"I would", Leanne said looking up at Jack.

"If you felt anything for me. Loved me. You wouldn't say a word", Jack said softly.

"Kiss me", Leanne said.

"What? No way", Jack said surprised.

"Just one kiss right now and I'll keep stum", Leanne said staring lovingly into Jack's eyes.

Jack slowly moved closer to Leanne, putting his hand on her cheek. She closed her as Jack kissed her tenderly. Leanne pulled Jack closer as the kiss intensified, all the memories of their past together, the spark between them was being rekindle. He knew it was wrong but for some reason he didn't stop. He pushed Leanne up against the car slowly opening the door and pushing her inside along the back seat landing on top of her, as she pulled his top off and closed the door.

**...**

Ronnie and Roxy arrived back in Albert Square standing outside the Vic.

"If she asks we've been at school all day", Roxy said convincing herself she could tell this little white lie. Ronnie led the way into the Vic smiling at Peggy as they headed upstairs into the living room.

"Do you think I should phone him", Ronnie asked looking at her phone.

"You'll look to eager", Roxy replied putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"You're right", Ronnie said flipping her phone shut joining her sister on the settee.

"Have fun today girls", Peggy asked as she walked into the living room.

"As fun as school can get", Roxy replied.

"Really", Peggy said, "Is that why I had your teacher on the phone today Roxy, asking where you were".

Roxy looked at Ronnie stunned, "It was my idea", Ronnie said, "I thought we should spend some quality time together as sisters".

"With Jack Branning too", Peggy said annoyed.

"No", Roxy said, "We left him".

"That still isn't a good enough excuse", Peggy said firmly, "As punishment you two can clean the bar when we close".

"But...", Roxy pleaded.

"But nothing", Peggy replied firmly before leaving the room.

"Thanks a lot sis", Roxy said angrily.

"You're the one that wanted to go shopping", Ronnie replied annoyingly before the sisters sat in silence.

**...**

Back in the car Leanne was putting her top on while watching Jack get ready, "When I said a kiss I never expected for you to ravish me", Leanne said.

"Me either", Jack said not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed it.

"So where does that leave us now", Leanne asked.

"What do you mean?", Jack asked.

"Me and you", Leanne said putting her hands around Jack's neck and kissing his shoulder, "You can't deny what we have Jack".

Jack closed his eyes as Leanne continued kissing his neck, "I'm with Ronnie now".

"No you're not Jack", Leanne replied, "You're in the back off your car with me".

Jack spun round so he was looking at Leanne who was smiling away, "She can't find out".

"So does that mean me and you", Leanne asked happily.

"I need to think things through", Jack said.

"Let me make it easier for you", Leanne replied pushing Jack back kissing him passionately.

Jack slowly pulled away pushing Leanne up, "I can't".

"You can", Leanne said reassuringly, "I know you love the excitement".

"Look I'll drive you home", Jack said making his way into the front seat leaving Leanne satisfied, her plan was working.

**...**

One hour later Jack pulled up outside his house but remained in his car feeling, confused, guilty, irritated, annoyed, and frustrated. He wanted Ronnie, loved Ronnie even yet he kept finding his-self going back to Leanne time and time again. Whenever he had moved on from her she would crop up and destroy everything he had. Jack let out a big sigh as a gleaming Ronnie knocked on the car window, Jack reluctantly got out the car with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm sorry", Ronnie said making Jack feel even worse, "I shouldn't of went of it with you, I can't help it if she wants you".

"Yeah", Jack said to himself as Ronnie kissed him softly on the lips but he didn't reply.

"You okay Jack", Ronnie replied concerned.

"I just need sometime alone", Jack said walking away from Ronnie leaving her heart broken.

"I need my shopping", Ronnie said prompting Jack to throw her the car keys.

"Post them through when you finished", Jack said before turning his back on her and walking into the house.


	20. Missing Piece's

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 20 – Missing Piece's**

The first day of December was greeted by many children opening their advent calendars, knowing that the countdown to Christmas was on. There were only two people on Albert Square who couldn't care less about Christmas being round the corner. One of these people had cheated on his girlfriend yet again, unable to face her as the guilt was eaten up inside him. The other his girlfriend, totally puzzled as to why she was being ignored, he would never cheat on me again she thought. For all they loved each other dearly, they had never admitted it to each other.

Reenie looked on at her son down in the dumps, playing with his cereal, "You know Jack if you eat that you'll get the rest of your strength for the day".

"Strength, don't make me laugh", Jack said depressed.

Reenie approached Jack placing her hand softly on his shoulder, "Come on. We need to talk".

"Not now mum", Jack said shoving his mother's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm not taking no for an answer", Reenie said sternly, "There's nobody else in today, just me and you; I'll let you stay off college".

Jack smiled slightly, "What do you wanna know?"

"It's not what I want to know Jack", Reenie replied, "It's what you want me to know and I won't tell your dad or Max or even Carol".

**...**

Meanwhile over at the Vic Peggy had noticed the slight change in Ronnie's behaviour. With Roxy at school and Phil downstairs getting the pub ready, it was just the two of them and Peggy was determined to get to the bottom of Ronnie's behaviour.

"You okay love", Peggy said making Ronnie jump spilling her tea in the process.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied her mind clearly not focused as she cleaned the spilt tea.

"Leave it love", Peggy said walking towards Ronnie grabbing her arm, looking her in the eye as Ronnie broke down. For the first time Peggy witnessed Ronnie's vulnerability and she didn't like what she saw.

**...**

Jack sat down next to his mother who held his hand encouraging him to start.

"Promise me you won't give me a lecture", Jack asked.

"I promise", Reenie replied, "Unless you need one".

Jack laughed slightly before replying, "I do deserve one".

"Then don't be surprised if you get one", Reenie said jokingly.

"I went behind her back again", Jack started as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I take it your on about Ronnie", Reenie asked prompting Jack to nod, "And I take it was with Leanne".

Jack nodded again, "Why can't I just stick to one person?"

"Maybe its Max", Reenie suggested prompting Jack to look at her as a tear stroll down his down, "Big brothers are meant to be good role models and let's face it Max isn't the best big brother"

"Yeah", Jack replied wiping his eyes.

"Follow your heart Jack. If you love Leanne then go with Leanne, I know you to have a lot of history", Reenie said softly.

"That's just it though isn't mum", Jack replied, "History".

"Then you know what to do", Reenie replied as Jack let out a little smile.

"Yeah I do", Jack said kissing his mother on the cheek before standing up and leaving the house.

**...**

Over at the Vic Peggy had sat Ronnie down wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"What's the point in me opening up to you Aunty Peg", Ronnie said as Peggy looked on confused, "You don't like Jack one bit".

"This isn't just about Jack though is it", Peggy replied firmly.

"Yes it is", Ronnie replied lying. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what she had been through even if it was her own family even her own sister didn't know the truth.

"I found this", Peggy said regretting what she was doing already but knowing she had to.

"Where did you find it?", Ronnie asked annoyed as Peggy handed her the picture of her-self, her mum & her beautiful baby boy.

"It was under your pillow", Peggy said quietly.

"You went snooping. I can't believe this", Ronnie said standing up annoyed, frustrated.

"Who's the baby boy Ronnie?", Peggy asked softly prompting Ronnie to sit back down and stroke the photo that she held as her eyes filled up.

**...**

Meanwhile Jack had made his way over to Vic, noticing a delivery outside and the back door open he took a deep breath and walked down the back alley way into the cellar. He heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a barrel as Phil walked past on the phone. As soon as Phil was out of site Jack made his way out the cellar and upstairs hearing Ronnie's voice coming from the sitting room. He looked inside to see Ronnie stroking a picture as tears fell down her face.

"oh darling I never knew", Peggy said astonished by what she had just been told holding Ronnie close.

Jack stood at the door, what had Ronnie told her, he suddenly snapped out of it when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "What you doing here?", Phil shouted prompting Ronnie and Peggy to emerge from the living room.

"Jack?", Ronnie said tearfully.

"Get outta my pub", Peggy shouted.

"Sorry", Jack replied putting his head walking towards the stairs, stopping at the stop of them as Ronnie shouted "wait" and les him into her bedroom, leaving Peggy and Phil looking on confused.

**...**

Ronnie sat on her bed closely followed by Jack, who wiped her tears off her cheek.

"You ok", Jack asked softly.

"Could be worse", Ronnie replied letting out a slight smile.

"So what do ya want Jack?", Ronnie asked getting straight to the point.

Jack looked down prompting Ronnie to lift his head, "You can tell me".

"I'm sorry about last week", Jack said. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth he couldn't, she was already in pieces how could he make it worse.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry", Ronnie replied, "I jumped to the wrong conclusion".

"I slept with Leanne", Jack blurted out as Ronnie looked at him disgusted letting go of his hand and standing up, "It was a mistake".

"When?", Ronnie asked but Jack didn't reply which only enraged her even more. "WHEN!"

Jack slowly stood up so he was level with Ronnie, both teary eyed, "Last week".

"No! No! No!", Ronnie kept telling her-self as she dropped onto her bed.

"I'm so sorry", Jack pleaded as he knelt down only to be shoved over by Ronnie.

"So how was she", Ronnie asked angrily.

"Please Ron don't", Jack pleaded tearfully.

"I asked you a question Jack", Ronnie said, "How was she...was she better than me, is that why you keep going back to her".

"It was one stupid moment of weakness", Jack replied following Ronnie as she stood up.

"Let me guess, you two have history", Ronnie said angrily glaring at Jack, "You disgust me".

"Ron", Jack said softly grabbing hold of her hand stopping her from walking out the room.

"Get off me Jack or I swear to god", Ronnie said fighting back the tears.

"I told you didn't I", Jack said annoyed, "Doesn't that count for something".

"oooo I get it", Ronnie said as the rage boiled up inside her, "You think I'll just forgive you because this time you told me...you know what Jack once a cheat always a cheat".

"That's not true Ron", Jack said frustrated.

"I don't ever want to see your face again so why don't you run off to that little whore of yours. I'm sure she'll be happy enough to satisfy your ends", Ronnie shouted prompting Phil and Peggy to storm in her room.

"Out now", Phil snarled grabbing hold of Jack and dragging him out as Ronnie broke down.

"shhhh", Peggy said as she held Ronnie after hearing everything that was said between them.

**...**

"You ever come near her again and your dead mate", Phil shouted, "You get that".

Phil slammed the door as he headed back inside the Vic. Jack looked around to see every staring at him.

"oooo you okay Jack", Jean asked but Jack just shoved her off and walked away leaving Jean standing there puzzled. Jack slumped down on Arthurs bench flicking his phone open and began to ring someone, 'Hi...yeah we need to talk...I pick you up in 10'.

10 minutes later Jack pulled up outside a very posh looking house. He slowly turned his head as Leanne got into the passenger seat.

"So you changed your mind about us", Leanne said happily.

"No not exactly", Jack replied as Leanne looked down disappointed, "I told her about us and what we did last week".

"How'd she take it?", Leanne asked.

"Wonderful", Jack replied sarcastically, "What do ya think?"

"At least she knows about us", Leanne replied, "It's now out in the open, don't have to let that little secret slip"

"Me and you are history Leanne", Jack replied angrily, "I want nothing more to do with you. All you seem to do is destroy my life".

"You know what Jack", Leanne replied tearfully which soon turned into anger, "You've just made the worst decision of your life".


	21. Heartbreaker

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 21 - Heartbreaker**

Upstairs in the Vic, the clock had just turned 5:30 as Ronnie, Roxy and Phil were sitting round the kitchen table waiting for Peggy. 5 minutes later Peggy strolled in dressed head to toe in black.

"You're just going to Ronnie's play not a bloody funeral", Phil said looking his mother up and down. Peggy just glared back disapprovingly.

"Well I think you look lovely Aunty Peg", Roxy replied sticking her tongue out at Phil as Ronnie laughed and stood up saying "Let's go".

The rest of them stood up and followed Ronnie down the stairs and into the car as Phil muttered away to himself, "Can't believe I'm gunna watch bloody Cinderella".

"I heard that", Ronnie said slamming the car door shut as Phil drove off.

At the gate that led into square, Jack was stood there playing with two tickets while watching the Mitchell's drive away out of the square. As the car disappeared Jack tore the tickets in half and headed into the Vic.

As he walked into the Vic Tracey looked up noticing him approach the bar. As she walked up to him Jack asked for a pint but Tracey declined reminding him that after the other day he was bared and better get out. As Jack hesitated Minty and Gary grabbed him and chucked him out. Jack looked around the square at the market stalls before heading down to R&R.

**...**

As the Mitchell arrived at the college performance academy they all took their seats as near to the front as possible apart from Ronnie who had to go back stage and get ready after all she was playing the lead part. Cinderella matched her best, not only was she top of her drama class, she had the long blonde hair like Cinderella, the height, the stance and Ronnie her-self would argue she's had pretty much the same life as Cinderella, dull, boring and waiting for that one glimpse of happiness to come along and when it does she gets in snatched away from her. Could she ever have a happy ending like Cinderella...'no' she thought.

As she got dressed backstage and rehearsed her lines, movements and actions the hall was filling up. She took a little peak from the side off the curtain to see that Rachel and Ruby had took their seats next to Roxy. As her scanned the rest of the room she noticed two spare seats on the front row, her heart sank as she remembered giving Jack his tickets for himself and Reenie. With one pick gulp Ronnie turned round to see the rest of her drama class getting dressed and ready for the big evening.

"You reckon she's nervous", Peggy asked looking at the big stage.

"Ronnie...nervous...never", Ruby replied cheerfully.

Rachel looked to the stage, then back at Ruby laughing slightly, "You remember that time in high school where Ronnie had to dress up as a pumpkin".

"Yeah", Ruby replied laughing loudly not noticing everyone staring at her, "And she got so pissed she ripped the costume up on stage and forgot she was just in her underwear".

Peggy, Phil and Roxy looked on as the two girls were in hysterics, crying with laughter.

"I don't remember that", Roxy said in a huffy tone, "And I never missed one of her performances".

Rachel tried to speak but all that came out was laughter. Ruby spoke for her, "Ronnie...never invited you to it...I mean she was so embarrassed...just about the fact...the fact..." Ruby burst into fits of laughter unable to finish the sentence as she picture Ronnie in her pumpkin outfit, prompting Roxy to fold her arms sulking in her chair while Peggy and Phil pretended they didn't know the two girls.

As the lights darkened the room went slightly apart from the little sniggers coming from Rachel and Ruby as they tried to hold their laughter in. Everyone turned their attention to the stage as the show begun.

**...**

Meanwhile, over at R&R Jack was sitting at the bar starring at the 6 empty shot glasses before him. "Pass me another one", Jack muttered clearly drunk and agitated.

"I think you've had enough", the barman said walking away from Jack.

"Don't you dare walk away from me", Jack said struggling to his feet, stumbling all over, as the bouncer grabbed a hold of him. "Get off me. I have you done for assault", Jack shouted prompting the bouncers to grab him tighter and throw him out onto the street.

"I...I...", Jack said as he climbed to his feet looking up at the bouncers who just shook their head at Jack before heading inside. "Bloody...crappy...club...", Jack muttered as he turned around suddenly coming to a halt as a large, bearded, drunken man stood in front of him.

"I think we need a chat", Archie said as he walked into the light passing Jack, indicting for him to follow.

**...**

Back at the college, everyone was fixated with what was going happening on the stage no-one had noticed a mysterious individual sneak behind the stage.

5 minutes later everyone started clapping as the drama students went off the stage for a 15 minute break, prompting this mysterious girl to hide behind all the equipment.

"Great job Ronnie" "Yeah great job" These comments just made the mysterious girl envy, green with anger, frustrated.

"Thanks guys", Ronnie replied smiling to her-self as she took a drink of water and headed to the side of the stage where Roxy, Rachel & Ruby were waiting.

"You were great sis", Roxy said enthusiastically while hugging her sister.

"You'll like the second part more", Ronnie replied breaking the hug looking at Rachel and Ruby.

"I'm sorry about Jack", Rachel said softly.

"I don't need a man", Ronnie replied prompting Rachel to hum the song.

"Rachel", Ruby shouted.

"Sorry", Rachel replied sarcastically before continuing.

As the four girls starting talking a furious voice came over the micro-phone.

"That biatch", Ruby said angrily as they all headed into the room to see Leanne standing up over the mike.

"There she is", Leanne said angrily, "The girl of the hour...well I'm gunna make you think differently about her".

Ronnie looked terrified as Ruby and Rachel were reeling with anger. Roxy clutched onto her sister hands, while Peggy and Phil sat there looking utterly confused along with the other 300 people in the room.

**...**

Archie and Jack arrived at the allotments, the atmosphere eerie as they both glared at each other, both drunk and both extremely agitated.

"What do ya want Archie", Jack snapped.

"I want to see my daughter", Archie replied.

"So let me get this straight", Jack said furiously, "You want a word with me just to see Ronnie. Come on Archie I might look thick, I might look drunk...well I am pissed...but anyway there's gotta be more to it".

"You we're there", Archie bit back, "You were at the grave yard. You know what I did".

"I only know you killed your grandson, drove your own wife to her grave", Jack shouted, "But what I want to know, is why you did, why it happened, what the bloody heck did happen Archie".

Jack was right in Archie face, the smell of whiskey hovered round them. Archie stepped back glaring at Jack, "That's for Ronnie to tell".

"No its not Archie", Jack snapped back getting his phone out his pocket, holding it up, "You tell me Archie or you'll be in cell. There will be a lot of people wanting to torture you in there".

"You haven't got the balls", Archie said fuming with rage.

"Watch me", Jack said sternly putting the phone to his ear, "Police please..."

"Ok", Archie said prompting Jack to hang up, "I'll tell you but you have to promise me. Promise me you'll never tell Veronica, never tell Roxanne...please".

"Go ahead", Jack replied showing no emotion, so riled up that he would find out no matter what.

**...**

"Ronnie Mitchell over there", Leanne said tearfully pointing over at Ronnie, "She stole my boyfriend".

"I did not", Ronnie said to Rachel and Ruby and Roxy as she heard the audience whisper amongst one another.

"I'm gunna kill her", Rachel said quietly before getting interrupted.

"But Jack came back to me", Leanne said proudly, "I know Ronnie knows, but everyone else deserves to know what a rotten rat Jack Branning is. He broke my heart. He chooses that ugly cow over me. I mean what's wrong with me".

Ronnie eyes began to fill up as she scanned the room watching everyone look from her to Leanne, whispering Jack's name, tart, slag, whore. She then looked over to Peggy and Phil who looked on in purer confusion.

"Well what you all didn't know", Leanne continued as everyone looked on, concerned for this young, weak, distraught teenager, "Is that Ronnie Mitchell has a few skeletons in her own closest...that's right Ronnie I know...I know that you had a son and he died".

Ronnie fell to the floor, too weak to talk, to stand. Roxy bent down holding her sister close. The two of them heartbroken. Rachel went towards the stage only to be held back by Ruby, while Peggy and Phil made their way other to Ronnie.

"That's right Jack bloody Branning told me", Leanne said modestly, "You see he broke both our hearts Ronnie...only he treat you worse...he went behind your back...not once, not twice, but three times".

"Right that's it", Rachel said shoving Ruby off her and heading towards the stage.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots out off the gun that suddenly hit the floor as everyone screamed, cried, totally terrorised by the events that had just occurred in front of them.


	22. Wires

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 22 - Wires**

Four days later and no-one could still get there head around what happened the other day. The police investigations were still ongoing, many students and parents terrorised, the college closed down as one loved one had been lost while another was on their death bed.

Over at the Vic Peggy gently opened the door that led into Ronnie's bedroom, slowly flicking the light on making Ronnie stir.

"Ronnie darling", Peggy said softly as she sat on the bed and placed her hand on Ronnie gently.

"What", Ronnie said sleepily turning over to face her Aunty.

"You have to go down to the police station in half an hour", Peggy said softly as Ronnie shuck her head pulling the covers over her and letting out a small whimper, "The sooner you go and tell them what happened the sooner it will all be over".

Ronnie emerged from under the cover, sitting up allowing Peggy to see the tears fall from her face onto the bed sheets, "It will never be over. I lost my best friend just 2 weeks before Christmas and its all my fault".

"Oh darling", Peggy said as Ronnie broke down. Peggy held Ronnie in a tight embrace rocking her backwards and forwards. Peggy looked over at the door as Roxy watched on, distraught.

Ronnie slowly pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes in the process, "Give me 20 minutes"

Peggy stood up and left Ronnie on her own taking Roxy into the kitchen, "I have never seen her like that before".

"She wasn't that bad over mum's and Adam's death", Roxy said as slumped down in the kitchen chair beside Phil; "She blames her-self for what happened".

"I'd blame that Jack Branning", Phil said angrily.

"Now it's no good pointing the finger. It only makes things worse", Peggy said as she put the kettle on, "Phil you can take Ronnie to the police station".

"No", Ronnie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't mind", Phil said shocked at the state Ronnie was in. Today was the first time she had left her bedroom since the shooting.

"I want to go on my own", Ronnie replied as she walked back over to the door, "I be fine. Promise".

"If you want a lift back", Phil said only for Ronnie to finish the sentence, "...you're just a phone call away".

**...**

Over at the Branning's, Jack was watching Ronnie out of his window. They hadn't spoken for over a week now. He just wanted to be there for her.

Carol placed her hand on Jack prompting him to spin round, "You okay"

"No I'm not", Jack snapped, "It's my entire fault...I mean I told Leanne...if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened".

"Jack you can't blame yourself", Carol said comforting, "You didn't pull the trigger".

"I might as well off", Jack said emotionally pushing past Carol.

"Where you going?", Carol shouted after Jack.

"Away from you", Jack responded slamming the door behind him, shoving his coat on as he walked through the square, talking to him-self.

As he walked past Booty Tanya came running out after him, "Jack".

"Not now Tan", Jack said sternly.

"Jack", Tanya said grabbing hold of his arm, "My mum's nipped out and the next customer isn't until another half an hour so I'm not taking no for an answer".

**...**

Over at the police station, in interview room 2, Ronnie was sat facing a young attractive police man and an old wrinkly woman. Her heart was pounding, the fear taking over her, the emotions stirring up inside her.

"We would like to ask you a few questions surrounding the events that occurred on Friday 8th December this year. I'm Detective Grieves and this is PC Moor", the woman said.

"Now we understand you were the lead the role of the play Cinderella that day", PC Moor asked.

"Yes", Ronnie said quietly, the nerves taking over her.

"We would like you to talk us through the events of that day, from 6 o'clock onwards", PC Moor continued.

"In your own time", Detective Grieves added noticing how nervous Ronnie was.

**...**

"How you coping", Tanya said passing Jack a cup of tea.

"How'd you think", Jack responded bitterly.

"Jack your ex girlfriend is lying in hospital you could show a bit more emotion", Tanya said sternly.

"A bit more emotion", Jack said laughing, "That girl ruined my life. Everything good I had she screwed over. She knew what she was doing. So please don't be surprised if I show no remorse".

"You've changed", Tanya said concerned.

"Yeah well if you went through what I have the past 4 month you would have changed too", Jack replied.

"I had no idea", Tanya said seeing how distraught Jack was. This was certainly not the Jack Branning she knew.

"My life has changed this those stupid Mitchell's turned up", Jack said angrily.

"I thought that would have changed your life for the better. I mean look at what you and Ronnie had", Tanya replied.

"Yeah! Had! Being the key word", Jack said tearfully, fighting back his emotions, "I put her through hell Tan and she put me through hell".

"Tell me. Let me know. I might be able to help", Tanya said softly.

"I can't tell you", Jack replied, "You wouldn't want anything to do with me".

"You know that's not true Jack", Tanya replied studying Jack.

**...**

"I was round the back of the stage", Ronnie started off stuttering, struggling to get her words out, "I heard a familiar voice"

"Who's voice", PC Moor asked.

"Leanne...Leanne Butler", Ronnie replied taking a deep breath, "When I heard her voice me, my sister Roxy...Rachel and...and...Ruby ran round".

"It's okay Ronnie. Just take your time", Detective Grieves said noticing the tears roll down Ronnie's face.

"When we got round she saw me...and pointed me out to everyone", Ronnie continued, "She said some...terrible things...only stuff that...that...3 maybe 4 people knew; now everyone knows".

"Knows what", PC Moor asked, "What did she say about you?"

"She said I stole her boyfriend...but I didn't we just...just...fell in love...not that we admitted it to each other...he was the first person I let in...my first boyfriend since I had Adam", Ronnie replied softly, emotionally.

"Adam? He was your son", Detective Grieves asked prompting Ronnie to nod her head, "For the purpose of the tape could you speak".

"Sorry", Ronnie replied, "Yeah...Adam was my son...he died...only 3 weeks old".

"I think we will take a break now", PC Moor said as Ronnie broke down; "We'll be back in 10 minutes".

**...**

"Ronnie had a son", Tanya said astonished.

"Yeah", Jack said looking down at the ground, "Promise me what I told you won't leave these four walls".

"Jack I'm nothing like Leanne", Tanya replied softly, "I promise".

"Thanks", Jack said letting out a small smile.

"So you gunna tell her you know", Tanya asked.

"I can't Tan", Jack replied, "I can't get anywhere near her and if she knew I saw her dad the other day she'd kill me".

"Besides", Jack went on, "She has enough on her plate. I mean her best friend got killed in front of her. Her biggest secret came out and everyone hates my guts".

"Just give her time", Tanya said, "You seen the police yet".

"No", Jack replied, "But I know Ronnie's there now so it won't be long until they want to talk to me".

**...**

"You alright to continue now", Detective Grieves asked.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied quietly.

"Tell us what happened, when the gun shot", PC Moor asked.

"It was all a blur...I was on the floor crying my eyes out...my sister Roxy was beside me...I heard a bang and looked up", Ronnie said fighting back the tears, "There she was...my best friend lying on the ground...motionless..."

"Go on", Detective Grieves said reassuringly.

"Then there was another shot...that one...just missed me...the dint in the wall...I could of been dead", Ronnie said tearfully, " ...the last shot...she shot her-self...obviously didn't do a good enough job..."

"Are you trying to say that you want Leanne dead", PC Moor asked shocked.

"Of course not...no-one deserves to die...I just meant that...she obviously wanted to kill her-self but she didn't", Ronnie said scared.

"That's okay Ronnie", Detective Grieves said, "I just have one last question before you go...your boyfriend's name".

"Ex-boyfriend", Ronnie said correcting them, "Jack Branning...but he didn't do anything...he wasn't there".

"That's all for now", Detective Grieves said, "Now if you would like to follow me".

Ronnie got up following the detective out of the back and into the reception area. "We might be asking you a few more questions in the future", Detective Grieves said, "So don't go too far".

"I won't", Ronnie said before leaving the police station and walking down the steps, unbeknown to her a mysterious man was stood watching her and followed her as she walked down a back alley.

"Get off me", Ronnie screamed as she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hello darling", Archie said smiling widely as Ronnie looked on in shock as Archie put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming leading her away.


	23. Remind Me

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 23 – Remind Me**

"Dad why you brung me here", Ronnie said terrified looking around her old house, her first home in Albert Square.

"We have to talk", Archie said peering out the window.

"Well go ahead talk", Ronnie said sternly.

"Can't", Archie replied spinning round to face Ronnie, "I'm waiting for someone".

"Dad please let me go", Ronnie said clearly scared, "I just wanna go home. I'm scared dad. Please!"

"Ronnie just trust me", Archie said smirking, "I've changed".

**...**

Meanwhile over at the Vic, Peggy and Phil were serving behind the bar when Roxy walked through from the back.

"She's not back yet", Roxy said gloomily.

"She'll be ok darling", Peggy said holding our her arms indicting Roxy to hug her but Roxy just turned round and walked back upstairs.

"They've been through hell and back", Phil said sympathetically, "Maybe she should go see a shrink".

"I'll have a word later", Peggy said quietly, "Poor thing".

Everyone's attention turned the door as Jack walked through. "I've told you before...you're bared", Phil shouted.

"I know but I just need to see Roxy", Jack replied as he approached the bar.

"You're not anywhere knew those girls", Peggy shouted, "The minute you got involved with this family I knew it would be trouble".

"Please", Jack pleaded prompting Phil to come from behind the bar raising his fist.

"Stop!", Roxy shouted as she ran through the doors from the back, making Phil lower his hands.

"You can't be serious", Phil said starring at Roxy.

"What do ya want?", Roxy asked folding her arms.

"Not here", Jack said softly.

"Roxy don't you dare", Peggy said sternly.

"I be fine...promise", Roxy replied before walking out the Vic closely followed by a very smug Jack.

**...**

"They're coming", Archie said happily as he saw Jack and Roxy head towards the house.

"Who's coming?", Ronnie asked.

"You just have to wait and find out", Archie replied smugly returning his attention back to the window.

**...**

"Jack where the hell you taking me", Roxy asked as Jack walked up the path, "Is that my dad".

"You coming in or what", Jack said opening the door as Roxy stood at the gate.

"I don't know", Roxy said, her voice shaking.

"Come on", Jack said walking over to Roxy grabbing her arm, forcing her inside.

"Ouch", Roxy said as Jack let go and slammed the door shut.

"Roxy is that you", Ronnie shouted.

"Yeah", Roxy shouted back happily walking through the door, running over to Ronnie wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Ronnie looked over Roxy's shoulders glaring at a sheepish Jack as she shouted, "You!"

Roxy let go of her sister and looked over at her dad.

"I can't believe this", Ronnie said angrily putting her hands throw her hair, "You helped him...after everything...you know everything Jack...and you helped him".

"I only know everything cos your dad told me", Jack shouted back walking closer to Ronnie, "I'm sorry Ron but I had to know. You told me half the story".

"Good job I didn't tell you it all", Ronnie snapped back, "God knows who else you would have told".

"It slipped out when I told Leanne and at least she's paying for it", Jack snarled.

"I can't even look at you right now", Ronnie said with disgust.

"Just stop it will you", Roxy shouted tearfully, "I'm sick of everyone arguing...everyone going behind each other's backs...everyone shouting...just please shut up".

"Sorry", Jack, Ronnie & Archie said in unison as Roxy wiped her eyes.

After a few minutes Roxy composed her-self before asking, "What you doing here dad?"

"I...I...", Archie stuttered looking over at Jack for support.

"What you looking at him for?", Ronnie said angrily.

"It's because of him I'm here that's why", Archie bit back.

"Just tell them", Jack said getting fed up.

"That's a cheek coming from you", Ronnie said nastily.

"Not everything is about you two", Roxy shouted before turning her attention over to her dad, "Go ahead dad".

"I'm...I'm...", Archie said struggling to get his words out.

"He's handing himself into the police", Jack said modestly prompting Ronnie to glare at him.

"But why?", Roxy asked confused looking from her dad to Ronnie to Jack. "You know", Roxy added noticing the expression on her sister's face. "Can someone please just tell me".

"You see...", Archie said sheepishly.

"You can't tell her", Ronnie said sternly, "You know what she'll do dad...you can't tell her".

"Tell me what", Roxy screamed as tears started flowing from the inner of her eyes.

"He's a murderer that's what", Jack blurted out driving Roxy into utter confusion as she collapsed to the floor.

"Darling", Archie said softly walking towards Roxy to comfort her but was pushed back from Ronnie.

"You stay away from her", Ronnie screeched, "And you", Ronnie added pointing at Jack, "Just get out".

"Ron", Jack pleaded.

"Just get out", Ronnie screamed bending down to comfort her sister. Jack slowly left while Archie stood there looking down at his two gorgeous girls. Ronnie stroked her sisters long blonde silky hair as she looked up at her dad, "Why now? She witnessed my best friend die just days ago and now this...have you forgotten what she done when mum died".

"Jack said if I didn't tell you my-self, if I didn't hand my-self in he would tell you", Archie pleaded.

"Please", Ronnie said sarcastically, "Jack wouldn't have the bottle...he just wanted to get back at you...wanted to know the truth and people like him do whatever they can to do that, they lie there way in...he's made a fool of you".

"That's it", Archie said angrily running out of the house. Ronnie sighed and ran after her dad, leaving Roxy on the floor in a fragile state.

**...**

Outside in the Square Archie had caught up with Jack after shouting after him.

"You!", Archie said angrily, flying his fist into Jack's face. Jack fell back in a daze, struggling to get back up. "Thought you were meant to be a boxer", Archie shouted as he starting kicking Jack in the stomach over and over again, the blood pouring out of his mouth from the deadly punch. Jack quickly covered his head with his hands.

"Dad", Ronnie screamed, trying to pull him off Jack but only to get hit in the process falling to the ground. Minty and Gary ran over trying to help but were no good.

5 minutes later the police had arrived and were pulling Archie off Jack. "I am arresting you for assault you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be held up against you in court...got that", the police man said shoving Archie into the back of the van.

As Jack was being pulled onto a stretcher and carefully lifted into the ambulance Ronnie stood there holding her face, in pure shock of what she had just seen. Peggy came running out of the Vic, cradling Ronnie.

"What happened?", Max asked running over to see what all the ciaos was about, "Ronnie!"

"It's Jack", Ronnie said tearfully prompting Max to jump in the back of the ambulance and head off to hospital with Jack.

"Where's Roxy", Peggy asked prompting Ronnie to let go of Peggy and run of towards the house.

**...**

"Roxy baby", Ronnie said as she entered the house still seeing Roxy in the same state, same place as to where she had left her.

"What the...", Peggy said shortly after following Ronnie into the house. Peggy went to open her mouth but Ronnie shook her head and gave Peggy a 'not now look'. Peggy nodded.


	24. Changes

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 24 - Changes**

It was the day of the funeral.

Parents grieving, friends distraught and media circulating around the church.

"Hi", Ronnie said weakly as she stood approached the church doors. Rachel flung her arms around Ronnie, prompting the two girls to let all their emotions out. After a few minutes Ronnie broke from the hug wiping her eyes, "Knew I should of wore waterproof mascara", she said trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

"Why did Roxy pinch it?", Rachel asked with a slight laugh.

"Girls you ready", Ruby's mum said emotionally putting a hand on each of their backs, prompting them to look up at her, as the tears came back.

"It would be more relaxing if the cameras weren't here", Rachel said sympathically.

"You got your speech ready", Karen asked as her husband walked over, clutching her hand.

"You don't mind if me and Rachel read it together", Ronnie asked.

"Of course not", Darren said, "Ruby would love it".

"The funeral for Miss Ruby Hodgins will proceed in 5 minutes, if you would like to take you seats inside", the priest said.

"I see you inside", Darren said to Karen, kissing her on cheek before walking over to the coffin.

Rachel and Ronnie followed Karen into the church and took their seats at the front. A few minutes later Ronnie and Rachel looked at each other with a smile as Ruby's favourite song 'Fascination' came on, while other's looked around confused at why there was such an up tempo song being played, but all that confusion suddenly changed as Ruby's dad (Darren), her boyfriend (Matty), older brother (William), younger brother (Liam) and her two uncle's carried the coffin down the aisle, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. They carefully place the coffin at the front and took their seats as the first hymn begun.

15 minutes into the beautiful service, Ronnie and Rachel straightened their clothes, clutched each other's hands and made their way to the front, resting the small piece of paper on the stand, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Ruby was one in a million", Ronnie said tearfully, "Also there when you needed her...always there to talk...to listen...to knock some common sense into you", she added making a few people chuckle, "I did write something down but you never stick to it do you. No matter how many people you lose, the grieve doesn't stop, it just continues, builds up and up until you explode. I thought this would be a piece of cake...I mean I have the experience of getting up here and talking but...but...", Ronnie said unable to finish as Rachel held her in a tight embrace before letting go and turning to everyone sat in the church, seeing the sadness in everyone's eyes.

"I'll take over...", Rachel said emotionally as Ronnie nodded, " ...Ruby won't let anyone hurt us...she was the most useful one...always talked common sense...it should be Ruby standing up here talking about my funeral".

"Don't say that", Ronnie whispered looking in Rachel eyes.

"It's true", Rachel added tearfully, " ...she took the bullet for me...jumped in front of me...I should be dead not her".

Rachel collapsed to the floor as Ronnie bent down comforting her. Karen walked over helping the two girls up and taking them back to their seats as many onlookers had horror, shock written all over their faces.

Not many people knew the truth of what happened that day.

As the service came to a close, Whitney Houston's 'The Greatest Love Of All' played over the church, even the people gathered outside could hear, tears rolling down everyone's cheeks, as they looked at each other, arms wrapped around each other, the church silent.

**...**

Meanwhile, Leanne's life support machine stopped bleeping as her mother and father flicked the switch down, ending her life.

**...**

Jack was lying in his hospital bed clutching his stomach as the blood emerged from beneath his stitches, which had be torn open, the nurses rushing to his side.

**...**

Roxy was lying in her room crying, wrapped up in her blanket, holding onto her wrists, glancing at the knife she had held in her hand.

**...**

Archie was sat in his prison cell, looking at the few photos he had taken with him inside.


	25. Back To Black

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 25 – Back To Black**

The news of Leanne's death escalated around the church as those closest to Ruby stood shaking everyone's hand as they left the ceremony; there was not a dry eye in the house. Many tried to hide their happiness over Leanne's death but others let everyone know how they feel.

Last out the church was Ronnie and Rachel, as they said there last goodbyes to Ruby and comforted each other and her parents.

"You'll still visit us", Karen asked tearfully.

"Of course we will", Ronnie replied pulling Karen into a tight embrace, which Rachel joined.

"You two coming back to the wake", Darren asked.

"I can't", Ronnie replied, "Roxy's in a bad place, what with this and dad".

"Don't worry about it", Karen said wiping away the tears on Ronnie's face before turning her attention to Rachel.

"I suppose half an hour won't harm anyone", Rachel replied trying to lighten the mood yet again.

Rachel accompanied Ronnie to the car where Phil was sat waiting. "See you soon yeah", Ronnie said tearfully.

"Try and get rid of me", Rachel replied tearfully with a slight laugh, "I love you Ron".

Ronnie grabbed hold of Rachel, holding her tightly. "I love you too Rach", she stated.

Phil beeped his horn prompting Ronnie to break from the hug. They laughed at each other as they both had mascara running down their faces.

"Give Roxy my love", Rachel said wiping Ronnie's cheeks. Ronnie held Rachel's hand removing it from her face, gripping it tightly. "You better get going", Rachel added.

"I'll call ya", Ronnie replied kissing Rachel on the cheek, before slowly getting in the car. Rachel turned around and walked a few paces joining Ruby's family.

**...**

The car journey back to the Vic was silent. Phil didn't know where to put himself, what to say or just what to do except from drive, while Ronnie sat there taking her make-up showing the slight bruise above her eye.

As soon as Phil pulled up outside the Vic, Ronnie jumped out the car and went in the back door to avoid talking to anyone. As she walked up the stairs she let her hair down and shook her head as she headed towards Roxy's bedroom.

**...**

Meanwhile downstairs in the Vic, Phil walked through the door and was suddenly hijacked by Peggy.

"Where's Ronnie", Peggy asked sternly.

"Gone straight upstairs", Phil replied walking behind the bar and pulling himself a pint.

"Whatever you do don't let her down here", Peggy demanded as Phil gave her a 'why' look, "Jack's been rushed into the operation room again...when Archie beat him he caused internal bleeding. The doctors didn't get round to the problem the first time so when he started bleeding again they took him straight back in".

"And how do you know that", Phil said but suddenly reconsidered, "In fact don't answer that. Why don't you want Ronnie to know".

"As much as that sod has put her through she still has feelings for him", Peggy stated in a whisper, "I mean she took him back over and over again. Presides she's not in a good place right now".

"If you don't tell her and something happens to him she'll never forgive you", Phil said anxiously.

Peggy sighed, "I'll give her and Roxy sometime then tell her".

**...**

Over at Walford General Reenie, Jim, Carol, Max and Tanya were sitting in the waiting room anxiously. Fiddling with their thumbs, cuddling into each and making light conversation every now and then.

"He should be out by now", Max said anxiously running his hands through his light ginger hair.

Tanya grabbed a hold of Max's hand looking up at him lovingly. "He'll be fine", she said reassuringly.

They all jumped up as the doctor came through the double doors and approached them.

"How is he?", Reenie asked faintly holding Jim's hand tightly as Carol put her arm around her mother.

"We would like to tell you everything is going to be okay but then I would be lying", the doctor stated as tears appeared in all their eyes apart from Jim's who was trying to hold it together for the sake of the family. "The operation went as well as it could have", the doctor added with a slightly happier tone, "We will be keeping him in intensive care for a days now".

"If everything's okay", Reenie said tearfully only to be interrupted.

"Everything will be okay love", Jim said reassuringly.

"Don't patronise me Jim", Reenie snapped, "You heard what the doctor said, he might not even make it".

"Mum", Carol said softly only for Reenie to push past them all, walking out of the ward, "I'll go", Carol added following her mother.

"You can go in and see him in half an hour", the doctor said sympathically placing a hand on Jim's shoulder, "...we'll just get him sorted out first".

**...**

Roxy watched the door as the handle got lower. Ronnie emerged from the other side, terror in her eyes as she saw the knife placed on Roxy's bed and her sisters red puffy eyes.

"You okay Rox", Ronnie said carefully walking ever so slowly towards Roxy's bed. "Rox!", Ronnie added as she didn't reply.

"I thought if I put the knife through me all my pain would go. You know", Roxy replied eventually.

Ronnie looked at her sister, shattered into a million little pieces, "But I didn't have the strength...not this time", Roxy added as Ronnie slowly slide her hand towards the knife, "When mum died it was different and then Adam...I wish you left me to die...I wish you never came home early".

"Roxy", Ronnie said fighting back the tears as she reached the knife.

"When Jack said dad was a murderer I just...just...you know", Roxy said tearfully lifting her head up as Ronnie held the knife on her lap.

"I know", Ronnie replied softly, studying every move her sister made.

"He killed mum didn't he", Roxy said shaking uncontrollably, "And Adam...didn't he Ron. That's why you hate him so much".

"Rox...its' not like that", Ronnie said trying to avoid causing anymore anguish.

"Just tell me straight", Roxy shouted jumping forward prompting Ronnie to jump of the bed, still holding onto the knife.

"Okay...but please calm down first", Ronnie said frightened of her little sister for the first time in her life. Roxy saw the fear in her sister eyes, prompting her to slump back down lowering her head in shame.

"He didn't kill mum", Ronnie said softly, "He just didn't help her when she needed it...she was so down...didn't know daylight to moonlight...she was so stoned on her pills, drinking everyday of the week...because dad hit her and he hit me

Ronnie sat back down this time closer to her sister, holding on to her hand, tears emerging as she saw the light red marks on her sisters arm, where she tried but failed. "...but he wouldn't touch you", Ronnie added, "Dad thought the world of you...and you know that".

Roxy wiped her eyes with her spare hand before placing it on top of Ronnie's. "What about Adam?", she asked.

"Not now yeah", Ronnie said tearfully. The relief showing in her face as Roxy agreed and dropped it. "So can I leave you for 2 minutes", Ronnie asked as Roxy nodded. Ronnie gently kissed her sister on the forehead before picking up the knife and heading into the kitchen.

**...**

Jack lay lifeless on his bed, wires coming out of him in all directions, the lights faded and the machine bleeping.

Jim, Max and Tanya were stood around his bedside, just watching him.

"I knew the day he got involved with a Mitchell...", Jim said angrily but stopped as the door opened.

Reenie followed Carol in and let out a small whimper as she saw her youngest boy all wired up. Reenie clung onto Jim, breaking down in tears as Carol stood there speechless, motionless.

**...**

Ronnie stood in the kitchen, her phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. She took a deep breath as she dialled the number...

_"Dr Robertson", Ronnie said nervously, "It's Veronica Mitchell here".  
__"Veronica I didn't think I be hearing from you this soon", he replied.  
__"Me either, but it's Roxy", Ronnie said.  
__"She hasn't tried...", he said faintly.  
__"Yes, that's why I'm phoning. I want her session to start again", she added.  
__"Roxy is my number one patient. I'm so happy you phoned. I tell you what why don't you give me your new address and I'll pop round in the next hour", Dr Robertson said.  
__"Only if your sure", Ronnie replied.  
__"I know what Roxy's like she needs help as soon as possible", he added.  
__"It's the Queen Vic, Albert Square, Walford", Ronnie stated.  
__"I'll see you soon then Veronica", Dr Robertson said before hanging up._


	26. This Day Just Won't End

_I would just like to take this opportunity to say thanks for reading and thanks to those giving me reviews. Really appreciate them. So big thanks xxx_

**

* * *

**

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 26 – This Day Just Won't End**

Peggy led a strange 50 year-old, grey haired, tall man up the stairs, wearing a smart grey suit and carrying a small black brief case.

"Ronnie...Roxy!", Peggy shouted coldly, slamming Roxy's door open.

Ronnie quickly stood up looking at the tall man standing by the door, "Dr Robertson".

"Hello Veronica", he replied, "How are you Roxanne?"

"Bad", Roxy said feebly as Dr Robertson sat on the edge of the bed.

Peggy stood watching, listening, getting impatient; prompting her to spit out, "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on".

"You wouldn't mind if I talk to Roxanne alone", Dr Robertson asked politely.

"Of course", Ronnie replied giving her sister a sincere smile before grabbing Peggy's arm, "Outside".

"What?", Peggy asked sternly as Ronnie closed the bedroom door behind her, leading Peggy into the kitchen and shutting the door.

"That's Roxy's shrink", Ronnie stated as she pulled out a chair sitting down, "When mum died...and...A...Adam...Roxy hung her-self".

"But...why...and...", Peggy stuttered unable to put together a sentence.

After 5 minutes of telling Peggy the story Ronnie concluded, "...and now she's on self destruct again".

"You poor thing", Peggy said softly after a few minutes of silence, "...how much stuff you and Roxy have been through, you should be near your death beds...oh I didn't mean it like it"

"It's ok", Ronnie replied, "What a day?"

"Maybe you should have a lie down", Peggy suggested.

"I would love to but Rox needs me as soon as he's finished with her", Ronnie replied suddenly turning her attention to her flashing phone that was placed in front of her, "Why would Jack's sister be ringing me?", Ronnie said inquisitive.

Peggy quickly snatched the phone of Ronnie rejecting the call.

**...**

Carol put the phone back onto the box, sighing in the process.

"Who was that?", Jim asked making Carol jump.

"No-one", Carol replied fidgety.

"You're my daughter Carol I know when you're lying", Jim said sternly.

"I tried ringing Ronnie", Carol let out, "I know you don't like her but she has a right to know".

"She'll know by now...the whole square knows", Jim said leading Carol back to Jack's room but suddenly stopped outside his room, "...if she really cared about Jack she'd have come here already. It's her fault he's in here in the first place. If he just keep that bloody thing in his pants he won't be lying there right now, would he, on his death bed".

"I guess your right", Carol replied as she looked through the small window at Jack lying there.

**...**

"Aunty Peg", Ronnie shouted, shocked at Peggy, "Why?"

"You've got enough going on", Peggy said trying to reason with her.

"What you going on about?", Ronnie shouted standing up frustrated.

Peggy opened her mouth but all she could manage was "Well you...", as their attention was turned to the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything", Dr Robertson said feeling uncomfortable.

"No", Ronnie replied pushing her hair behind her ears, "So how is she?"

"It's not as bad as the last time", he replied as Ronnie sighed with relief, "Although she is very fragile. I would like her to take these", he added handing over a bottle of pills, "She needs 3 a day, there just to calm her down, stop her shaking".

"Sure", Ronnie replied quietly.

"She'll pull through", Dr Robertson said placing a soothing hand of Ronnie's shoulder, "She's a fighter".

"Yeah", Ronnie replied yet again.

"How you holding up?", he asked, "And don't say fine, Roxy told me everything".

"I don't like talking about it", Ronnie said coldly.

"It's better if you get it off your chest", he replied.

"He's right", Peggy said softly.

"I can deal with it my-self", Ronnie said pushing past them, locking her-self in the bathroom.

"Is there anything I can do", Peggy asked.

"I will be starting my sessions with Roxy again. Twice a week. We agreed to do them here, where she feels comfortable", Dr Robertson explained.

"Of course", Peggy interrupted.

"Just make sure she takes those tablets and don't leave her by-self for more than half an hour", he added.

"I won't let her out of my sight", Peggy interrupted again.

"Also, I would like to talk to Veronica about what she's been through. I know how she feels about opening up, but if you could have a word. You know help me out", Dr Robertson concluded.

"I'll do whatever I can to help", Peggy replied, "I'll see you out".

As Peggy led Dr Robertson out, Ronnie slid out of the bathroom and quietly made her way into the kitchen, picking her phone up.

"Why you sneaking?", Roxy said making Ronnie jump.

"I'm not", Ronnie replied studying her sister, "So it went okay with him".

"Yeah", Roxy replied, "You know he wants me to take all these tablets".

Ronnie poured to orange juices out, placing them on the table and sitting down next to Roxy. "It's one set of tablets, three a day, starting now", Ronnie said as she slid a tablet alone the table.

Roxy picked it up, put it in her mouth and took a big drink, "Done".

"How about we watch a DVD?", Ronnie said happily taking Roxy's hand and leading her into the front room.

**...**

Back over at the hospital visiting time was just over. The nurse stood and watched as Reenie kissed Jack goodbye, closely followed by Carol and Tanya. While Max and Jim patting Jack's leg before leaving the room.

"What time is visiting tomorrow?", Reenie asked glancing back at Jack.

"Not until 1 in the afternoon, as Jack is in intensive care. The hours a slightly different", the nurse replied softly.

"Thank you", Jim replied, "Will he be awake tomorrow".

"He should be, but sleeping will be his main priority since he doesn't have much strength", the nurse added, "Also tomorrow we will only let 2 visitors in at time, for Jack's sake".

"Thank you for everything", Reenie said tearfully hugging the nurse.

"Just doing my job", the nurse replied breaking from the hug; "I'll see you all tomorrow, but not together. Also let Jack's friends know".

"Will do", Max replied taking Tanya's hand and walking out of the ward, closely followed by the rest of the family.

**...**

As the Vic closed, Peggy and Phil headed upstairs to bed, walking past the living room hearing the TV crackling. Peggy slowing pushed the door open, as smile emerged on her face, looking down at Ronnie and Roxy fast asleep on the settee. Phil turned the TV off as Peggy carefully put a blanket over the two sisters, sleeping peacefully.

Phil closed the living room door, turning his attention to his mother on the landing, "You didn't tell her".

"I couldn't", Peggy whispered, "She's been through too much today. I'm just looking out for her".

"Mum you want her finding out from you not the locals", Phil said bitterly.

"I know. In the morning", Peggy replied.

Phil just sighed walking off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Peggy stood on the landing alone.


	27. I Feel Love

_Just wanna say thanks to everyone reading and for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next part. A little longer than normal :) xxx_

* * *

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 27 – I Feel Love**

Ronnie eyes flickered open the next morning, only to be greeted by Roxy's foot in her face.

"ewww", Ronnie screamed shoving Roxy's leg away waking her.

"What you doing?", Roxy said sleepily.

"Getting up", Ronnie said grumpily struggling to stand up.

"Fragile person here", Roxy said holding her hand up in the air.

"That don't wash with me", Ronnie replied, "You might be going through hell and back but this time I'm not falling into you little trap".

"Fine I'll get Aunty Peg to do it all for me", Roxy replied sharply.

Ronnie slowly sat back down placing her hand on Roxy's leg. "Sorry", Ronnie said softly.

"It's okay", Roxy replied, "Maybe you should talk to him".

"I don't do that", Ronnie said sternly.

"Whatever", Roxy replied.

"Tell you want. How about I invite Rachel and Stacey over. Have a girly day", Ronnie said happily.

"What you still sitting here for then?", Roxy replied pushing Ronnie off the settee.

"Cheeky", Ronnie replied as she left the room, prompting Roxy to turn back over and sleep.

**...**

Later on that day, Rachel and Stacey had arrived as all 4 of them sat in the living room, watching DVD's and have the occasional gossip.

"Like that would ever happen", Rachel said sarcastically.

"It's a film Rach", Ronnie said nudging into the side of her.

"So what do ya think about Jack", Stacey said knowing she'd get a reaction.

"Jack who", Roxy asked her mouth stuffed with popcorn.

"Jack Branning", Stacey replied, "Who else would I be talking about".

"He's a slimy, cheating, obnoxious, big headed, little faggot", Ronnie said angrily.

"Calm down", Rachel said with a slight laugh.

"I wasn't on about that", Stacey said quite shocked and afraid from Ronnie's sudden outbreak.

"So what did ya mean?", Ronnie asked casually, not wanting to show she cared.

Stacey mouth half opened as Peggy barged in the living room, "Whoever put Pizza's in the oven has obviously forgotten about them".

Everyone turned their gaze at Rachel who just smiled casually before apologising.

"Just next time will ya please, just remember that they are in my oven. It's only 10 days to Christmas and I don't want my oven going bust", Peggy stated angrily.

"God she needs to chill", Rachel whispered to Ronnie making her giggle.

"And Roxy", Peggy added prompting Roxy to turn her head round, "Tablet. Now!".

**...**

Meanwhile over at the Branning's, Carol was in the middle of getting dressed when her phone rang.

"_Hello", Carol said  
_"_Hi love", Reenie replied.  
_"_How's Jack? Is he ok? Is he awake?", Carol said quickly.  
_"_He's fine and awake", Reenie said close to tears.  
_"_That's brilliant mum", Carol said happily, "Well I'm in the middle of getting ready so I be up in the next hour. Max and Tanya said they'll come up later this afternoon. I mean they are getting their new flat decorated".  
_"_Ok love", Reenie replied, "But can you get me some magazines, well not me, Jack".  
_"_Yeah of course. Anything in particular", Carol asked.  
_"_You're closer his age, you should know what to get", Reenie replied, "Something to do with cars, girls, you know".  
_"_Send him my love", Carol said eagerly.  
_"_You can do it yourself in an hour. See you soon love", Reenie told Carol.  
_"_See you soon. Love you mum", Carol replied.  
_"_Love you too", Reenie added, before hanging up the phone._

Carol quickly finished off getting ready, shoving numerous items into her bag, grabbing the house keys and car keys before rushing out the flat and heading over to the Minute Mart.

**...**

Reenie looked through the small glass window, watching Jim and Jack practising their poker skills. Jack looked up at the window waving at his mum, prompting her to walk into the room with a gleaming smile.

"Carol ok", Jim asked as Carol took a seat opposite him.

"Great. She'll be here in an hour so one of us will have to go", Reenie replied.

"That must be my queue to go to the pub", Jim said happily, much to Reenie's disapproval.

"You never change", Jack said laughing putting his cards down, "Bet that".

Jim through his cards on the table, "I can't believe it. Royal flush; what are the chances".

"I'm a natural", Jack said smartly.

"Enough gambling now", Reenie said picking up the cards and putting them back in the packet.

"It was only grapes", Jack said picking one of them up and shoving it in his mouth. After eating the grape Jack spoke, "Has anyone you know asked after me".

"If you mean Ronnie", Jim said coldly, "No!"

"Right", Jack said quietly, slouching back.

"I'm sure she's just busy love", Reenie said comforting; "It was her best friend's funeral yesterday".

Jack lowered his head, his face guilt ridden, "It's all my fault".

"It's that Ronnie Mitchell's fault if you ask me", Jim said sternly.

"Shut up", Jack said angrily, "Wish I never asked now".

"Me too", Jim replied, "You're better off without her".

"Jim", Reenie said coldly glaring at him, "Not now".

The room suddenly went silent, until Jack turned the TV, flicking through the channels until he came across 'My Wife And Kids'.

**...**

Back in Walford, Carol was looking through the magazine rack, "No...No...No...Maybe", she said quietly picking up and putting down numerous magazines.

Ronnie casually walked into the Minute Mart, peering over Carol's shoulder, "Never knew you swung both ways", Ronnie said prompting Carol to spin round.

"It's not for me", Carol snapped back, "You know what I don't have to explain to you".

"I was only joking Carol", Ronnie said taken back by Carol's attitude.

"Well I wasn't", Carol bit back.

"You know I would expect this from Jack, not from you", Ronnie replied angrily.

Carol laughed sarcastically, "So you actually know my brothers name".

"And why won't I", Ronnie argued.

"Let's see...My little brother is lying in a hospital bed, two operations because of your dad and you don't give a damn", Carol said raising her voice leaving Ronnie stood there in shock.

"Everyting' ok girls", Patrick asked concerned by their behaviour.

"Yes", Carol said nastily, "I'm done here".

Ronnie stood still, trying to register what she had just heard, what had just happened in the last 2 minutes of her live as Carol throw the magazines down, storming out of the Minute Mart.

Ronnie ran out of the Minute Mart catching up with Carol as she walked towards the car. "Wait up", Ronnie shouted.

Carol clutched the car door; reluctantly she turned round to face Ronnie.

"What do you mean?", Ronnie said panting slightly, "Jack".

"I mean you don't give a damn that your bloody dad beat my brother black and blue and was close to death yesterday", Carol spat out.

"I had no idea", Ronnie said as Carol turned round. "I mean it Carol", Ronnie added as she grabbed Carol's arm spinning her back round.

"Everyone knows", Carol shouted.

"I was at my best friends funeral yesterday", Ronnie shouted back tearfully, "Then I found out Leanne died, don't get me wrong part of me was happy. Then I got home and found my little sister sitting on her bed with a knife. Trying to kill her-self again and then I had to ring her shrink and get him to come round. So don't you dare tell me that everyone knows and don't you dare say I don't give a damn. My dad is locked up, and I hope he rots in there, what he did to Jack was disgusting. I love your brother Carol so don't you dare say I don't care".

Carol stood there in totally shock as tears streamed down Ronnie's face. "I had no idea", Carol finally said softly wrapping her arms around Ronnie.

Ronnie broke from the hug looking at Carol slightly embarrassed, "I better get off".

"You are not going anywhere", Carol said sternly, "Now get in the car".

"I...I...can't", Ronnie said unsure.

"You just admitted to me that you love my brother among other things", Carol said as Ronnie laughed slightly, "What's funny?"

"Nothing", Ronnie said shaking her head.

"Tell me", Carol said persistently.

"I just realised how perfectic I am that's all", Ronnie replied.

"How come?", Carol asked.

"Jack cheated on me twice, I've only known him 3 months and he knows more about me than anyone else...well apart from Roxy and you now", Ronnie replied while playing with her hair.

"All the more reason to talk to him", Carol said grabbing hold of Ronnie's arm, "Now get in the car and come to the hospital with me".

Ronnie took a deep breath, gathering her-self before smiling and agreeing to get in the car.

**...**

Over in the Vic, Roxy, Rachel and Stacey were sat watching the film.

Roxy sat constantly glancing at her watch, "What's taking her so long?"

"Might have bumped into a hunk", Stacey said jokingly.

"The only other hunk in this place apart from Jack is Sean", Rachel said happily.

"That's my brother you're talking about", Stacey said disgusted as Rachel's phone went off, "Might be her".

Rachel picked up her phone reading out the text, "Gone to hospital with Carol. Something to do with Jack. Sorry buts it's important. Love Ronnie. Kiss..kiss...kiss".

"Oh!", Stacey said prompting Rachel and Roxy to look at her questioningly.

**...**

15 minutes later Carol pulled up into the hospital car park. "You ready", she asked.

"Maybe I should just sit in the car. I don't know if I can face it", Ronnie said with a heavy sigh.

"You are coming in and I ain't taking no for answer", Carol said undoing her belt and getting out the car, walking round to other side and opening Ronnie's door for her, "Out now".

Ronnie sighed again, this time getting out the car looking at her reflection in the mirror. "How do I look?", Ronnie asked nervously.

"No matter what you wear, no matter how you look, Jack won't care he'll just be happy to see you", Carol said linking arms with Ronnie, "Now move those feet of yours".

Ronnie laughed as she followed Carol inside.

**...**

"Shouldn't Carol be here by now", Jack said anxiously turning the TV off.

"Yeah she should", Jim replied, "She did say 3?"

"Yes of course she did", Reenie snapped back, "Just cos' you want to go to the pub".

"Woah! Calm down", Jack said suddenly, "I'm sure Carol is just caught up in traffic or something, and dad if you want to go to the pub just go will ya".

"Thanks son", Jim said excitedly standing up. Reenie went to respond but just gave up.

"You're dad's favourite place that is", Reenie said sadly.

"He'll just be wanting to tell everyone I'm fine", Jack said as Reenie gave him the look, "Okay maybe he just wants to get plastered and be with his mates. I don't blame him this place is..."

"Is what?", the nurse interrupted.

"Beautiful", Jack replied smitten with the leggy blonde nurse that reminded him of Ronnie.

"Jack close your mouth", Reenie whispered disgusted with her sons behaviour as the nurse checked all the wires and equipment.

"Everything seems to be in working order", the nurse said happily, "Now is there anything I can do for you".

"I could do with a hand to the bathroom", Jack said cheekily making the nurse smile.

"I'm sure a strapping lad man like you can manage yourself", the nurse said flirty looking at Jack's ripped body as he sat up.

"Okay", Reenie said breaking the mood, "If you don't mind I would like a word with my son. In private".

"Of course Mrs Branning", the nurse said giving Jack one last look before leaving the room.

Reenie wacked Jack across the head prompting him to sat 'ow!' while rubbing his head.

"Don't you dare do that again. You're just a boy and she's a woman. She'll eat you alive", Reenie said sternly.

"Mum she's only 22 and training to be a nurse. I'm sure I could cope", Jack replied, "Anyways she reminds me off..."

"Ronnie", Reenie responded.

Jack looked at his mother smiling, "Yeah but Ronnie has much bigger..."

"Too much information", Reenie said interrupting Jack, with a little laugh as Jack's face turned a slight shade of pink.

**...**

Jim was walking along the corridor whistling away to him-self, suddenly stopping as he recognised to young girls voices getting louder and louder. Jim looked up, anger boiling up inside of him as he saw Ronnie and Carol arm in arm.

"Carol Reenie Branning", Jim shouted sternly.

"Dad", Carol replied shakily looking at Ronnie before giving her dad a hug. "How's Jack?"

"He's fine", Jim said smiling but his smile faded as he looked down at Ronnie.

"I can explain", Carol said nervously.

"Explain what", Jim stated, "The fact that you bought her to come and see my son. The girl who's own father nearly killed my son".

"She needs to see him", Carol stated, "And quite frankly I know that he needs to see her".

"Your brother doesn't need this right now", Jim replied sternly.

"What harm can she do...right Ronnie", Carol said turning round. "Ronnie", Carol added noticing that she wasn't there.

"Come on", Jim said grabbing Carol's arm, "There's no way she's seeing my son".

"But dad they need to see each other", Carol replied chasing after her father.

**...**

Ronnie finally got to the ward, her heart bounding, ready to explode. She shut her eyes for a mere second, taking a deep breath.

"Can I help you", the leggy blonde nurse asked tapping her on the shoulder.

Ronnie turned round smiling as she spoke, "I'm here to see Jack Branning".

"He's expecting you", the nurse replied.

"Really", Ronnie said confused.

"You are Carol aren't you? His sister", the nurse asked.

"No", Ronnie said laughing it off, "I'm Ronnie, his ... friend".

"I'm sorry but Mr Branning can only see family at this moment in time", the nurse said sternly.

"Please I only be 5 minutes", Ronnie pleaded, "I came with his sister Carol but she bumped into his dad Jim and I just came ahead".

"5 minutes", the nurse said as a huge smile emerged on Ronnie's face.

"Thank you", Ronnie replied as the nurse guided her to Jack's room.

The nurse gently tapped on the door, pushing it open and walking in, as Ronnie stayed behind her.

"Jack there's someone here to see you", the nurse said as Jack sat up intrigued. "I'll leave you too it", she added turning round and walking out the room.

Jack's smile grew as he saw Ronnie standing there nervously. "Hey", she let out nervously.

"Hey yourself", Jack said happily staring into her deep azure eyes.

"I'll just", Reenie said pointing outside. Picking up her back and leaving the room, as Ronnie still stood near the door, scared to move.

"I don't bit", Jack said softly, "You off all people should know that".

Ronnie laughed softly slowly walking over to the bed. Jack patted on the bed indicting for Ronnie to sit beside him. Ronnie nodded sliding onto the bed, as Jack took her hands smiling warmly.

**...**

Reenie stood outside the room, looking through the little window smiling away as Jack took Ronnie's hands.

"Reenie", Jim panted, "You let her in".

"Yes I did Jim", Reenie replied sternly.

"Mum I'm so sorry", Carol said as she caught up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", Reenie said hugging her daughter, "But your father on the other hand".

"Have you forgotten what her dad done", Jim said loudly pointing through the little window.

"Yes Jim I know", Reenie argued back, "But she's a totally different person".

"Same blood", Jim said coldly.

"Just go to the pub will you", Reenie said turning her back on him. Jim huffed looking over at Carol who just shrugged.

"Fine", Jim said stubbornly, "But don't expect me in early". With that Jim stormed out of the hospital as Carol put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

**...**

"Got an audience", Jack said looking towards the window.

"I would turn round but I'd embarrass myself", Ronnie said softly, smiling at Jack.

"Why'd you come?", Jack asked.

"Do I have to have a reason for coming to see you", Ronnie replied.

"Let me see Ron", Jack replied, "I cheated on you twice, went behind your back and helped your dad, found out about Adam, caused Leanne to flip and try and kill you but instead she killed your best friend...so I guess yeah you should have a reason".

"Just come straight out with it", Ronnie said coldly letting go of his hands.

"I just thought you'd hate my guts. Want me dead", Jack replied just as coldly as Ronnie.

"Jack why would I want that", Ronnie replied.

"You never came to see me Ron. Didn't even ask my family about me. So I thought that you had moved on. Forgot about me", Jack said as tears emerged in Ronnie's eyes.

"You're an arse-hole you know that", Ronnie said tearfully.

"Why'd you come Ron", Jack asked again.

"Because Jack I had to see you okay", Ronnie snapped standing up.

"Ron wait", Jack said leaning forward clutching his side, "ahh".

Ronnie stopped, concerned as Jack screamed in pain, "Jack", she sat back down on the bed pushing Jack back.

Jack's eyes were watering as he took deep breathes, "I'm fine", he said holding up his arm.

"No you're not", Ronnie said leaning over Jack pulling his pillows up as he starred at her cleavage.

"My face is up here", Ronnie said noticing Jack's eyes looking south.

Jack looked up grinning cheekily, "I miss that".

"Shut up!", Ronnie exclaimed, turning red.

"I miss you", Jack said softly, looking lovingly at Ronnie.

"Don't do this Jack", Ronnie said softly, "I can't just forget what you done".

"Then we take things slow", Jack said holding onto Ronnie's hands again, "I don't want to lose you".

Ronnie closed her eyes, "I don't know Jack".

"I've changed...I promise", Jack replied softly.

"That's the problem Jack. It's a promise. Just words", Ronnie replied eventually opening her eyes.

"Then I'll prove it...when I can walk that is", Jack replied gripping Ronnie's hands tighter.

"I'm only 17 Jack, I shouldn't have to go through all this", Ronnie said loosening the grip.

"I think I love you", Jack said suddenly as Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Think", Ronnie asked.

"Well I've never been in love before, but with you I feel different, different than I ever have before", Jack explained.

Ronnie opened her mouth only to get the word "I..." out as the nurse interrupted, "5 minutes".

Ronnie let go off Jack's hands, wiping her eyes. "Just a little longer", Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack but rules are rules. I'm risking my job just letting her in", the nurse added.

"It's ok", Ronnie said as she stood up, "Honest".

"Ron, tomorrow, please", Jack pleaded.

"We'll see", Ronnie said quietly giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek.

Jack watched Ronnie as she walked out the room, peering through the window as Ronnie exchanged words with Carol and Reenie, before leaving the hospital.

**...**

As the nurse left the room, Reenie and Carol walked into the room with the biggest smiles on their face.

"Well...", Carol asked.

"You and Ronnie", Reenie added.

"Just leave it", Jack said sternly.

"But...but", Reenie replied.

"No offence but me and Ronnie want to keep some things to ourselves", Jack replied much to the disappointment of Reenie and Carol.

"Fair enough", Carol sighed.

"But you are talking", Reenie asked.

"Yeah", Jack replied happily.

**...**

Roxy was sitting anxiously waiting for Ronnie. '6 o'clock why isn't she home yet', Roxy thought.

Just then the living room door opened as Ronnie walked in, greeted by Roxy throwing her-self on her sister, "I thought something had happened", Roxy said as Ronnie struggled out her sisters tight grip.

"I've just been to the hospital and down the club", Ronnie replied sitting down.

"Why the club?", Roxy asked.

"Because I wanted to. Just checking up", Ronnie said as she took her heels off.

"How is he then", Roxy asked intrigued.

"Jack is fine", Ronnie replied.

"And you...", Roxy asked.

"You're a nosey so and so. You had your tablets today", Ronnie said changing the subject.

"Need my third one at 8", Roxy said with a cheeky smile.

"Where have you been?", Peggy shouted walking into the room.

"That's rich coming from you", Ronnie shouted back.

"Don't you dare back chat me young lady", Peggy argued as Roxy sat in the middle of them confused.

"Back chat", Ronnie said with a sarcastic laugh, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Peggy let out a deep breath realising what this was about. "Ron", Roxy said softly seeing her sisters eyes build up with water.

"Why?", Ronnie shouted, eager for an answer.

"I just thought that you had so much to deal with...", Peggy replied sharply.

"...deal with", Ronnie shouted tearfully, "He could of died and would of been none the wiser".

"I was just doing what I thought was best", Peggy shouted.

"You always have to don't you", Ronnie argued back.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Peggy shouted edging closer to Ronnie.

"Ronnie", Phil said walking in the door.

"What?", Ronnie shouted still wound up.

"Phone", Phil said holding it out.

"Hello...yeah...no no no...well he be disappointed won't he", Ronnie said hanging up as the other three Mitchell stared at her.

"It was the prison" Ronnie said sitting down, "Dad wants to see us, for Christmas"


	28. Little Wonders

_A.N - Sorry_ _its took me a while to update but I've been a bit busy. I hope this makes up for it. Please let me know what you think. Greatly apreciated xxx_

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 28 – Little Wonders**

Several days had passed since Ronnie received the phone call. Her hands clung on to her hot cut of coffee as she stared out the window onto the Square. Her eyes followed the tyre tracks on the road that had been left thanks to the small covering of snow until she suddenly saw Jim helping Jack out of the car.

"Never thought I'd love to see this place as much as I do now", Jack said as he climbed out the car looking round the Square.

Jim patted Jack on the back, smiling widely. "Let's get you inside". With one last glance over at the Vic Jack followed his father inside.

**...**

Ronnie made her way downstairs, climbing over box after box as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No Tracy over there", Peggy said as she watched Tracy put the decorations up.

Tracy nodded. "Need any help", Ronnie asked making Peggy jump.

"You gave me a fright there", Peggy said with a half-hearted laugh. "Tracy it's still in the wrong place. I'm telling you Ronnie if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself", Peggy added as Ronnie leant against the bar laughing.

"What's all the racket", Phil said annoyed. Ronnie continued laughing as Tracy and Peggy squabble.

"It's Christmas tomorrow. Get a move on", Peggy shouted getting frustrated.

"I think I'll leave them to it", Phil said to Ronnie before walking out the Vic. Ronnie put her head in her hands letting out a heavy sigh.

**...**

Jack pushed open the living room door with his spare hand, as the other was holding onto his side. He laughed as he saw the elegant Christmas tree full of decorations and presents underneath it.

"I hate Christmas", Jack said under his breath while slouching down on the settee.

"So", Reenie said excitedly joining Jack, "Do you need help wrapping your present. Well that is if you have any".

"You're such a kid", Jack said laughing softly. "There are a few bags in my room with stuff in", Jack added watching his mother stand up immediately. "But mum, don't touch the green bag".

5 minutes later Reenie came storming down the stairs like a child, pushing the little coffee table to one side and sitting right in the middle of the floor. She started wrapping present after present as Jack instructed her what was for who.

"This is nice", Reenie said taking the white gold bracelet out of the packaging and examining it.

"There's no point in wrapping that", Jack said joining his mother on the floor. "Waste of money", Jack added taking the bracelet of his mother.

"It's gorgeous Jack. How can it be a waste of money", Reenie said finally twigging on, "Ronnie".

Jack nodded and handed it back over. "You know Jack you could still give it to her. I mean you are friends", Reenie said convincingly.

"Friends don't give friends expensive jewellery. Friends don't visit the hospital once when your cooped up in their for days. Friends don't...", Jack said angrily throwing the bracelet on the floor and storming up stairs, leaving Reenie sat looking down at the bracelet.

**...**

Over at the Vic Peggy and Tracy had just finished putting the decorations up as Phil walked back in.

"You ready Ronnie", Phil asked prompting Ronnie to straighten up.

Peggy's head swiftly tilted in the direction of the voices and approached them, "I'm coming with you".

"No", Ronnie said sternly, "I have to do this by my-self. Anyways someone has to look after Roxy once Dr Robertson is done with her".

"Be careful", Peggy said softly wrapping her arms around Ronnie.

"Break it up", Phil said, "Come on were going to be late".

"See ya later", Ronnie said softly, "And tell Rox I'll let her know everything as soon as I get back".

"Will do love", Peggy replied before Ronnie and Phil left the Vic.

Peggy turned to Tracy who was looking at her. "Poor thing", Peggy said as Tracy nodded.

**...**

Half an hour later Phil pulled into the car park as he reached the destination. He looked at a nervous Ronnie twiddling her thumps. "It be fine", Phil said reassuringly.

"You sure", Ronnie said lifting her head.

"I have been banged up before", Phil said, "And I have been on your side too".

"Thanks", Ronnie said rolling her eyes.

"I be waiting here. Just come out when ya want. I'm not budging", Phil said smiling at Ronnie. Ronnie took on last deep breath before stepping out of the car and heading towards the entrance. Phil watched her every move.

Ronnie walked through the double doors feeling the eerie atmosphere. She slowly walked over to the desk looking around at all the equipment. "I'm Veronica Mitchell. Here to see Archie Mitchell".

The man behind the desk stood up and shouted for DC Harrington, making Ronnie's pulse racing. All of a sudden the side door open and a tall, masculine woman walked out. "You need to leave your back in here and I have to search you", she demanded. Once she was ready DC Harrington lead her to a single room, as Ronnie looked round confused.

"What's going on? I though everyone was in a hall. Like on bad girls", Ronnie asked making DC Harrington laugh.

"We do normally", she said sternly, "But today is different. I have to be present and so does your fathers solicitor". Ronnie looked on confused, what did they mean solicitor and why a single room, why be different. "If you would like to take a seat and I'll go and get your father", the DC added.

Ronnie took her seat looking around the bare room. The only objects being a table and 4 chairs. Suddenly Ronnie jumped as the door swung open and the clatter of chains became annoyingly loud. She watched as Archie took his seat opposite her, as did the solicitor. DC Harrington took a seat beside Ronnie while one police officer stood outside the door and another stood inside by the door.

"Ronnie", Archie said with a smile on his face reaching out to hold Ronnie's hands, but Ronnie pulled her hands back and placed them under the table.

"What do you want?", Ronnie asked sharply prompting the solicitor to put this brief case on the table and open it up, dragging out several pieces of paper.

"Can I tell her", Archie whispered to his solicitor who nodded. As Archie spoke to Ronnie the solicitor leant over the table placing two sheets of paper in front of Ronnie, with crosses where she had to sign.

"So let me get this straight", Ronnie said eventually, "You're willing to hand the cub over to me, no attachment, no catch, no nothing".

"Well there is one thing", the solicitor said pointing to the pieces of paper, "Since you are under 18, you have to find a business partner who is over the age of 18. For legal reasons of course, but apart from that you can run the club from the office, give orders, etc".

"And all I have to do is sign this piece of paper", Ronnie asked.

"Yes", Archie said softly as the solicitor interrupted, "You sign both of them, but the one on your left is for the business partner of your choice to sign".

"Please don't hire some idiot", Archie said bolding.

"What about the house?", Ronnie asked staring at the solicitor.

"Well you see, we aren't going to sell that. Archie is going to use it as an investment, then when you turn 23 we will allow you to live in it or your sister", the solicitor said.

"I'll do it", Ronnie said without any hesitation, "Pass me a pen".

DC Harrington pulled a pen out of her pocket and passed it over to Ronnie, who signed the two pieces of paper.

"Merry Christmas princess", Archie said smiling at Ronnie.

"Leave that talk for Roxy", Ronnie said angrily passing the pen back over to the DC. "So do I just call into your office and give you these", Ronnie asked the solicitor.

"Yeah", he replied. "But not tomorrow, I mean its Christmas day".

Ronnie laughed slightly before turning serious. "Can I have a word with my dad in private".

"I don't think that's a good idea", DC Harrington replied.

"Please I will only be a minute", Ronnie pleaded.

"One minute", DC Harrington replied guiding everyone out the room apart from Archie and Ronnie.

"Have you told them everything", Ronnie asked getting straight to the point.

"Told them what?", Archie asked quietly.

"That you're a murderer or are you just in here for the assault you done, on my ex-boyfriend", Ronnie said sharply.

"He deserved it", Archie replied.

"No-one deserves that dad. He nearly died", Ronnie said angrily trying to keep her voice down. "You haven't answered my question", Ronnie added.

"No I haven't", Archie said quietly. "But..."

"Don't you 'But' me. I'll give you til the end of next week to tell them and if you don't I will", Ronnie said bitterly.

"You won't", Archie said glaring at her.

"We're done here", Ronnie said picking up the pieces of paper before getting up and knocking on the door to be let out.

DC Harrington opened the door as Ronnie took on last glance at her father who said, "I love you". Ronnie shook her head, fighting back the tears as she walked along the corridor and collected all her stuff.

**...**

The Vic had just opened as the punters came rushing in. Roxy had finished her therapy session and was sitting at the side of the bar observing.

"Can I have a erm ... a ... orange juice please, yes orange juice", Jean asked.

"Here you go", Peggy said handing over the drink and taking the money off Jean.

"Pint please", Minty asked followed by the early morning drinkers that included Gary and Keith.

10 minutes later Reenie walked in heading straight for the bar. "Vodka and coke", she asked.

"Bit early for you", Peggy said as she saw to the drink.

"After the morning I've had I need it", Reenie replied as Roxy listened to the conversation. "Jack's back", she added.

"Oh!", Peggy said trying to avoid the conversation.

"I've never seen him so down in the dumps about a girl", Reenie said taking a sip of her drink as Roxy smiled.

"I'm sure it's just a phase", Peggy replied.

"I doubt it. He spent well over £200 on her Christmas present. She was special in his eyes", Reenie added as Roxy's smile grew.

"It's his own fault for losing her", Peggy bit back but before Reenie could retaliate Jean was waving her hands in the air shouting her over. Reenie reluctantly walked over to Jean and joined her.

**...**

Phil pulled up outside the Vic as Ronnie quickly jumped out the car and headed into the Vic by the back door. Roxy heard someone storming up the stairs so jumped off the seat and followed her upstairs.

Ronnie headed straight into her bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Roxy slowly crept in and sat on the end of the bed. "How'd it go?", she asked.

"Not too bad", Ronnie said sitting up. "How'd your session go", she asked.

"Better", Roxy said smiling, "He says I'm coming on leaps and bounds already. Must be the good old tablets".

"Yeah", Ronnie said with a slight laugh as Roxy's eyes averted to the pieces of paper on the bed. Ronnie noticed Roxy's eyes and began to explain what has happened.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Vic Peggy was hounding Phil for answer, but Phil was none the wiser as the car journey back was in total silence.

"So then who's going to be your partner", Roxy asked after hearing Ronnie explain everything.

"Probably Aunty Peg or Phil", Ronnie replied fiddling with the pieces of paper.

"Jack's back", Roxy said happily totally changing the subject.

"I know. I saw him out the window this morning", Ronnie replied as Roxy's smile soon disappeared into a frown. "Me and Jack are history sis. You know what he done to me".

"But you still love him and he loves you", Roxy replied.

"Jack Branning doesn't know the meaning of love", Ronnie replied sliding off the bed.

Roxy thought for a few seconds as Ronnie opened her bedroom door but suddenly came to a halt as Roxy spoke up. "Is that why he spent over £200 on your Christmas present".

"What!?", Ronnie said staring at Roxy. "You're making it up".

"I heard his mum downstairs having a little argument with Aunty Peg", Roxy said. "I'm not making his up Ron. He loves you and if that doesn't prove it I don't know what will".


	29. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

A.N. I'm sorry its been so long but here is the new chapter.

**

* * *

**

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 29 – It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**

"Ronnie! Ronnie!", Roxy shouted jumping up and down on her sisters bed. Ronnie slowly opened her eyes being greeting with a very cheerful Roxy continuing her yelling, "It's been snowing outside"

Ronnie sat up composing her-self but before she could say a word Roxy had grabbed her by the hand, and began dragging her along the corridor into the living room until they reached the window.

"You dragged me out of bed just to see snow", Ronnie said angrily looking at the clock on the wall, "And it's only 5 o'clock!"

"But it's Christmas", Roxy said happily, "It's a day for everyone to forget what's happened and be too happy."

Ronnie smiled at her sisters' cheery mood. "Merry Christmas babe", she said holding her sister in a tight embrace before returning her eyes to the beautiful white scenery outside.

A few minutes later Peggy walked into the room, closely followed by Phil. "What's going on in here then", Phil asked.

"It's been snowing", Roxy replied while Peggy and Phil walked towards them. They all exchanged 'Merry Christmas' to one another along with a hug before vacating to the settee.

"So! Who wants their present first", Peggy asked as she made her way over to the glistening tree.

"Me. Me. Me.", Roxy shouted with excitement while Ronnie smiled. Peggy passed Roxy a small package, nicely wrapped with a pink ribbon on top. "Wonder what it could be", Roxy said shaking the small package by her ear before ripping the paper off and finding a sparkling silver hearted necklace, "It's gorgeous. Put it on me."

As Ronnie secured the necklace around her sisters neck Peggy and Phil exchanged gifts. "It's beautiful", Ronnie said holding the heart at the bottom of the necklace.

"This is for you", Peggy said handing Ronnie a similar size package. Ronnie slowly unwrapped her present as everyone looked on. A small tear crepe down the side of her check as she open the locket on the necklace. "It's off all of us.", Peggy said softly, "It was Roxy's idea."

Ronnie tightly hugged her sister allowing Peggy and Phil to leave the room in order for the girls to have some alone time. 2 minutes later Ronnie pulled back from the hug and whipped her eyes. "We're did you get the picture from?", Ronnie asked sharing the picture of her son with Roxy.

"I found it ... in dad's wallet", Roxy replied soothingly.

"I love you", said Ronnie.

"I love you too", replied Roxy embracing Ronnie.

"I know it's none of my business but have you decided on who you're gunna ask to run the club with you?", Roxy said quietly.

"No I haven't", Ronnie said standing up before looking out the window at the Branning's front door.

...

7 o'clock dawned on the square, and although the Mitchell's had already been up 2 hours the Branning's were just starting there day.

"Get the door will ya Jack", Reenie shouted as she heard him walk down the stairs, "Oh! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas", Jack replied as he walked past his mum and dad towards the front door. Jack opened the door and was greeted by a very cheerful Max, holding baby Bradley, and Tanya just behind them. As they exchanged the festive 'Merry Christmas' to one another Jack took a glimpse at the Queen Victoria's upstairs window.

"Come on Jack", Tanya said pulling on his arm indicting for him to go back inside. Jack slowly followed the three of them inside and watched everyone's happy faces.

"Cheer up bruv", Max said as Jack slouched down on the settee.

"I think Bradley should get his present first", Reenie said is an excited tone.

Over the next 30 minutes everyone had opened their presents. Bradley got a car that made a 'vroom' noise, Max and Tanya got some things for the flat, Carol got a new coat, and Jack got some new clothes and DVD's.

"Pooo. I think Bradley needs changing", Jack said handing him back to Max.

"Thought you were a man's man Jack", Max said clearly winding Jack up. "Better get you changed little man", Max said lovingly taking Bradley upstairs closely followed by Tanya.

"Jim. Carol. Can you give me and Jack a minute", Reenie asked prompting Jim and Carol to vacate to the kitchen.

"What?!", Jack said as Reenie sat beside him.

"This is what.", Reenie replied handing Jack the bracelet. "I know you think it's a waste of money but just reconsider, please, for your mother."

Jack reluctantly took the bracelet before being interrupted by Jim, "Can I go to the pub yet", he said making Reenie shake her dad and Jack look down in embarrassment. "What did I say?", Jim added.

"Thanks mam", Jack said quietly after kissing his mother on the cheek. "I think I might keep a hold of this", he added. Reenie smiled pleasantly as her youngest son headed upstairs.

...

Back over at the Vic Ronnie emerged downstairs dressed in her brand new purple off the shoulder dress and her black tights.

"Nice of you to join us", Phil said looking at his watch, "I think you may have broke a world record for person to take longest to get ready."

"Haha. You're so funny", she replied, "Anyways its Christmas you have to make an effect."

"Yeah well you still ain't getting out of helping me open this place in half an hour", Phil added handing Ronnie the polishing cloth.

"Sorry my hands are full", Ronnie said happily wafting two pieces of paper in front of him.

"What are they anyway?", asked Phil.

"It's a secret", Ronnie replied as she looked at the top of the piece of paper which read, _'Contract For R&R'._

"I'll find out sooner or later", Phil said.

"Well it will be later", Ronnie replied walking into the back of the Vic.

"By the way your necklace looks nice", Phil shouted making Ronnie smile and clutch the locket.

At that moment in time Ronnie turned round and placed the R&R contract underneath the bar. "Where do you need me?", Ronnie asked Phil.

Phil smiled softly to him-self, "Just make the place look clean."

10 minutes later Roxy strolled into the bar catching the eye of her sister, who slowly walked towards her sister behind the bar.

"You took your tablets this morning", Ronnie asked.

"Yes", Roxy said fed up with answering the same question every day. "Aunty Peggy is doing my head in with all this Christmas dinner stuff."

"So that's why you came down", Ronnie said with a slight laugh.

"Wonder if Jack will pop in today", Roxy said casually.

"It's a free country he can do what he likes", replied Ronnie before leaving her sister.

"Yeah", Roxy said under her breath.

"She alright", Phil asked Roxy as he came to the bar.

"Yeah! She's just too stubborn", Roxy replied in a louder voice than normal.

"Tell me about it", said Phil.

"I heard that", Ronnie said as she pushed past her sister behind the bar.

"You were supposed to", Roxy said with a smile.

"Girls", Phil said under his breath.

...

Just as the clock struck 12 Jim was gathering his boys so they could get the pub fast.

"Finally", Jim said as Jack walked down the stairs in his new jeans and blue shirt.

"Someone smells nice", Reenie said happily.

"Better not be that girl", Jim added making Jack huff.

"Come on let's get this over with", Max said leading the way.

Jim hurried behind him as Jack lagged behind.

"Pst!", Reenie said pulling Jack aside, "You got it."

Jack put his hand down his jeans pocket and pulled out the white-gold bracelet. "I hope she likes it."

"She'll love it", Reenie said patting Jack's cheek.

"Come on Jack", came Jim's voice from a distance.

"You better go", Reenie said prompting Jack to walk towards the door. "Good luck", she added with an innocent smile.

...

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Looks like our first customers. Open up Ronnie and don't forget to smile", Phil said as he positioned himself behind the bar.

Ronnie stretched up, undone the latch on the door and pulled it open.

"Merry Christmas", Max said kissing Ronnie on the cheek, making Jack look at the ground.

"Come on son. Some of us want a drink", Jim said pushing through the door.

"Merry Christmas to you to Jim", Ronnie said as she watched him push through.

"You look nice", Jack said reverting Ronnie's eyes back to the open door.

"Thanks", replied Ronnie looking Jack up and down, "You don't look to bad your-self."

"Merry Christmas", Jack added.

"You too", Ronnie said watching every move Jack made up to the bar.

10 minutes later and the Queen Vic filled. Familiar faces were drinking themselves silly and passing the mistletoe round. All Ronnie and Roxy could do was stand behind the bar and laugh at everyone's actions.

"He can't take his eyes off of you", Roxy sung making Ronnie look at Jack. Jack smiled and raised his glass as he noticed Ronnie looking. Ronnie gave him a smile back.

"I need some air", Ronnie said confusing her sister. "I'll be 5 minutes", she added before heading into the back.

Roxy turned back round smiling to her-self as she caught Jack stand up and slip into the back.

...

Ronnie sat on the stairs, her head in her hands, looking down until she heard a very familiar voice.

"To rowdy for you out there", Jack said putting his hand on the banister.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people", Ronnie said angrily.

Ronnie stood up putting her hand on top of Jack's by mistake. "Sorry", Ronnie said removing her hand from Jack's.

"Don't be", he replied taking Ronnie's hand in his and moving his body toward his, so they were inches away.

"Jack. Don't.", Ronnie said weakly trying to avoid eye contact.

"I know you feel it", Jack said softly.

"No!", Ronnie said pushing Jack back slightly, "We've been through all this at the hospital the other day. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"You shouldn't lie Ron", Jack replied touching Ronnie's cheek soothingly, which sent tingles up her spin. "I got you something", Jack added reaching into his pocket.

"Ronnie!", Peggy shouted from upstairs, "I can hear you. Can you please come up and help me love!"

"I better ... you know", Ronnie said pointing upstairs much to Jack's disappointment.

Jack removed his hand from his pocket looking at the bracelet as Ronnie headed upstairs.


	30. Mistletoe & Wine

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 30 – Mistletoe & Wine.**

Christmas day was coming to a close. The perfect Christmas for many, but for two a Christmas that could change the rest of their lives.

Each household on the Square had finished their Christmas lunches and landed them-selves in the local, getting merry, kissing under the mistletoe and putting all disagreements aside for one last day.

"Come on Aunty Peggy just one glass", pleaded Roxy.

"One glass", replied Peggy giving into her niece. "Red or White?"

"Red", Roxy said happily, "It's sweeter."

Peggy handed Roxy the large glass of wine saying, "If anyone asks, its blackcurrant."

Roxy let out a small giggle before vacating to her seat next to Stacey, sharing her glass with her best mate; which didn't go un-noticed by Peggy, but before Peggy could say anything Minty and Garry took her attention.

"That Ronnie", Garry said looking her up and down from behind as she collected the glasses in, "If she was only a few years older."

"I know what ya mean mate", Minty replied taking a small sip of his pint.

"Hey!", Peggy said whacking each of them on the arm, "That's my niece you're talking about."

Ronnie interrupted the three of them as she walked past with giving them a small smile. Minty and Garry watched her every move as she went behind the bar and stood in front of them.

"Mistletoe", Minty shouted holding a small piece in-between himself and Ronnie. Jack's eyes widened as Ronnie lent in planting a small peck on Minty's lips.

"My turn", Garry said excitedly taking the mistletoe of Minty to use for himself.

Ronnie let out a small laugh at how desperate these men were for just a kiss. As Ronnie closed her eyes ready to lean in she heard a big thud. She opened her eyes to find Garry lying on the flooring and Jack standing over him.

"I can't believe you", Ronnie said angrily not caring that everyone was looking her way.

"They've been working them-selves all night", shouted Jack. Before Jack could say anymore he found himself stumbling backwards after a right hook from Minty.

Ronnie ran round the other side of the bar grabbing Jack's arm stopping him from hitting anyone else.

"Jack Branning I don't want to see your face in here again", Peggy shouted. Jack looked at Ronnie who turned her back on him and walked into the back. Roxy quickly stood up and followed her sister.

Jack stormed out the pub as Peggy helped Garry up, but gave Minty a good telling off at the same time.

...

Ronnie watched Jack from the upper window punching and kicking the metal fence.

"You alright sis", Roxy asked slurring her words.

Ronnie immediately spun round. "You been drinking", she said examining her little sisters eyes.

"Just a couple of glasses of wine", Roxy said sitting down and putting her hand to her head, "My head hurts."

"That's what wine does to you", said Ronnie.

"I can't believe dad didn't get me anything for Christmas", rambled Roxy.

"Yeah!", Ronnie replied as she returned to the window watching Jack once more.

"You're not even listening to me", said Roxy.

"I am", Ronnie replied.

"Just go and see lover boy", Roxy said as she closed her eyes, "He's just proved how much he loves you."

"No! He's just proved how immature he is", replied Ronnie.

"If you say so", Roxy said before slowly falling asleep.

...

"It's like a circus down here", Ronnie said as she arrived back behind the bar.

"You ok?", Peggy asked.

"I'm fine. Just need something", Ronnie replied bending down and picking up two pieces of paper.

"What are they?", Peggy asked but before Ronnie could reply Max interrupted.

"Do you get a kick out of winding my brother up and messing him about", Max said angrily.

"I beg your pardon", replied Peggy.

"You heard me.", said Max. "You just had to rub it in."

"I don't have time for this", Ronnie said before walking into the back followed by her Aunty Peggy.

"Where you off?", Peggy asked as Ronnie put her black coat on.

"I have something to sort out", Ronnie replied zipping her coat up and putting the paper in her pocket.

"You get back in here right now", Peggy shouted just as Ronnie walked out.

"What's going on?", Roxy said as she stumbled down the stairs.

"Your sisters lost some brain cells. That's what's happened", Peggy replied.

...

"You shouldn't drink so much", Ronnie said quietly taking a seat beside Jack on the bench.

"You shouldn't be such a tart", Jack fought back.

"Well if that's your attitude I'll leave you alone", Ronnie said angrily standing up in the process, but was stopped in her tracks as Jack grabbed hold of Ronnie's arm.

"Stay", Jack pleaded shivering from the cold.

Ronnie turned round noticing the small red bump that had recently developed above Jack's eyes, as well as his cut knuckles. "Come on", Ronnie said holding out a hand.

Jack looked at Ronnie slightly confused but took her hand anyway. After helping Jack up Ronnie let go of Jack's hand and walked down market. Jack followed in tow.

A few minutes later Ronnie and Jack arrived at R&R. Jack looked relieved to be going inside as Ronnie opened the door and led the way in, down to bar. Jack sat on one of the settees while Ronnie put the lights on, got a bottle of red wine, two glasses and a wet cloth.

Ronnie took the cloth and wiped Jack's knuckles as clean as she could possibly get them. "You should be taking it easy after what my dad done to you", she said.

"I can't help it if I get over protective of you", replied Jack as he watched Ronnie take care of him.

"I'm not yours Jack", Ronnie said although Jack didn't believe it, "Anyways it was just a bit of fun. Kissing under mistletoe won't lead to anything serious."

"Sorry", said Jack.

"It's ok", replied Ronnie.

"You'd make a good nurse", Jack joked.

"Shut up", Ronnie said letting out a slight giggle as she throw the cloth off Jack.

"You should smile more often", Jack said mesmerised by Ronnie.

"I will. When I have something to smile about", she replied as she finally took her coat off and poured the wine into the two glasses. Ronnie passed Jack a glass of wine and said, "Take it easy on the drink. You're already popped."

"I am not. Just tipsy", replied Jack.

"That's what they all say", Ronnie said taking a sip of wine. "You know I really hate this stuff. Much prefer vodka."

"Am more of a pint and whiskey guy", Jack replied placing the glass of wine on the table.

"Is that a hint", Ronnie replied with a smile. Jack nodded with a smirk on his face, prompting Ronnie to push the wine to one side and leave the settee to get new drinks.

As Ronnie rummaged behind the bar pouring out the new drinks Jack noticed some paper sticking out of Ronnie's coat. Making sure Ronnie wasn't looking Jack took the paper out of her coat and read the top line _'Contract For R&R'._ Before Jack could hide what he was doing Ronnie was there standing in front of him.

"Having a good look", Ronnie said as Jack started to heat up.

"I ... was .... er ... just ...", Jack said passing the paper back to Ronnie.

Ronnie took the paper from Jack and shoved the glass of whiskey into his hands. "Thanks", Jack said before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"You've actually made this easier for me", Ronnie said making Jack even more intrigued. "Since we are close friends I think I can rely on you when it comes to something like this", she continued placing the contract on the table, "Well I think I can rely on you, since you've changed."

"You mean ...", Jack started trying to get this round all this, " ... after everything I've done to you, you still want me to run this place."

"Co-run this place", Ronnie said, "You see, I visited my dad in prison."

"You what", Jack said angrily.

"Please Jack let me finish", Ronnie said shutting Jack up before continuing; "He said I could have R&R if I found someone over 18 to co-own with."

"And of all people you want me", replied Jack.

"Yes I want you", Ronnie said. "There's no way am going back to college after everything and at least if you sign this contract you'll stay away and let me run the place on my own. Be my silent partner."

"And what happens if I don't wanna be your silent partner", Jack replied picking up the pieces of the paper.

"Then I'll just ask Phil or Peggy", Ronnie said bluntly.

"Pass the pen", Jack said. Ronnie happily handed over the pen showing Jack where to sign.

"I'll send these off to the solicitor in a couple of days", Ronnie said checking the contract one last time and putting it back in her coat pocket.

"Ronnie I have something for you", Jack said reaching into his pocket as Ronnie looked on slightly confused. Just as Jack took his hand out his pocket Ronnie's phone rang.

"Two minutes", Ronnie said before answering the phone. As Ronnie stood up and walked towards the bar talking on her phone Jack shoved the bracelet back is his pocket giving up. Jack stood up, gulped the rest of his whiskey and made this way to the exit.

"I'll phone you back", Ronnie said hanging up the phone, turning the lights off and chasing after Jack.

"Hey!", Ronnie shouted grabbing hold of Jack's arm and twisting him round, "You can't just walk out like that."

"Why not?", Jack replied angrily.

"Because we should be celebrating being business partners", she responded.

"It works both ways", Jack replied.

"All of this is just because I got a phone call", said Ronnie ashamed of Jack's behaviour. "It was Roxy. My dad's been on the phone so she's a bit upset. Leaving her on Christmas day to celebrate with you is a big step Jack."

"That's the problem though Ronnie isn't it", Jack replied, "You're stupid father's always going to get in the way of us even if he is behind bars."

"How many times Jack. There is no us", Ronnie shouted.

"There will always be an us as long as where in each other's lives. Admit to your feelings and stop being so stubborn, and let me know before it's too late", shouted Jack.

"You can be such a pig at times", she replied.

"I got you this", Jack said shoving the bracelet in Ronnie's hand, "Merry flaming Christmas."

As Jack walked off Ronnie examined the bracelet in her hand registering that this was the gift Roxy was on about. A warm glowing smile emerged on her face.

"Jack!", Ronnie shouted running after him as the snow started once again. Jack kept on walking until Ronnie reached him and stopped in front of him. Without saying a single word Ronnie stood on her toes, closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on Jacks. She could feel a smile grow on Jack's and slowly pulled away opening her eyes, smiling at the one person she had ever loved.

Jack placed his hands around Ronnie's waist not wanting to let her go as he ignited the next kiss, this time more passionate.

...

Everyone in the Vic gathered outside after being told about the snow. Families, couples and those alone and joined together in looking up at the sky, watching the blissful snow falling. Roxy's eyes studied the Square and a huge smile emerged on her face as she caught Ronnie and Jack together at last.

* * *

_A.N. Thanks for those lovely reviews and an extra special thank you for continuing to read after all this time. Xx._

_I had to end Chirstmas Day on a happy note._


	31. Three Famous Words

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 31 – Three Famous Words**

_"We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time"_

Ronnie sang along with radio as she stood eating a slice of toast.

"Someone's in a rather happy mood", Peggy said yawning.

"That's because it's Christmas Aunty Peggy", Ronnie said happily.

"Christmas has passed", Peggy replied turning off the radio, "Now it's back to normal."

"It's boxing day", Ronnie replied, "Still part of Christmas."

Ronnie pulled out a chair and sat down around the table. Peggy made a pot of tea and placed it on the table followed by a couple of cups, before sitting down.

"You still haven't told me where you went last night", Peggy asked.

"I had to take care of some business", Ronnie replied to an unbelieving Peggy. "It's what dad gave me for Christmas."

"Morning!", Roxy said sleepily as she stumbled in the kitchen. Seconds later she sat down beside Ronnie smirking.

"What's up with you?", Ronnie asked producing an uncomfortable laugh.

"I saw you last night. Outside.", Roxy replied making Ronnie panic slightly.

"No she wasn't", Peggy replied, "We were all outside and I didn't see her."

"She's talking rubbish", Ronnie said sharply giving Roxy one of her looks.

Roxy nodded, "Must be the excitement of Christmas making me see things."

"You two are strange", Peggy said before vacating the kitchen.

"Sooooo", Roxy said happily.

"Don't say a word", Ronnie replied quietly.

"Does this mean you and Jack", Roxy said.

"Yes ... No ... I don't know", Ronnie replied. "It just happened. He gave me this ..." Ronnie held out her arm showing Roxy the bracelet.

"It's gorgeous", Roxy said examining it. "Tell me everything."

"No!", Ronnie replied taking her arm back. "I don't even know what's happening my-self."

"With you and Jack", asked Roxy.

Before Ronnie could reply her phone beeped showing a message; she flicked her phone open and read ... _'Hi. We need 2 talk about last night. Meet me at the club at 1. Don't b l8 cos I don't have any keys 2 get in xxx'_

"I saw that smile", Roxy said trying to view the phone, which Ronnie noticed.

"I need to get dressed", Ronnie replied standing up, "And don't forget your tablet."

As Ronnie walked out Roxy pulled severely faces behind her back, and began mocking her.

..............................

Over at the Brannings, Jack walked down the stairs into the living, catching the eye of his family.

"Jack Branning. In a suit", Reenie said surprised.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day", Jim said before reverting his eyes back to the paper.

"I don't look too, you know", Jack asked.

"You look handsome", Reenie replied, "My little boys all grown up."

"Mum", Jack replied trying to stop his mother from rearranging his tie.

"Your choking me", Jack said quietly removing his mothers hands from the tie. "Think the tie should stay off.", he added undoing it and throwing it on the floor.

Reenie sighed and picked the tie off the floor, "This does not belong down there."

"Whatever mum", Jack replied while switching on the telly.

"What's the special occasion?", Jim asked.

"If I tell you this you have to promise not to say a word", Jack said sitting forward.

Reenie suddenly stopped running around and sat down next to her son, "I'm listening."

Jack sighed. "Ronnie..."

"Not her", Jim said angrily.

"Jim", Reenie said shutting him up. "Continue", she added looking at Jack.

Jack shook his head, "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"We won't say a word", Reenie said encouraging Jack to talk.

"Ronnie and I are sort of back on", Jack said happily.

"I won't be telling people that", Jim muttered.

"If that's the attitude you're going to have I'm leaving", Jack said standing up.

"Jack!", Reenie shouted after him, but all she got in reply was the door slamming. "Well done Jim."

"Reenie just give me a break will ya", Jim shouted slamming his paper on the coffee table.

"Where you going?", Reenie shouted after Jim, but yet again all she got in response was a slammed door. Reenie collapsed on the settee, her head in her hands as she let the tears flow.

..............................

Meanwhile, Jack had made his way over to the Minute Mart, only to find it closed.

"It's boxing day. You thick or something.", Ronnie said to this man in a suit.

"I must be", Jack said spinning round making Ronnie feel slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't recognise you there", Ronnie said looking him up and down.

"Well a suits not normally my style", Jack replied.

"Then I think you should reconsider your style", Ronnie said smiling.

"I think that might be an option", Jack said continuing the little flirting session.

"Come on", Ronnie said laughing, "It's cold out here."

Ronnie linked Jack as they headed over to R&R. Ronnie took her arm back when they reached their destination, in order to open the door.

"I'll get you a set of keys, after the New Year.", Ronnie said as she put the key in the door and followed Jack down the stairs.

Once they arrived in the office, they both sat at different sides in complete silence, both waiting for the other to speak.

After a few minutes Ronnie spoke, "So...."

"So...", Jack repeated making Ronnie smile.

"The text", she said.

"Ah!", Jack replied.

"Yes ... Ah!", Ronnie said staring at Jack.

"Last night. It meant something, didn't it", Jack said carefully.

"Did it mean something to you?", she asked.

"You know how I feel Ron. It's all down to you", Jack replied softly.

"I don't know Jack", Ronnie replied prompting Jack to bow his head, "I do .... love you."

As Ronnie spoke those words, Jack's head lifted with an enormous smile on it. To him the world stood still for what felt like minutes but what was in fact seconds.

"It's gunna take some time", Ronnie continued, "But am sure if we take things slow and do things right, no more lies we'll be fine."

"You mean that", Jack said trying to hide his excitement.

"I do", replied Ronnie with a smile.

At that moment Jack suddenly stood up and walked over to Ronnie, pulling her up by the hands and planting his lips on hers. Ronnie glided her hands up Jack's back and around his neck, savouring the moment. They both pulled away with smiles plastered on their faces but staying in the tight embrace.

"I love you Ronnie Mitchell", Jack said lovingly prompting Ronnie to kiss the tip of his nose and reply with the three famous words ... "I love you."

* * *


	32. Happy New Year

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 32 – Happy New Year!**

Five days had passed since Ronnie and Jack both spoke those 3 famous words to one another. Both of them were enjoying the getting to know each other stage all over again, determined to start a fresh in a new year.

Ronnie paced in circles around the bar in R&R, constantly dialling numbers on her phone and leaving angry voicemails to severely people, including Jack. _'Jack where the hell are you. When I agreed to let you own half this place I did want some sort of help from you. Were open in half an hour and we are nowhere near ready. Get your arse down here NOW!' _

Ronnie slammed her phone shut letting out a huge sigh as Jack crept up behind her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms round her waist whispering something into her ear making her giggle. She turned round and planted a light kiss on her boyfriends' lips, before turning serious.

"You're still in my bad books", she said loosening the grip Jack had on her.

"I'm not that late", Jack pleaded.

"I don't care. Look at this place", Ronnie replied as she and Jack scanned the club, "We open for our first big night. And no it's not only any night its bloody New Years Eve Jack."

"Relax babe", Jack said soothingly, "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"It's hard to trust people", Ronnie said sharply as she headed towards the office.

"Not this again", Jack sighed following her.

As Jack arrived in the office Ronnie was sat behind the desk, with a grim look on her face, close to crying. Jack sighed yet again, closing the office door.

"Is this because of me wanting to go to the funeral", Jack said softly as he took a seat on the desk inches away from Ronnie.

"No ... yes ...", Ronnie replied quietly.

"I have to go Ron, show my face", Jack took Ronnie's hand trying to reassure her.

"But she's in the past Jack. Why? You know what she did. She tried to kill me. Me!", replied Ronnie.

"I know", Jack said looking deep into Ronnie's azure eyes, "I'm going to end it. If I didn't go I might regret it. After the funeral we can but all this stuff behind us and start a fresh."

"Right", Ronnie said glumly.

"But this isn't the only thing bothering you is it?", Jack asked knowing something else was up.

"Dad". Ronnie replied, "He wants to see Rox."

"She doesn't have to know", Jack said leaving a soft kiss on Ronnie's palm.

"Enough of all this. We have a party to get ready for.", Ronnie said prompting her and Jack to stand in sequence.

"Come here", Jack said softly pulling Ronnie into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head before breaking the hold.

...

30 minutes later and R&R was finally open. Ronnie and Jack had managed to get all the banners up in just the nick of time. The free entry drinks were all set up, bar staff in place, DJ ready, bouncers on the door.

Ronnie stood outside the office door smiling at the image of her club.

"Looks good", Jack said once again creeping up on her.

"You have to stop that", Ronnie said happily.

"Someone's cheered up", Jack replied.

"It's new year. You can't be sad."

"Exactly", replied Jack leaning forward ready to kiss Ronnie.

"I'm allowed in", Ronnie and Jack heard a familiar voice shout.

"You are no-where near old enough young lady", the bouncer replied.

"But my sister owns this club", Roxy shouted.

"Like am going to fall for that. Now get lost.", the bouncer said pushing Roxy back.

"What's all this?", Ronnie asked as she reached the entrance of the club.

"This buffoon", Roxy said angrily, "Won't let me or Stacey in and he's been touching me."

"I have not been touching you", the bouncer replied innocently.

"Yeah you did", Stacey replied, "You pushed her."

"Ok", Ronnie said trying to contain her laughter.

"So what you going to do about it", Stacey said, "I think you should sack him for touching some innocent girls."

"I...wa...no...this...", the bouncer said struggling to get his words out.

"You two get in", Ronnie said pointing down the stairs.

"Thanks sis", Roxy said as she pushed her way passed the bouncer with Stacey and went down into the club.

"Rupert. It is Rupert isn't it?", Ronnie asked returning her attention to the bouncer.

"Yeh", Rupert replied.

"Sorry about those two", Ronnie said no longer able to hide her laughter.

...

Meanwhile over at the Branning's, Reenie was sat alone in house watching T.V. Everyone had gone out after another blazing argument between herself and Jim. Every over minute she took a sip of her wine topping it up in the process.

Fed up with watching the crap on the television, she took her-self upstairs into her neat and tidy bedroom, rummaging under her bed before finally pulling out a suit case. She made severely trips from the wardrobe to the suitcase filling it up with all the clothes, shoes and essentials as she could.

One the case was full she zipped it up and placed it at the top of the stairs; returning to the bedroom she took out a pen and a piece of paper from the side draw and began to write a letter to her children. After writing half a side of paper she placed the pen back in the draw and took the small piece of paper into her sons' room, placing it neatly on the pillow that lay on his bed.

...

Over at R&R the night was in full swing. Happy faces on many as only an hour remained until the New Year. Ronnie and Jack had retrieved into the office for a breather while the bar staff managed the club successfully.

"Here's to quite a successful night", Jack said raising his glass of champagne in the air.

"Quite a successful night", Ronnie questioned.

"Ok. I very successful night", Jack replied.

"I'll drink to that", Ronnie said happily raising her glass in air before taking a drink.

After a few seconds Jack closed in on Ronnie taking her drink and placing it on the table. Ronnie watched his every move until their eyes met. Jack grinned at Ronnie as his hand stroked the side of her cheek.

"You are amazing. You know that." Jack said softly

"You sound like this boy I know", Ronnie joked.

"And what's he like?", Jack asked.

"He's alright I suppose, but his breath sticks.", Ronnie replied.

"It does not", Jack said defensively pulling back trying to smell his own breath.

"You fool", Ronnie replied with a slight giggle.

A smile appeared on Jacks face, although it didn't stay there long as Ronnie's lips had met his. As the kiss intensified Jack pulled Ronnie up onto the table, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Ronnie allowed Jack's hand to run up and down her leg, sending a tingling sensation through her.

"Ronnn ..... eww", Roxy said as she barged into the room.

Ronnie and Jack broke from one another as Roxy left the room. "I better", Ronnie said pointing to her sister.

"Yeah", Jack said slightly embarrassed.

"Rox! Rox!", Ronnie said stopping as she finally caught up to her sister.

"I'm blinded", Roxy replied disgusted.

"When you get a boyfriend you will understand.", Ronnie said.

"I do understand. I am 14. I just don't want to witness my own sister getting jiggy", Roxy replied.

"Alright. That's just keep this between us", Ronnie said quietly.

"On one condition", Roxy said.

"What?"

"You find me someone to kiss in 10 minutes for the countdown", Roxy said happily.

"No-way", Ronnie said, "I'm not setting my little sister up."

"Looks like I tell everyone that you and Jack are back together and what you get up to", Roxy replied.

"There gunna find out sooner or later", Ronnie said not willing to let her sister win.

"You suck", Roxy said angrily walking away from her sister.

"Sisters", Jack said as he appeared from no-where.

"Stop creeping up!", Ronnie shouted.

"We might as well stay out here then.", Jack said sounding defeated.

"You still get your new year kiss soon.", Ronnie said brightening Jack's mood.

"And when everyone leaves we could pick up where we left off", Jack said with a big smirk on his face, prompting Ronnie to laugh.

"Let's get a drink", Ronnie replied.

...

With only a minute to go to the New Year Reenie sat outside the house as the taxi pulled up. She quickly put her suitcase into the taxi and said goodbye to her home.

"You all set", the Taxi driver asked as they sat in the car.

"Yes.", Reenie replied.

"Destination?", he asked.

"Gatwick airport", Reenie replied prompting the taxi driver to drive off.

As the taxi went passed The Queen Victoria Reenie could hear the chimes of Big Ben coming from people's televisions and everyone wishing each over a happy new year.

"Happy New Year Walford", Reenie said quietly, "It was good while it lasted."

...

"Happy New Year Ron", Jack said happily.

"Happy New Year", Ronnie replied just finishing in time as Jack kissed his girlfriend with great pride and joy.


	33. All Falls Down

_A.N. Sorry it has took me so long to update but I've had so much coursework, its unreal. So if the updates aren't very regular I'm sorry but you know my reason now :) Please enjoy. Xx._

**

* * *

**

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 33 – All Falls Down**

Jack woke the next morning on a hard concrete floor; as he tried to move he woke Ronnie up who greeted Jack with a smile.

"Good morning", Jack said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too", Ronnie replied before Jack's lips met hers in a soft manner.

"You like hogging the one blanket we have", Jack said.

"You wouldn't want your girlfriend to get cold now, would you", replied Ronnie with a cheeky smile.

Jack laughed. "Get up."

Ronnie did as he said and started getting dressed as Jack's eyes began transfixed on Ronnie's almost naked body. "If I have to get up so do you", Ronnie said bringing Jack down to earth.

"I like the view", Jack responded cheekily.

"Just remember when your back is aching later I won't give you one of my amazing massages", Ronnie replied and within an instance Jack shot up, making Ronnie laugh.

"What? I like massages", Jack grinned while looking for his trousers.

"Thanks", Ronnie said softly.

"What for?", asked Jack.

"Making my new year worth celebrating", Ronnie smiled.

Jack moved closer to Ronnie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This year will be different", Jack smiled softly while Ronnie moved her arms to around Jacks neck.

"No repeats of last year", Ronnie said.

"Not in a million years", Jack replied kissing Ronnie deeply.

Ronnie pulled away from the kiss severely seconds later. "I better get going. In for an earful when I get in."

"You and me both", Jack sighed.

Ronnie tried to pull away but Jack wouldn't let go of his grip. "One more kiss?", Jack asked sticking out his lips. Ronnie giggled and gave one last kiss of the morning.

"I'll call you", Ronnie said breaking from the embrace.

"Not if I call you first", Jack replied.

Ronnie smiled as she picked up her bag and took out the keys. "Don't forget to lock up", she said passing the keys to Jack.

...

Ronnie arrived at the Vic a few minutes later. She quietly took her heels off so nobody would be able to hear her sneak back in, she got half way up the stairs where her faced changed drastically.

"Ronnie Mitchell! What time do you call this?", Peggy shouted from down the stairs.

Ronnie looked down at her arm before turning to Peggy. "I don't know. I don't have a watch on."

"Don't you be cocky with me young lady.", Peggy said as she began marching Ronnie up the stairs, and into the kitchen where Roxy was sat trying not to laugh.

Ronnie took a seat next to Roxy who laughed at her. Ronnie replied with a simple stern look.

"Care to explain why you stayed out all night?", Peggy asked.

"Jack Branning", Roxy said quietly so only herself and Ronnie could hear.

"I stayed at the club", Ronnie explained.

"And why would you do that?", Peggy asked, "Please say you didn't get with a boy."

"And with if I did", Ronnie said.

"You'll get a name for yourself", Peggy said ashamed.

"No I won't. Not if it's my boyfriend", replied Ronnie.

"Now this is getting interesting", Roxy said quietly yet again.

"Boyfriend! Oh no you don't!", Peggy said.

"I do", Ronnie said with a smile.

"It's not who I think it is ... is it?", Peggy asked.

"If you mean Jack Branning. Yes.", Ronnie replied.

"After everything he's put you through", Peggy yelled.

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Love ... ", Peggy said quietly.

"Now you've done it", Roxy said to Ronnie.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Don't worry too much Auntie Peg. I'm not.", replied Ronnie before walking out the room.

...

Jack staggered into his home smiling as he twirled the keys in his hand. His cheery mood soon changed from the dull, tense atmosphere inside the house.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her", Jim said angrily.

"Back to Ronnie's no thanks", replied Jack.

"So you back with that tart", Jim said.

"She's not a tart dad", Jack said getting angry. "Where's mum?"

"Like I said I'm surprised you didn't go with her."

"What you talking about?", asked Jack.

"Don't play all Mr. I know nothing with him. You probably helped her", Jim added.

"Dad ... sober up and talk to me then", Jack said angrily. His first foot hit the first step on the stairs as his father said those heartbreaking words.

"She's left. You, me, Carol, Max, everyone.", Jim said angrily.

"What do you mean she left?", Jack asked quietly.

"She's walked out on us. All her clothes are gone. All the money out the account.", Jim said taking a swig of his whiskey.

"She won't.", Jack said holding back the tears.

"Looks like it's just you and me son ... Happy New Year", Jim said raising his glass.

With that Jack stormed upstairs and went straight into his parent's room, realising his dad was telling the truth as the wardrobe was empty. He strolled along the hall punching his bedroom door as he reached it. As he went into his room he slammed the door shut and lay back on his bed, hearing a paper noise. He reached behind and picked up a small piece of paper. The first thing he noticed where the words _'Love you always mum xxx'._

Just as Jack composed him-self ready to read the note he phone buzzed ... _'Hey. Thanks for last night. Hope you locked up everything. Love you. Xx.'_

Jack slowly replied ... _'I need to see you now. Meet me on the bench in 5 xxx.'_

...

5 minutes later Ronnie reached the bench as Jack sat there starring at the piece of paper.

"You alright", Ronnie said taking a seat next him. "Looks important", Ronnie added pointing to the piece of paper.

"Read it", Jack said.

"What?", she replied slightly confused.

"Here", Jack said shoving the paper in her hand. Ronnie looked down at the paper studying it. "Read it. Out loud", Jack added.

Ronnie looked at Jack uncertain, but did as he said.

"_My darling son,_

_I can't believe I am doing this but I can't cope anymore. Your father drives me up the wall; he's never there and never supports me. Now you kids are grown up you don't need me as much. You have Ronnie, Max had Tanya and Bradley, Carol is always off doing thing. I've been thinking about this for some time. Now I have finally left. I don't want you to find me. If I need you I will get in touch. I need you to know none of his is your fault. Follow your dreams Jack. I am now. _

_Take care of yourself and don't lose that Ronnie, she's a good one._

_Love you always mum xxx'_

Ronnie folded the paper in half as she finished, moving her hand on top of Jack's and giving him a reassuring smile as they sat in a comfortable silence.


	34. Discovery

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 34 – Discovery**

A few days had passed since Reenie left the square for good. Despite numerous attempts to get in touch with his mother, Jack had failed and no-one else seemed to be bothered about her disappearing act.

Ronnie made her way down the stairs and into the club office with her hands full. As she turned her head she dropped her books and folders at the sight of Jack.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack", Ronnie said as Jack remained deadly silent. "You okay?"

Jack simply shook his head and avoided eye contact. Ronnie slowly made her way over to Jack, kneeling down so she was at the same eye level. She lifted his head to see his red puffy eyes. Without a word she placed her lips on his before holding him in a tight embrace.

"She'll be fine. You do know that?", Ronnie said softly but yet again Jack didn't answer.

"Come on Jack, it's not like she's dead", Ronnie added breaking from the hold.

"She might as well be, it's not like am ever going to see her again", Jack replied angrily.

"Don't you ever say that ... ever", Ronnie shouted waking out the office as Jack punched the desk.

...

A while later Jack left the club and walked along the market, looking from side to side thinking people were mocking him, laughing at him. He finally reached the Vic and felt a wave of relief until he looked around the Vic as it fell silent.

"What you all looking at?", Jack yelled.

"I think you need to calm down mate", Phil said as he made his way from behind the bar.

"You having a go now Phil. You Mitchell's are all the same", Jack shouted as Phil appeared in Jacks face.

"If you and Ronnie have had a falling out it ain't my problem. But she certainly would be better without you", Phil said defensively prompting Jack to raise his fist meeting Phil's face.

At that moment Ronnie walked through the pub doors. "Jack!"

As Jacks attention turned to Ronnie, Phil swung his arm, knocking Jack straight out as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Phil!", Ronnie shouted.

"Get him outta my site", Phil said while feeling his bloody lip.

Ronnie walked over to Jack trying to help him up but he just brushed her off. "Jack what is your problem", Ronnie asked.

Jack glared at Ronnie feeling his eye in the process while pushing past her and vacating the Vic.

"What did you say to him?", Ronnie asked Phil.

"Good to know your priorities lie with your family", Phil said nastily before leaving.

"Always knew a Branning and Mitchell getting together would cause trouble", Ian said slyly.

"What was that?", Ronnie said catching Ian off guard as he struggled to get any more words out.

Ronnie stormed out the Vic, fighting back the tears.

"Ronnie", Roxy said as she walked up the market with Stacey. "What's wrong?"

"I see you later", Stacey said leaving the two sisters alone.

"Come with me", Ronnie said taking her sisters hand.

"Where to?", Roxy asked.

"Somewhere you've never been before and it's about time you went, since dad can't stop you no more", Ronnie said.

...

Half an hour had passed since Jack stormed out the Vic. He pulled out his phone and dialled Ronnie's number ... but no answer. At this point Jack through his phone on the empty passengers' seat and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Jack ... Jack ...", a woman's voice said faintly. Jack sat back startled and opened the car door only to be greeted by Debbie. "What you doing here?"

"You know why am here", Jack bit.

"This is not the time or the place Jack", Debbie said. "If they see you they'll kill you."

"And why don't you want to kill me. You were related to her.", Jack said.

"Doesn't mean I had to like her. I'm here for the family", Debbie replied.

"Then you can help me out and no trouble will be caused", Jack said changing position so his back faced the church. "Was it true?"

"What you on about?", Debbie asked.

"You know what I'm on about. Steve told me.", Jack said prompting Debbie to look down at the ground. "So it was true."

"I'm sorry Jack.", Debbie said softly lifting her head.

"I wished her dead. I wished Leanne dead and all this time she was ... was carrying my child", Jack said as a lump grew at the back of his throat.

"These things happen Jack.", Debbie said comforting.

Without another word Jack jumped back in his car and sped off leaving Debbie stood on her own.

...

"That's where mum is and Adam", Roxy said looking down at the two graves.

"Thought you'd like to see", Ronnie said fighting back the tears. "Dad never wanted you to see, never wanted you to know. When it happened you were too busy messing with those Barbie dolls to really care."

Roxy smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You know it would be her birthday soon.", Ronnie said taking her sisters hand.

"17th January. I know. I read your diary.", Roxy replied.

"You what?", Ronnie said angrily.

"I'm sorry it was there and I just read it. I feel like I don't know you as well as I used to, and I miss it", Roxy said quietly.

"I never knew", Ronnie replied softly. "I've got caught up in all the drama with Jack and dad and Leanne I just ... you know."

"Yeah.", Roxy replied taking a tighter grip of her sisters' hand.

"How about a girly night in? Just you and me.", Ronnie suggested.

"Sounds great." Roxy said with a smile. "Now can we go; I've loved being here but it's creeping me out now."

"Yeah", Ronnie replied with a slight laugh leading her sister away from the graveyard.

...

Later that night, Ronnie and Roxy were sat upstairs in the Vic watching Dirty Dancing.

"No-body puts baby in a corner", Roxy said copying the film making Ronnie giggle.

"Every time", Ronnie said to her-self.

Just before she could return her attention to the TV, her phone vibrated on the coffee table. Ronnie picked it up and started reading the message her-self.

"Who is it?", Roxy asked.

"Reenie", Ronnie replied confused. "She says to tell Jack she's fine and that she's in Spain."


	35. Destruction

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 35 – Destruction**

The next showed the start of a new term at college and school. Ronnie remained determined in not going back to the college due to the memories, however Jack's views differed, thinking it would take his mind of the last few days.

"Watch it mate", Steve shouted as he pushed Jack in order to reach the football.

"Jack you're supposed to be playing football not just standing there", the coach shouted however Jack remained obviously.

"You gunna play or not", Peter said getting right up in Jack's face.

"You better move or you be sorry", Jack said angrily.

"Boys", the coach shouted.

"I ain't done anything wrong. Its zombie over here", Peter said.

The coach approached Jack telling him to sit out of the game, which Jack done kicking the seats in progress. As the game finished the coach had a quite word with Jack before Steve made his way, sitting beside his best mate.

"Christmas that bad?", Steve asked.

"I wouldn't know where to start mate", Jack replied.

"The beginning would be good", Steve said making Jack smile.

"It'd take to long and bore you to death", Jack said.

"Well let me be the judge of my death", Steve replied yet again putting a smile on Jack's face.

"My mum walked out on us. Found out New Years Day", Jack started.

"You serious", Steve replied shocked. "She seemed so ... so ..."

"I know", Jack replied. "Bit of a shock eh!"

"So do you know where she is?", Steve asked.

"Not a clue", Jack replied. "She left a letter, but that's it. Took everything she needed, for all I know she could be dead."

"Don't say that", Steve said.

"You sound like Ronnie", Jack said jokingly.

"So you and her back on", Steve asked.

"Yeah. I think", Jack replied rubbing his hands together. "We sorted things out over Christmas, and then with my mum leaving, I've been a bit off with her. I've put her through much and she just seems to keep fighting through all the drama."

"That's good, that she keeps fighting through it all", Steve replied slightly jealous.

"How am I gunna tell her Leanne was pregnant?", Jack said.

"Leanne ... pregnant", Steve said shell shocked.

"Yeah and I bet you can guess who's it was", Jack replied sending Steve into more shock.

"I ... I don't know what to say", Steve replied.

"Probably best saying nothing mate", Jack said before continuing seconds later. "Then I got this, this morning".

Jack pulled out an envelope from his pocket handing it to Steve who took a few minutes to read it. "No way", Steve said. "It's what you've always wanted."

"But how do I break it to Ronnie", Jack replied.

"This is your future Jack. What you've always wanted. You do know that most relationships that start at our age never last", Steve encouraged.

"But what if I want Ronnie to be my future", Jack said taking the letter from Steve.

"Then I say your daft mate. You can't let some girl ruin the rest of your life", Steve said angering Jack.

"She's not some girl Steve. You of all people should know that", Jack said angrily standing up.

"Sorry for speaking the truth mate. She deserves better than you anyways", Steve argued back standing up to Jack's level.

"You've always wanted her and this is your way isn't it. Get rid of me and swoop in", Jack shouted.

"Your paranoid mate", Steve yelled resulting in Jack knocking Steve to the floor.

"Don't you ever say that again", Jack shouted looking down at Steve who was feeling his bloody lip.

"You know what, I be happy to see the back of you. You're mental", Steve said angrily as he stood up before walking out and leaving Jack on his own.

...

Ronnie watched out the window waiting for Jack to come back from college. Minutes later his car appeared driving up the market. Ronnie took a deep breath as she looked at her looked before vacating the room.

As Jack pulled up in his car Ronnie walked through the Square, getting to Jack as he opened his car door.

"I've been waiting for you", Ronnie said happily.

"Thanks ... I guess", Jack replied kissing Ronnie softly.

"I have something to tell you", Ronnie said a few minutes later.

"That makes two of us", Jack replied.

"So do you wanna go first or shall I?", Ronnie asked.

"You can. Nothing can make my day any worse", Jack replied locking his car.

"I think we should go inside", Ronnie said pointing to Jack's front door.

"What you need to tell me you can tell me here", Jack said.

"Jack!", Ronnie said sharply.

"Fine", he replied before leading the way into the house, and the up the stairs to his bedroom.

As they reached the bedroom they both sat down on the bed. Ronnie took Jack's hand in hers while holding her phone in another. "I think you should read this", Ronnie said holding out the text from Reenie.

Jack let go of Ronnie's hand focusing all his attention on the small mobile phone. "You're lying", he said angrily.

"Jack I wouldn't lie about something this serious and neither would she", Ronnie replied just as angry.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", Jack asked in a raised voice.

"Because you've been funny with me. One minute were fine, the next were not. I've been through worse shit than you Jack, if anyone should be funny with someone it should be me", Ronnie shouted prompting Jack to throw the phone across the room.

"I've done everything to protect you these past 5 months", Jack yelled.

"Jack you're scaring me", Ronnie said quietly holding back tears.

"It's over Ronnie!"

"What do you mean it's over?", Ronnie asked as she let the tears flow.

"Me and you. It's over", Jack shouted,

"Grow up Jack", Ronnie shouted standing up.

"I've grown up a lot for you. Been through hell", Jack shouted.

"Then why through it all away?", Ronnie yelled tearfully.

"Because it's never been easy Ronnie has it? Face it, it was gunna end in heartbreak sooner or later. Better that its sooner", Jack said sternly.

Without another word Ronnie slapped Jack across the face and left the house. Jack hit the wall severely times in anger before pulling out a suitcase as he began to pack.


	36. Goodbye My Lover

**...Perfect Catch...**

**Chapter 36 – Goodbye My Lover**

Minutes after the argument Ronnie sat on Arthurs bench, black streaks running down her face. She flicked open her phone and scrolled down to Jack's name pressing the delete button. As the name deleted Jack walked out the house with his suitcase in tow.

Ronnie's eyes shot up at the sound of a door slamming. Without realising what she was doing she stormed over to Jack and looked down at the suit case.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked tearfully.

"Away from everyone", Jack replied picking up the suit case.

Ronnie put out her hand and pushed the suit case back to the ground. "That your answer is it ... running away."

"I don't need to explain myself to you", Jack said pulling the suit case up and placing it in the boot of his car.

"Fine ... have a lovely life Jack. I hope I never come across you again", Ronnie said angrily before walking away.

Jack let out a huge sigh before shouting, "Ronnie wait."

Ronnie didn't stop, just carried on walking until Jack reached her, grabbing her arm and spinning her round, their lips inches apart.

"I need to do this Ron", Jack explained.

"Do what Jack?"

"Manchester Police Academy have accepted me. It's what I've always wanted", Jack said softly.

"Then why not tell me? Why? Why cause all this shit?", Ronnie asked emotionally.

"Because I'm no good at goodbyes", Jack replied stroking Ronnie's cheek.

"I should be used to this", Ronnie said putting her hand on top of Jacks, removing it from her cheek.

"I'm sorry", Jack said looking Ronnie in the eye realising the pain he had caused. "But one day I will come back."

"I'm not gunna wait around for you Jack", Ronnie replied.

"And I don't expect you to. You deserve someone better", Jack said getting emotional. "Right now I'm not that guy who deserves you."

"It's not if you deserve me Jack. It's if we love each other", Ronnie reasoned. "Please don't go."

"I have to", Jack replied taking Ronnie's hands. "I don't want anyone to know. You can't tell anyone where I am. I don't want to be found."

"You sure this is what you want?", Ronnie asked.

"I'm sure", Jack answered.

"Then I think you should get going ... before anyone see's you", Ronnie said allowing the tears to flow once again.

Jack took his hand and whipped the tears from her soft cheeks. "I will always love you Veronica Mitchell."

"And I will always love you", Ronnie replied trying to smile.

"One last kiss", Jack asked making Ronnie let out a slight laugh.

"Come on", Ronnie said taking Jack's hand and leading him to his car. As soon as they reached his car, Ronnie closed her eyes and kissed Jack softly, both savouring the moment. They both pulled away, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"You're one in a million. Don't let anyone tell you different", Jack stated as he opened his car door and took a seat behind the wheel.

"I won't", Ronnie said with a smile.

Jack slammed the door shut and started the engine. Before driving off he took one last glance at Ronnie mouthing those three famous words ... "I love you."

* * *

_Sorry it was a bit short and I'm afraid that was the last chapter.  
Thank you all for your support throughout this Fanfiction.  
I do have something else planned ... that is do to with this story, so keep your eyes peeled._


End file.
